Diskotik
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary, GS/SG, HunKai, DLDR ! Craick Pair ! No Bash ! Review plis ! Rate T ! langsung ke cerita saja ! (Chapter 10 update) Happy Reading !
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap malas sebuah gedung yang semakin ramai walau tengah malam telah lewat, menelan ludahnya susah melihat orang orang yang masuk kesana.

Seumur hidupnya Sehun sama sekali belum pernah memasuki gedung yang berbau seperti ini, diskotik yang akan tetap ramai bahkan semakin ramai walau tengah malam.

"Sehun cepatlah." Teriakan teman yang memaksanya untuk ikut terdengar di gendang telinganya membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

Teman temannya merayakan keberhasilan proyek yang sudah mereka kerjakan selama tiga bilan dengan berpesta, tapi bukan pesta seperti ini yang di harapkannya.

Sehun adalah pria polos berusia 23 tahun yang tidak pernah mengerti akan dunia malam, dunia kejam untuk para pria pekerja seperti dirinya.

Bahkan Sehun sudah terlalu tua jika di katakan polos, hanya saja berkat kukungan keluarga yang hangat membuat Sehun terlalu nyaman dengan hidup yang tidak bertele tele macam ini, mencari kenikmatan di dunia malam.

"eumm bagaimana kalau aku pulang saja hyung ?" pria tinggi yang berteriak memanggil Sehun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan malas.

"ini perayaan kelompok kita dan kau mau pergi ?" Sehun menelan ludahnya saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita berpakaian minim di tengah malam, apa tidak dingin ?

"bu.. bukan itu maksudku…"

"aku tidak terima penolakan Sehun." Sehun mendesah pelan dna pasrah saat tangannya di tarik oleh pria yang menamai dirinya ketua di kelompok Sehun.

Ketiga pria mapan dan tampan itu memasuki diskotik yang sudah di penuhi banyak orang membuat Sehun mengelus telinganya miris.

Kenapa ada saja yang datang ke tempat berisik dan gelap seperti ini eoh ?

"ada 3 bangku kosong disana, ayo." Perintah pria dengan rambut blonde membuat Sehun mendesah pelan saat lehernya di rangkul oleh pria tinggi lainnya.

"Chanyeol hyung, ayolah aku ingin pulang."

"kau tidak asik." Sehun mendesah pelan menatap Chanyeol teman kerjanya yang sudah memasang wajah marah, menyebalkan memang tapi Chanyeol fikir sekali kali Sehun harus merasakan dunia malam seperti ini.

Ketiga pria tampan itu duduk di hadapan bartender wanita berambut coklat panjang dengan memegang shaker dan menatap ketiganya dengan tatapn menggoda.

"aku ingin minum mojito delight."

"aku juga."

"lalu kau Sehun ?" Sehun menatap pria blonde itu dengan tampang bodoh sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"apapun asal jangan alkohol, aku mudah mabuk." Pria blonde dan Chanyeol tertawa mendnegar penuturan Sehun, benar benar anak kecil yang terperangkay di tubuh orang dewasa.

"Kris hyung, sepertinya kita salah membawa Sehun kesini harusnya kita bawa Sehun ke taman bermain yang berisikan permen kapas."

"sial kau Park Dobi." Pria blonde –Kris- dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"malam ini siapa ? Si Putih atau Si Tan ?" tanya Kris pada bartender yangs edang meracik minuman untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya.

"Si Putih sudah mengundurkan diri 2 hari yang lalu karena hamil tapi sepertinya ada orang baru yang menggantikannya dan berkulit coklat." Jelas bartender bername tag 'Baekhyun' membuat Kris mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"kau akan merasakan yang namanya surga dunia disini."

Gleg !

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah, membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah magnae dalam timnya ini.

Terlalu polos untuk usia 23 tahun dan terlalu berani jika di katakan polos, karena Chanyeol pernah memergoki Sehun tengah berciuman panas diruangannya dengan sekertaris Kris membuat Kris harus mengganti sekertaris itu.

"kenapa gugup, bukannya kau sudha pernah melihat tubuh seorang wanita ?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tertawa mengejek.

"wanita itu yang mulai hyung."

"dan kau terbawa suasana." Sehun mendengus kesal, untuk kali ini ia pasti kalah jika berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun meringis saat minuman yang di berikan Baekhyun menyentuh lidahnya, rasanya aneh.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang mengernyitkan keningnya, apa minuman yang dibuatnya tidak enak ?

"ada air putih tidak Nonna ?" Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah datar menatap Sehun yang masih meringis dengan wajah mengerut.

"ada tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali dengan segelas air bening dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"kau baru sekali datang ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"anak kecil di bawah 17 tahun kan dilarang masuk." Sehun menatap datar Baekhyun yang menatap heran Chanyeol dan Kris yang tertawa kencang.

"aku sudah 23 tahun loh Nonna, apa tidak terlihat ?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya menatap kaget Sehun.

"maaf kupikir, ya habisnya kau menolak saat di berikan minuman yang kadar alkoholnya rendah."

"aku mudah mabuk." Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil bergumam maaf kearah Sehun.

"gwenchana Nonna."

Tiba tiba lampu diskotik itu mati membuat Sehun menatap Kris yang berada di sampingnya, tentu saja yang terlihat di matanya hanya Kris karena rambut blonde dan kulit putih Kris terlihat berkilau di saat seperti ini.

Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh saat lampu menerangi sebuah meja panjang yang terdapoat di depan DJ yang memutarkan berbagai lagu yang Sehun akui bisa menaikan hasrat siapapun.

"pertunjukan dimulai." Gumam Chanyeol membuat Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, pertunjukan apa ? bahkan matanya tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Lampu menyala dan menyorot sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan topeng di wajahnya, bra hitam dan celana yang hanya menutupi bagian sensitivenya sukses membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

Kris dan Chanyeol sudah berteriak teriak riuh seperti para pria lain, membuat Sehun meringis.

Wanita itu berdiri sensual di depan meja DJ membuat diskotik semakin riuh, bersandar seksi di sebuah tiang panjang yang berada di belakangnya.

Menari dengan pakaian minim di kelilingi pria yang bisa di katakan hidung belang, apa wanita itu merasakan kesenangan seperti para pria hidung belang itu ?

Sehun menatap mata wanita itu dan entah kenapa Sehun merasa wanita itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menginginkannya.

Tarian wanita itu semakin panas dengan sorot lampu yang hanya menyinari tubuh nya yang tak tertutupi apapun, hanya bagian sensitivenya.

Wanita itu turub dari meja dan mulai meliuk liukan badannya di tengah 5 pria membuat 5 pria itu bebas menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh wanita itu.

Wanita itu melepaskan dirinya dan berjala dengan tetap menari menghampiri bangku Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya.

Wanita itu menarik tangan Kris membuat Chanyeol berteriak riuh.

"sentuh bagian sensitivenya hyung." Ucap Chaneyol membuat Sehun mencubit pelan paha Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya membuat Chanyeol meringis.

Kris dan wanita itu menari dengan meliuk liukan dan Sehun bisa melihat Kris meleguh tertahan saat tangan wanita itu bermain di bagian dada Kris.

Wanita itu menatap Sehun dan Sehun yang menatap wanita itu, Chaneyol yang mengerti jika wanita penghibur itu menginginkan Sehun mendorong dorong Sehun kecil untuk menghampiri wanita itu.

"wanita itu menginginkanmu bodoh, cepat turun dna buat dia lelah."

"aku tidak bosoh hyung dan aku tidak mau tersiksa." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Kris yang mengerang kesal saat wanita itu meninggalkannya, Kris langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya dan tersneyum hangat dan wanita itu membalas senyuman Sehun dengan hangat

Memberikan flying kiss pada Sehun lalu menghilang dari lantai dansa menunjukan pertunjukan wanita itu selesai tapi senyum Sehun terus terlihat disana.

Menyentuh dadanya dan dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, jangan katakan Sehun menyukai wanita itu.

Wanita yang bahkan Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Malam berikutnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk datang sendiri ke diskotik demi seorang wanita penghibur itu, otaknya sama sekai tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan mata wanita itu yang menatapnya.

Bahkan pekerjaannya hari ini nyaris berantakan karena kepala Sehun terus terbayang bayang mata dna bibir wanita itu, Sehun mengerang frustasi.

Baru sekali di ajak oleh kedua tiang itu ke diskotik sudah membuat pikiran polos Sehun menjadi kotor.

"hai Nonna." Baekhyun mendelik kaget melihat Sehun dengan senyum dan menatap sekitarnya, tidak ada Chanyeol dan Kris apa Sehun datang sendiri ?

"kau sendiri ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum.

"apa malam ini sama ?" Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengerjap matanya.

"maksudnya ?"

"wanitanya ?" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Sehun yang tersenyum sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"sama seperti semalam."

"wanita itu juga ?" Baekhyun menanggukan kepalanya membuat Sehun memekik senang.

"kenapa ?"

"tidak, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya." Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, sesuatu yang harus di selesaikan ? bukannya kemarin malam Kris lah yang harus menyelesaikannya sendiri karena wanita itu pergi ?

Lampu tiba tiba mati membuat Sehun reflek menoleh kebelakang dan senyumnya tercetak saat matanya bertemu mata yang sama dengan semalam.

Sehun bisa melihat mata wanita itu membulat sebentar dan Sehun yakin wanita itu tidak percaya jika Sehun datang lagi.

Wanita itu segera naik keatas meja dan mulai meliuk liukan badannya membuat semua pria yang berada di sana riuh.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat saat seorang pria nekat naik keatas meja dan mulai mejadi partner tari untuk wanita itu tak lupa dengan tangannya yang bergerak bebas du tubuh wanita itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar, belum kenal saja sudah sesak seperti ini ? bagaimana jika Sehun kenal dengan wanita itu ? mungkin Sehun harus merasakan sakit hati.

Wanita itu melepaskan dirinya dari pria itu dan mulai turun dari meja dan mendekat kearah Sehun yang sudah duduk dengan tegak.

Wanita itu berdiri pada pijakan kursi tempat Sehun duduk dan menatap lekat Sehun yang hanay mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas, tipikal pria yang gugup di dekati wanita tapi dia menyukai Sehun yang menatapnya.

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun membuat semua pria disana memkik tak terkecuali Bakehyun yang baru tahu bagaimana Sehun kemarin.

Sehun bisa melihat wanita itu tersneyum hangat kearahnya membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"bisa kah kau temui aku nanti ? tunggu aku 20 menit dari sekarang dan temui aku di pintu karyawan." Ucap wanita itu tepat di telinga Sehun membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang merasakan helaan nafas wanita itu merepa telinganya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengedipkan matanya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

Suara wanita itu benar benar tengiang di telinganya membuat Sehun sesak nafas, astaga apa wanita itu baru saja mengajak Sehun berkenalan secara langsung ?

Sehun membalikan kursinya dan menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam menatap Sehun.

"Nonna ?"

"kau tahu Hun, 1 tahun aku bekerja disini baru kali ini aku melihat bahkan mendengar suara Si Tan yang mengajak salah satu dari pria disini dan itu kau, beruntung sekali kau Hun."

Sehun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mendapati tatapan yang entah kenapa Sehun merasa tatapan itu bisa membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Sehun mulai mengerti wanita itu sebut saja Si Tan tidak pernah mengajak bahkan berbicara dengan pria disini dan saat berbicata dirinyalah yang beruntung, Sehun tersenyum mengetahui fakta itu.

Tidak buruk juga wanita itu, pikir Sehun.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu karyawan tempat dimana Si Tan membuat janji dengannya, berkat Baekhyun lah Sehun tahu dimana letak pintu karyawan ini.

'Cklek'

Sehun menoleh saat pintu karyawan diskotik itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita muda cantik membuat Sehun terdiam sambil mengerjap ngerjap matanya.

"hai." Sehun mengerjap ngerjap matanya lalu tersenyum saat suara Si Tan terdengar di benaknya saat mengajaknya bertemu di luar diskotik, senyum langsung tercetak jelas di wajah Sehun.

Ternyata pemilik suara lembut itu, wanita cantik di hadapannya. Mata tajamnya, bibir tebalnya membuat nya cantik dan jangan lupakan kulit Tan seksinya.

"kau ingin pulang ?"

"iya waktu kerja ku sudah habis jadi aku harus pulang, lelah sekali aku hari ini." Sehun tersenyum menatap wanita itu yang meregangkan tangannya membuat tangannya terhenti di leher Sehun tanpa sadar.

"ah maaf."

"tak apa." Wanita itu mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun semakin terdiam, sungguh baru kali ini Sehun di buat setengah gila oleh seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah menarik di matanya tapi kenapa wanita muda di hadapannya terlihat begitu sangat menarik ?

"Sehun, Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya membuat wanita muda itu membalas jabatan tangan Sehun.

"Kai, Kim Kai." Sehun tersenyum saat Kai tersenyum hangat.

Nampaknya takdir yang membuat Sehun untuk bertemu Kai dan kini Sehun merasakan dirinya punya ikatan yang kuat dengan Kai.

Kai, wanita penghibur yang sukses membuat seorang Oh Sehun yang polos datang kediskotik hanya untuk melihat Kai.

Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa Chanyeol dan Kris yang memaksanya untuk ikut ke diskotik malam itu.

"terimakasih Park Dobi, Terimakasih Galaxy hyung."

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

**Hwa hadir bawa cerita baru *cerita baru mulu yang lain belum kelar* #nyengir, hwa gatau ini lanjut atau end :D**

**Jika berminat di lanjut di review ya.**

**Paai ^^**

**_Hwa_**

**140729**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Sehun kembali datang ke diskotik itu sendiri, jantungnya berdebar cepat saat mengingat perkenalannya pertamanya dengan Kai.

Wanita muda itu sukses membuat seorang Oh Sehun yang polos dan tidak suka akan kebisingan kembali datang hanya untuk melihat.

"Nonna ?"

"astaga Sehun ? Kau sendiri lagi ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"apa malam ini Si Tan ?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil menggerak gerakkan tangannya, ia sedang membuat minuman untuk pelanggan lain.

"syukurlah."

"kau ingin minum apa ?"

"ah tidak usah Nonna, aku bawa minum di tas ku." Baekhyun mendengus kesal membuat Sehun tertawa, tampaknya Sehun benar benar anak kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa.

"bagaimana kemarin malam ?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun yang menggodanya, pasalnya Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun dan Si Tan bertemu di luar diskotik.

"bagaimana apanya ? kami tidak melakukan apapun Nonna."

"yang benar saja ?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"bagaimana bisa ?" Teriak Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengedikan bahunya.

Melihat sosok gadis itu menggoda setiap pria yang ada di dalam diskotik ini mustahil bagi Baekhyun jika Sehun dan Si Tan itu tidak melakukan apapun.

Bahkan pria pria disini menatap lapar tubuh Si Tan dan siap menerkam kapanpun tapi kenapa Sehun tidak melakukan apapun ?

"kau yakin Hun ?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya intens, Sehun mengerjap matanya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau melewatkan kesempatan." Sehun menatap Baekhyun heran yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kesempatan apa ?"

"Sehun yang tampan tapi bodoh, kau lihat semua pria disini bahkan menginginkan Si Tan berada di bawahnya sambil mendesah dan kau malah melewatkannya."

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap semua pria yang berada disana, yang di katakan Baekhyun memang ada benarnya juga tapi semalam Sehun sama sekali merasa bahwa Kai dan Si Tan itu adalah dua orang berbeda.

Kai adalah gadis manis yang ceria, baik, dan sopan bagaimana bisa Sehun tiba tiba menyeret Kai untuk bercinta ? hanya orang gila yang melakukan itu.

Tapi lain hal nya dengan Si Tan, Si Tan adalah kebalikan dari Kai.

"tapi aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan sampai kesana Nonna."

"itulah polosnya otakmu, bodoh." Sehun merenggut mendengar gadis yang lebih tua darinya 2 kali mengatakan bahwa dirinya bodoh.

Lampu tiba tiba mati membuat Sehun menoleh kearah meja DJ yang sudah di terangi lampu lampu sorot.

Lampu menyorot sesosok wanita yang Sehun yakin itu adalah Kai, tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan senyum tipis terpancar dari bibir tebal Kai.

"runtuki kebodohan mu Sehun." Sehun menatap garang Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal lalu menghampiri pelanggan lain.

Kali ini wanita itu memakai bra dan celana merah menyala sesuai dengan warna topeng yang di gunakannya, Sehun menatap dari atas sampai kebawah saat wanita itu berdiri di atas meja dan meliuk liukan badannya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, sesak kembali datang saat melihat wanita berkulit Tan ini mengoyangkan seluruh badannya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Wanita itu turun dan menghampiri seorang pria yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Pria itu menghimpit Si Tan ke dinding dan mencium ganas Si Tan membuat Sehun memutar kursinya dan mendengus kesal.

Si Tan itu bukan kekasihnya tapi kenapa selalu sesak saat melihat adegan yang pasti selalu di lakukan Si Tan saat tengah di diskotik itu.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan diskotik itu membuat Baekhyun menatap heran Sehun lalu menatap Si Tan yang mendorong pelan pria itu dan meninggalkan lantai dansa memasuki ruangannya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun berdiri bersandar di dinding samping pintu karyawan, perginya Sehun dari dalam diskotik itu bukan pulang tapi menghampiri pintu karyawan dan menunggu Kai.

Setidaknya Sehun harus tahu bahwa yang tadi berciuman dengan pria itu Kai atau yang lain ?

Sehun mendongakkan dan menghampiri Kai yang membuka pintu membuat Kai tersentak kaget.

"Se… Sehun." Panggil Kai lirih dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"ya ini aku."

"ada apa ?"

"ingin ku antar pulang ?" Sehun langsung menggengam lembut tangan Kai dan mengajaknya menuju tempat parkir tempat Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya.

Kai memasuki mobil Sehun dalam diam, membuat Sehun ikut terdiam.

"tidak ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi ?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sehun menatapnya.

Bibir merah Kai terkesan bengkak dan membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya, Kai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanya Kai saat Sehun tidak menjalankan mobilnya.

Sehun menatap Kai yang terdiam sambil menatapnya, tatapan mata, bentuk bibir semua sama dengan Si Tan yang berciuman ganas dengan pria tadi.

"apa yang tadi itu kau ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"hehe… iya Hun, ada apa ?" Sehun menatap gadis muda di hadapannya dengan heran, mengapa masih bisa tertawa saat Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan serius semacam ini ?

"bisa kau kau berhenti dari pekerjaan itu Kai ?" Kai mendelik lalu menatap Sehun yang tengah berwajah sendu.

Kai menatap heran Sehun.

Kenapa ada pria seperti Sehun ? bertemu beberapa kali dan baru berkenalan kemarin tiba tiba memaksanya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan yang bisa di katakan untuk menyambung hidupnya.

"jika kau butuh uang katakan padaku, jika kau butuh belaian minta lah padaku, aku siap memberikannya."

Kai menatap Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya sambil mengenggam tangannya, Kai bisa merasakan tangan Sehun meremat tangannya.

"aku menyukaimu Kai dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjual tubuhmu lagi."

Kai tersenyum menatap Sehun yang masih menundukan kepalanya, baru kali ini Kai mendapatkan pernyataan cinta tulus dari seorang pria yang menyukainya.

Sejak dulu Kai selalu mendapatkan serangan pernyataan cinta dan berakhir dengan pria itu meminta Kai untuk bercinta dengannya, hanya Sehunlah yang melakukannya dengan tulus.

"maaf Sehun aku tidak bisa, hanya itu pekerjaan yang membuatku hidup." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"kenapa ? kau bisa cari pekerjaan lain kan ?"

"tidak semudah itu." Sehun menghela nafasnya, memang mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan tapi Sehun benar benar tidak ingin melihat Kai menjual tubuhnya.

"mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku Kai ?" Kai menatap heran Sehun yang tengah menatapnya gelisah.

"ku mohon jangan menolak."

"aku tidak bisa…" Sehun membulatkan matanya menatap Kai yang menundukan kepalanya, genggaman tangan Sehun terlepas secara perlahan.

"menolak maksudku."

"ehh ?" Sehun menaikan alisnya menatap Kai yang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"tunggu." Sehun berfikir sejenak dan menggabungkan jawaban Kai yang terbata dan langsung memeluk Kai yang tengah kaget mendapatkan perlakuan Sehun.

"kau bisa berjanji untuk menjagaku Hun ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai.

"aku akan menjagamu dari jauh dan dekat sayang." Kai terkekeh mendengar panggilan baru untuk dirinya.

"aku mencintaimu Kai."

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku lapar." Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, tapi ponsel Sehun lah yang membuat suasana tidak tenang.

"kau lapar ?'

"angkat dulu ponselmu Sehun."Sehun menoleh kearah Kai dan ponselnya secara bergantian dan terkekeh.

"paling umma." Kai menatap Sehun yang menjawab seperlunya dan tetap tenang dalam mengemudi.

Sejak berkenalan dengan Sehun kemarin, Kai jadi tahu bagaimana hangatnya keluarga Sehun, Sehun selalu mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari sang ibu atau kakak sepupunya karena terlambat pulang.

Padahal usia Sehun adalah usia dewasa yang sudah lepas dari tanggung jawab karena sudah bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya sendiri tapi berbeda dengan Sehun.

Pantas saja Sehun memperlakukan Kai lembut bahkan sangat lembut dan Kai sangat menyukai itu.

"kita makan setelah itu ku antar pulang."

"bagaimana baiknya saja Hun." Jawab Kai sambil meringkuk di kursi penumpang samping Sehun.

"besok kau kerja sayang ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun.

"aku tidak ada libur Hun tapi jam kerja ku hanya 2 jam, lalu selanjutnya di lanjutkan oleh penghibur yang lain." Jelas Kai mambuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"ramen Hun, Ramen." Sehun terkekeh saat Kai menunjuk kedai ramen yang masih buka di tengah malam seperti ini.

"iya iya." Jawab Sehun sambil memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan kedai itu.

Sehun mengenggam tangan Kai memasuki kedai yang hanya terisi oleh 4 pembeli lalu memposisikan mereka duduk dekat jendela.

Setelah memesan ramen, Kai menatap Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"apa alasanmu pada ibumu jika pulang terlambat ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai dan terkekeh pelan.

"jalan jalan dengan Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Sehun polos membuat Kai tertawa, membawa bawa orang lain untuk di jadikan tameng ? astaga tipikal anak kecil yang pusing jika di marahi.

"katakan pada Chanyeol, jadi saat ibumu bertanya jawaban kalian sama." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menatap Kai.

"ini sedang di usahakan sayang, tapi tidak di angkat."

"mungkin sudah tidur."

"mana mungkin Park Dobi itu sudah tidur ?"

"Sehun." Sehun terkekeh mendengar Kai yang menegurnya karena memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Park Dobi.

"maaf sayang." Kai bangkit berdiri menghampiri mesin minuman dan membeli 2 botol cola karena Kai tahu jika Sehun tidak bisa meminum alkohol.

Kai kembali ke mejanya dan ramen pun ikut datang, mereka menikmati ramennya dengan tawa.

Tak segan Kai di buat heran dengan tingkah Sehun yang manja dan memintanya untuk menyuapinya.

Selesai makan Sehun mengantar Kai kembali ke apartement nya, Sehun sudah tahu jika Kai tinggal di apartement sendiri di kota besar seperti ini.

"mau masuk ?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"makanya jangan berbohong, kau jadi bingung sendiri kan mencari alasannya." Ucap Kai sambil menjitak kepala Sehun membuat Sehun meringis sebentar dan terkekeh.

"suatu saat aku akan mengajakmu kerumahku, ku kenalkan kau dengan ibuku yang cerewetnya melebihimu sayang." Kai memicingkan matanya membuat Sehun terkekeh, jika sedang seperti ini Kai terlihat begitu sangat menggoda.

"sudah sana pulang, aku tahu ibumu sejak tadi meneleponmu." Ucap Kai sambil mengecup pelan pipi Sehun lalu berlari masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Sehun mengerjap ngerjap matanya lalu tangannya beralih menyentuh pipinya lalu tersenyum, semburat merah sedikit muncul di pipi Sehun.

"Sehun." Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang tersenyum.

"Saranghae." Senyum Sehun kembali tercetak mendengar ucapan Kai yang sekilas dan langsung menutup pintu dan memasuki apartemennya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"lihat kan kau kesiangan." Teriak nyonya Oh pada Sehun yang sudah berlari kesana kemari mencari barang barang yang harus di bawanya ke kantor.

Sehun terlambat bangun karena semalam tiba jam 3 pagi dirumah dan Sehun lupa jika jam 7 ia harus sudah sampai tempat kerja karena ada meeting.

"ssstt.. umma diamlah kau membuatku panik." Teriak Sehun sambil membenarkan letak kemeja dan dasinya, lalu beralih mengambil sepatu kerjanya.

"bekal mu Hun." Teriak nyonya Oh kembali terdengar membuat Sehun kembali berlari menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah menenteng bekal makanan untun makan siang Sehun.

"aku berangkat umma…. Appa aku duluan." Pamit Sehun pada sang ibu dan sang ayah yang masih menikmati sarapan paginya.

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun, terburu buru memasuki mobilnya.

"jangan ngebut Sehun." Teriak sang ibu dan hanya Sehun balas mengacungkan ibu jarinya keluar jendela membalas ucapan sang ibu yang hanya terkekeh.

Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kantornya yang berada di pusat kota.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kemana saja kau semalam ?" Tanya Chanyeol saat meeting mereka telah selesai dan mereka mulai memasuki ruangan mereka.

"jalan jalan."

"jalan jalan ? sendiri ? kau gila ya ?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang bersungut kesal karena semalaman suntuk ibu dari magnae kesayangan Kris terus menelpon dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengajak Sehun pulang.

Sedangkan dirinya tengah tidak bersama Sehun, bagaimana bisa memaksa Sehun untuk pulang ?

"dengan seorang gadis ?" Tanya Kris membuat Sehun semakin memperdalam kepalanya di tumpukan tangannya, moodnya sedang tidak baik untuk berdebat jadi terima saja apa yang di katakan kedua seniornya ini.

"kami bertanya magnae albino." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik telinga Sehun.

"aduh, aduh sakit hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus telinganya yang langsung memerah akibat perlakuan Chanyeol.

"yang jelas aku jalan jalan tidak sendiri, okeh jangan ganggu aku. Aku benar benar mengantuk hyung." Jelas Sehun panjang dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya membuat Chanyeol dan Kris mendesah pelan.

Sepertinya kepolosan Sehun sudah ternodai, berawal dari ajakan ke diskotik beberapa hari lalu, Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan telepon tengah malam dengan id calling nama ibu Sehun.

Sehun menjadi sering keluar malam dan membuat ibunya khawatir.

"ini salahmu hyung." Kris mendelik menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, bagaimana jadi salah dirinya ? sedangkan itu rencana Chanyeol.

"kita berdua salah yeol."

.

.

####

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan menunjukan pukul 5 sore, Sehun sudah keluar dari kantornya dengan segar karena mendapatkan telepon dari Kai yang memintanya datang.

Aah pria mana yang tidak senang jika kekasihnya menelepon dan mengatakan merindukannya.

Senyum Sehun selalu tercetak jelas membuat orang orang di sekitarnya menatap heran, Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartement Kai.

.

.

#####

.

.

"cepat sekali." Kai menatap Sehun yang terkekeh dengan satu kantung plastic belanjaan di tangannya membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

"Sehun gitu."

"kunci mobilmu akan disita jika ibumu tahu kau mengebut Sehun." Kai memasuki rumahnya dan Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"kau selalu membawa bawa ibuku deh."

"karena hanya ibumu yang bisa membuatmu menurut." Ucap Kai sambil meraih kantung itu dan membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Sehun.

"ceritanya kau menyuruhku untuk memasak ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lalu beralih memeluk Kai dari belakang.

"ayolah sayang, kita makan malam bersama." Ucap Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai, Kai mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan itu dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"baiklah baiklah." Sehun memekik senang membuat Kai mengelus telinganya.

"kau sudah bilang pada ibumu ?" Tanya Kai sambil berlalu menuju dapur rumahnya dan Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"sudah."

"bilang apa ?"

"makan malam dengan kekasihku." Langkah kaki Kai langsung terhenti dan membalik tubuhnya.

"lalu ?"

"umma hanya memekik dan mengatakan kau harus membawanya kerumah Sehun." Jelas Sehun mengikuti gaya bicara sang ibu membuat Kai meringis pelan dan kembali menuju dapur.

Sehun duduk di meja dan Kai sudah menggulung rambut hitam panjangnya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya lalu memakai celemek biru dan sarung tangan dan memulai memasak dengan tenang sambil bergumam nyanyiaan di bibirnya.

Sehun yang melihat gerak gerik Kai dari belakang membuatnya mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan hasrat lain yang membuncah di dadanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Kai yang sudah mulai memasukan dagingnya kedalam panci.

Tangan Sehun melingkar posesive pada pinggang Kai membuat Kai mendelik kaget.

"Sehun, kau mengagetkanku." Sehun terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai, Kai bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"apa kau merasa bahagia jika orang lain memelukmu seperti ini ?" Tanya Sehun membuat tangan Kai yang sedang mengaduk makanannya terhenti.

Kai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya dengan Sehun, Kai menghela nafasnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya membuat Sehun agak tersentak.

"aku hanya bahagia jika kau yang melakukannya." Jawab Kai membuat Sehun mengerjap matanya dan Kai hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Kai menjijitkan kakinya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya mengerti apa yang akan Kai lakukan.

Tangan Sehun beralih mengelus pipi Kai yang bersemu merah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Sehun.

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggang Kai beranjak naik dan menekan tengkuk Kai untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya memudahkan mereka menyesap satu sama lain, tangan Kai melingkar di leher Sehun dan memejamkan matanya merasakan bibirnya dan bibir Sehun yang menyatu.

Tangan bebas Sehun mengangkat Kai dan menyamankan Kai dalam gendongannya, Sehun semakin menyesap bibir tebal itu penuh nafsu.

Mengigit bibir bawah Kai agar Kai membuka mulutnya dan memulai peraduan lidah antara keduanya.

Kai meleguh saat tangan Sehun berjalan menyusuri tubuhnya yang masih terlapisi pakaian dan celemek.

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, keringat Sehun mengalir lambat mengingat ini pertama kalinya Sehun melakukannya.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam membuat tangan Sehun semakin aktif menjelajahi tubuh Kai dan terhenti di gundukan di bagian dada Kai.

Kai semakin meleguh saat tangan Sehun menerobos masuk kedalam pakaiannya, Sehun merasakan gundukan kenyal itu mengeras, Sehun menekan tengkuk Kai membuat Kai kesulitan bernafas dan memperkecil suara desahan Kai yang akan keluar, Kai memukul mukul pelan punggung Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pangutan mereka dan benang saliva terlihat di sana, Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Kai yang memerah dan terbuka sedikit, mengeluarkan tangannya dari baju Kai dan memeluk Kai erat.

"ternyata anak mami bisa membuatku meleguh."

"Kaaai." Kai terkekeh pelan saat Sehun memeluknya erat dengan merajuk.

"itu ciuman pertamaku Kai." Ucap Sehun membuat Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya.

"benarkah ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap smabil tersenyum.

"dan aku senang kau yang mengambilnya, dadamu besar juga ya."

"yaaak !" tangan Kai reflek memukul kepala Sehun membuat Sehun meringis.

"sakit sayang."

"huh menyebalkan." Sehun terkekeh dan memeluk Kai semakin erat.

"setidaknya kau melakukan itu hanya denganku, berjanjilah."

"iya iya aku berjanji." Ucap Kai cepat membuat Sehun terkekeh dan memeluknya erat.

Sehun tidak akan melupakan malam ini, ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh kekasih manisnya yang entah kenapa selalu membuat jantung Sehun berdetak tidak normal.

Dan Kai sudah berjanji untuk menjaga tubuhnya untuk Sehun tapi mengingat pekerjaan Kai sepertinya agak sulit untuk menepati janji itu.

"aku mencintaimu Kai."

Bahkan mereka lupa dengan sayuran dan daging yang akan menjadi santapan makan malam mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Hwa datang lagi, hwa gatau ini namanya NC atau bukan tapi M ya.**

**Hwa merinding loh ngetik itu, hahaha demi memenuhi keinginan kalian para reader loh.**

**Terserah mau review apa ya, Hwa terima ajaah asal jangan ngebash ajah.**

**Okeh.**

**Paai ^^**

**_Hwa_**

**140731**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Kai mengerjap matanya perlahan, sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melewati celah tirai di kamarnya sukses membuat tidur cantiknya terganggu.

Bangkit dari posisinya lalu merentangkan tangannya, hari ini hari sabtu dan Kai tidak ada kegiatan apapun selain menjadi _**'kelelawar'**_ nanti malam.

Kai gadis kelahiran Pohang 23 tahun yang lalu, hidup sendiri di kota besar tidak membuatnya manja dan terlalu mengharapkan biaya yang di kirimkan oleh ibu atau kakak laki lakinya.

Ayah Kai ? sudah lama meninggal, karena itulah Kai lebih memilih untuk bekerja di Seoul dari pada di Pohang mengingat peluang pendapatannya lebih besar daripada di Pohang.

Setiap bulan nya Kai mengirim uang ke Pohang untuk kebutuhan ibunya yang hanya bekerja di toko bunga milik tetangganya.

Sudah 3 tahun Kai menjalani pekerjaan sebagai wanita penghibur di diskotik karena penghasilan yang bisa di katakan besar tapi Kai tetap menjaga kesucian tubuhnya.

Walaupun tidak bisa di katakan suci juga karena setiap malam Kai harus menari hanya memakai bra dan celana untuk menutupi daerah sensitive nya.

Terlebih sekarang Kai memiliki Sehun, sejak melihat Sehun beberapa hari lalu Kai merasa jika benang merah nya adalah Sehun.

Dan beruntunglah Kai, Sehun bukan nya salah satu pria mencari kenikmatan malam yang selalu tersebar di diskotik tempatnya bekerja.

Sehun berbeda dan Kai sangat menyukai Sehun yang memperlakukan nya secara berbeda.

.

.

#####

.

.

"bangun sayang." Teriakan Sehun menggema di apartement Kai, Kai mengerang saat Sehun mengoyang goyangkan tangannya yang masih setia memeluk perut Sehun.

Kai bangun hanya membukakan pintunya saat ketukan membuyarkan lamunannya mengenai kekasih anak kecilnya itu berakhir dengan Kai yang tidur di paha Sehun dan memeluk perut Sehun.

"Sehun ku sayang, 5 menit lagi ya. Semalam aku pulang jam 4 dan baru tidur jam 5 lalu kau datang jam 8 da –"

"dan sekarang sudah jam 10, aku lapar. Ayolah sayang bangun kita sarapan." Ucap Sehun memotong rengekan panjang Kai dengan mata terpejam, Sehun mendesis pelan jam 10 apa makan di jam 10 termasuk dalam kategori sarapan ?

"kau yang masak ?" tuntut Kai membuat Sehun menatap kesal Kai yang masih meringkuk di atas pahanya.

"umma membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan kau menyuruhku memasak ? Kau ingin aku membakar dapurmu ?" ucap Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya.

"ibumu ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, Kai bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah meluruskan badannya, pegal juga.

"iya ibuku."

"kau pamit saat mau kesini ?"

"tentu saja, aku ingin kencan ini aman."

"dan damai." Lanjut Kai membuat Sehun terkekeh, Sehun merasa tidak enak pada Kai karena setiap tengah bertemu ponselnya selalu berbunyi dan dengan id calling itu ibunya.

Dan beruntunglah Sehun, Kai tidak marah dan malah mengatakan bahwa ibunya sangat sayang padanya jadilah selalu menelpon saat Sehun terlambat pulang.

"yasudah kau makan duluan, aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Kai sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan meregangkan badannya, Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sehun baru sadar jika Kai tengah memakai kemeja kebesar sebatas paha berwarna biru, kemeja siapa yang Kai pakai ?

"kau pakai baju ibumu ya ?" Kai langsung menatap Sehun yang tengah menatap Kai dari atas sampai bawah lalu mendesah pelan.

"bukan, ini baju ayahku."

"beruntung aku yang datang sayang, kalau orang lain sudah di terkam kau." Kai menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan sambil menatap lima tempat makan berwarna sama yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya.

Ibunya terlalu senang saat Sehun mengatakan akan berkunjung kerumah kekasihnya bahkan sampai membawakan sarapan untuk Kai.

Mungkin karena efek Sehun tidak pernah memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada sang ibu yang terlalu menyayanginya itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau makan sayurannya." Kai menatap garang Sehun yang menyuruhnya menghabiskan sayurannya sendiri.

"harus seimbang Sehun." Kai menuangkan sayuran kedalam piring Sehun membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya seram.

"tidak, terimakasih sayang kau habiskan saja aku sudah cukup dengan dagingnya saja." Kai merebut bekal makanan berisi daging dan menyodorkan bekal makanan berisikan sayuran.

"sayuran tidak, daging pun tidak." Sehun menatap horor sayuran hijau hijau itu membuat perutnya merasa di kocok dan mual seketika.

"aku alergi sayuran."

"mana ada alergi seperti itu ?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata bulat membuat Sehun mendengus kesal, kenapa ibunya harus membawakan sayuran juga sih ? harusnya daging saja.

Kai menuangkan nasi, sayuran, daging dan ayam kedalam piring Sehun lalu menuangkan nya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, Sehun melirik Kai yang tengah bergumam dalam makannya, Sehun memindahkan sedikit demi sedikit sayuran dalam pirinya ke piring Kai.

Kai yang sebenarnya menyadari itu menatap Sehun yang tengah mengulum sumpitnya dan tersenyum.

"pantas saja kau kurus Hun."

"tumbuh tuh ke atas bukan kesamping sayang." Kai menghela nafasnya pelan, sepertinya Kai memang harus menghabiskan sayuran itu sendiri.

"kalau keatas tapi kesamping tidak, kau terlihat seperti tiang Sehun." Sehun terkekeh membuat Kai tersenyum terpaksa membuat Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Kai.

Baru kemarin Sehun bertingkah seperti orang dewasa yang menuntun Kai dalam ciumannya sekarang Kai harus melihat Sehun dengan tingkah anak kecilnya.

"habiskan setelah itu antar aku beli pakaian ya ?" Sehun mendelik menatap Kai yang tengah mengerjap ngerjap matanya.

Di otak Sehun saat Kai mengatakan pakaian adalah pakaian yang di pakai Kai saat pertunjukannya.

Bra dan Celana yang sangat pendek itu ?

Sehun membulatkan matanya menatap Kai yang tengah tersenyum lima jari.

"jangan bilang beli kacamata." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang memeragakan dengan kedua tangannya di bulatkan ke kedua matanya.

"kacamata ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya membuat Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"bukan Hun, pakaian untuk nanti malam."

"maksudku itu, kacamata." Ucap Sehun memeragakan menyentuh dadanya membuat Kai tertawa.

"astaga Sehun, iya beli itu." Kai tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun, membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mendengus kesal.

"antar aku ya Sehun ?" Sehun mendesah pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"yeaaay ! terimakasih Sehun." Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Sehun lalu mengecup pelan pipi Sehun.

.

.

#####

.

.

"yang ini ya Hun." Sehun menatap horor bra yang di pegang Kai, apa tidak ada yang lebih tebal dan panjang dari itu ? bahkan Sehun bisa melihat sosok Kai dari cup bra itu.

"yang lain sayang, itu tipis sekali." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lalu meletakan bra itu di tempatnya, tangan Kai menarik Sehun untun memasuki toko pakaian dalam membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang.

"kalau itu tidak boleh ini tidak boleh, aku yang pilihkan aku duduk disana untuk menunggu." Sehun membulatkan matanya menatap Kai yang tengah melipat tangannya kesal.

Kesal ? tentu saja bagaimana tidak kesal sudah 1 jam berada di dalam toko tapi tidak ada satu pun barang Kai beli, kerena Sehun selalu mengatakan _**'Yang Lain Sayang'**_ dan berakhir Kai kembali meletakannya di tempat semula.

"kenapa aku ? kan kau yang pakai."

"tapi kau yang lihat, cepat lah. Aku sudah lelah." Ucap Kai sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku tunggu toko itu.

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah lalu menatap sekitar, sebenarnya alasan Sehun sangat logis jika sampai Kai salah pilih pakaian yang di pakai malam ini bisa saja tubuh polos Kai lah yang jadi pertunjukan semua pria disana.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan memohon membuat Kai menoleh kearah lain dan mendengus kesal.

Sehun mendesah pelan lalu menghampiri penjaga toko dan meminta bantuan wanita muda penjaga toko itu.

"bisa tolong bantu aku ?" tanya Sehun pada penjaga toko itu membuat penjaga toko itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"pilihkan beberapa pasang pakaian dalam warna apa saja untuk gadis Tan disana, jika menurutmu cocok. Tapi aku ikut untuk memastikan saja cocok atau tidak." Jelas Sehun membuat penjaga toko itu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Kenapa malah pria yang memilihkan pakaian untuk wanita ? pakaian dalam lagi ? penjaga toko itu menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"apa saja ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"warna nya ?"

"apa saja, karena untuk malam hari dan kurasa jangan terlalu warna menyala seperti kuning atau hijau." Jelas Sehun membuat penjaga toko itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"kalian pengantin baru ya ?"

"ahh ?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya membuat penjaga toko itu terkekeh lalu berjalan menghampiri pakaian pakaian dalam yang tergantung di dekatnya.

"banyak pengantin baru yang sedang melakukan progam hamil dan meminta pendapat pakaian dalam warna apa saja yang bisa menaikan gairah." Jelas penjaga toko itu sambil memberikan sepasang pakaian dalam atas bawah berwarna coklat muda pada Sehun.

"terlalu tipis." Jawab Sehun, lalu penjaga itu kembali menggantungkannya lagi, lalu tanganya beralih ke gantungan lain dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"warna merah, biru dan hijau tua adalah warna pembangkit gairah." Sehun menatap penjaga itu dan pakaian dalam berwarna merah yang berada dalam genggamannya membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"pilihkan saja, aku pusing."

Penjaga toko itu terkekeh dan dengan lincahnya tangan penjaga toko itu mengambil pakaian dalam warna apapun dan dengan model apapun lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap dengan tatapan meringis melihat ketujuh model pakaian yang di pilihkan untuk Kai, apa semua model pakaian dalam berbahan tipis ? Sehun baru menyadari itu.

"aku ambil semuanya." Ucap Sehun akhirnya, kalau dipikir pikir jika Sehun melarang Kai membeli pakaian itu, berarti Kai tampil tanpa pakaian ? Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko itu.

Sehun dan penjaga toko itu menghampiri kasir dan membayar semua belanjaan itu, setelah selesai Sehun menghampiri Kai yang sudah beridri melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi nya.

"kau pendek jika tidak pakai itu." Kai yang hanya mendengar suara langsung berancang ancang melempar heels nya kearah Sehun.

"ku pikir orang gila."

"mana ada orang gila tampan."

"ya itu kau." Jawab Kai cepat membuat Sehun mendengus kesal, jika wanita di hadapannya bukan kekasihnya mungkin Sehun sudah meninggalkannya.

Lidahnya tajam seperti pisau jika sudah bicara.

"hooaaa, kau membelikan 7 pasang ? Sehun kau yang terbaik." Ucap Kai sambil melihat melihat hasil pilihan Sehun, Kai benar benar tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa memilihkan pakaian dalam untuknya.

"poppo sayang."

"jangan disini juga, nanti di rumah saja." Jawab Kai asal sambil memasukan belanjaannya ke dalam papper bag.

"berarti aku bisa minta lebih."

"tidak juga, ayo pulang." Ucap Kai sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri lalu menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar toko dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada penjaga toko.

.

.

#####

.

.

"bye." Kai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun saat Sehun hendak berpamitan untuk pulang, karena sudah seharian penuh Sehun menemani Kai.

"hanya itu ?"

"lalu mau ku apakan ?" tanya Kai saat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

"jangan merajuk Sehun." Cengiran khas Sehun langsung terpancar membuat Kai memicingkan matanya.

"ku beri pengingat untukmu sayang, karena nanti aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Kai menganggukan kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang pintu rumahnya.

"jangan memakai kacamata yang terlalu tipis, lalu pakai celana lagi, lalu jangan menggoda pria pria disana bisa di makan kau nanti, lalu jangan lupa kalau kau telah milik ku, lalu –"

"tidak sekalian kau suruh aku tidak usah tampil Hun." Ucap Kai memotong ucapan Sehun,membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"itu kata lainnya, bisa tidak sayang ?" Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap Sehun yang tengah menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

"darimana kau dapat aegyo seperti itu ?" senyum Sehun semakin lebar membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

"keponakanku, dia akan melakukan itu pada kakak ipar ku jika keinginannya tidak di penuhi."

"lalu kau melakukannya padaku ?" tanya Kai membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"nanti ku kabari jika di izinkan." Senyum Sehun semakin mengembang dan langsung memeluk Kai.

"aku pulang dulu."

"hati hati ya baby Hunnie." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kai yang terkekeh.

"panggilan apa itu ?"

"panggilan baru untukmu, lucu kan selucu aku." Jawab Kai sambil memberikan cengiran dan peace sign kearah Sehun.

"aku bukan bayi sayang."

"kau bayi Hun, bayi besar yang butuh kasih sayang aku." Jawab Kai membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"ya terserah kau sayang, panggil Hunnie saja jangan baby apa tadi ? ah pokoknya itu jangan."

"iya iya." Kai menganggukan kepalanya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"kemarikan pipimu Hun." Ucap Kai membuat Sehun mendekatkan pipinya dan Kai mengecup pelan pipi Sehun.

"hati hati dan titip salam untuk ibumu yang kau bilang cerewet melebihi aku."

"yaaak !" Kai tertawa mendengar teriakan Sehun, Sehun melambaikan tangannya lalu memasuki mobilnya dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengajaknya kesini lagi kan yeol ? tapi kenapa sekarang kita ada disini ?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang tengah memperlihatkan senyum cerah plus bodohnya.

"aku hanya ingin tahu sampai mana kepolosan Sehun menghilang ?" ucap Chanyeol membuat Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol telak.

"bodoh, jika sampai Si Tan atau penari atau satunya menggoda dan sukses membuat Sehun klimaks bagaimana ?"

"tinggal katakan _**'Kau Harus Menikahinya Hun'**_ selesai." Kris menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban idiot bin gila yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol.

Malam ini, malam minggu dan bisa di pastikan diskotik penuh. Chanyeol dengan segenap percaya diri tinggi meminta izin pada ibu Sehun untuk mengajak Sehun jalan jalan.

Dan ternyata lebih mudah meminta izin pada ibu Sehun dari pada meminta izin ibu wanita incarannya, ya jelas Sehun itu laki laki jadi pasti sang ibu mempercayakannya padanya.

"aku lepas tanggung jawab soal itu." Kris angkat tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasuki diskotik itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menunggu Sehun.

"ayolah." Teriak Chanyeol saat Sehun tak kunjung tiba di sampingnya, Sehun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan.

Paling paling tidak jauh jauh dari ibunya yang sedang memberikan petuah untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut, Chanyeol tersenyum.

Ibu Sehun tahu saja jika Chanyeol akan memulangkan Sehun pada pagi harinya.

"ibumu tidak akan marah jika kau mengatakan kau sedang bersamaku." Chanyeol merebut ponsel Sehun membuat Sehun hampir memekik.

"tapi –"

"tidak ada tapi tapian Sehun, kita sudah terlambat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukan jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dinihari.

Mereka terlambat karena harus meminta izin pada ibu Sehun, daripada mereka harus mendengar 2 ponsel berbunyi sekaligus lebih baik di antisipasi dengan meminta izin.

"aku tidak mau masuk hyung." Chanyeol menoleh menatap Sehun yang tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"lalu ?" Sehun mengedikan bahunya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

Jika Sehun masuk dan Sehun bertemu dengan Kai ? matilah Sehun, kerena Sehun sudah mengatakan tidka akan ke diskotik malam ini tapi malah muncul seperti hantu.

"ayo masuk." Sehun menghela nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki diskotik mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang sudah terduduk di hadapan Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Hai." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lalu menatap Sehun yang memberi tatapan _**'Jangan Katakan Apapun'**_ membuat Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya.

"seperti kemarin Baek." Ucap Kris membuat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kris lalu Sehun di pinggir.

Baekhyun menganggukan lalu mulai meracik minuman untuk Chanyeol dan Kris, lampu diskotik yang sudah mati membuat pandangan mereka bertiga terbatas.

"ponselku hyung." Rengek Sehun membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, Sehun harus melihat apa Kai membalas pesannya mengenai ia tampil atau tidak ?

"diamlah Hun." Lirih Chanyeol yang sudah memutar kursinya menghadap meja DJ membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

Baekhyun yang mengerti akan kegelisahan Sehun dari raut wajahnya memberikan minuman non alkohol pada Sehun.

"ini ?"

"bukan alkohol Hun." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan ikut memutar kursinya di ikuti Kris yang ikut memutar kursinya.

Mata Sehun membulat melihat satu wanita berkulit coklat yang sedang meliuk liukan badannya, mata Sehun terpaku pada dada dan topengnya.

Otak Sehun yang memang masih memiliki ingatan yang kuat langsung terpikirkan tadi siang saat mengantar Kai membeli _**'Pakaian Kerjanya'**_ dan pakaian itu di pakai oleh wanita berkulit coklat yang tengah meliuk liukan badannya.

"itu ?"

"Si Tan ?"

"Aaaahh ?" Sehun menganga kan mulutnya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak berkedip menatap wanita itu.

"kau yakin itu Si Tan, hyung ?"

"kulit eksotiknya membuat ku mudah mengenalinya Hun." Jawab Chanyeol membuat Sehun menatap wanita itu sambil memicingkan matanya.

Jika itu Si Tan ada yang aneh tapi apa ya ? Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya berfikir sejenak.

Teriakan riuh dari para pria pria disana membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, mata Sehun membulat saat wanita itu menghampirinya.

Tanpa sadar membuat Sehun memundurkan kursinya dan terbentur meja bartender milik Baekhyun membuat meja itu bergeser sedikit.

"sudah ku duga Si Tan menyukaimu Hun." Sehun meringis menatap wanita yang mendekat itu.

Perasaan lain muncul, bukan perasaan senang atau apa lah itu tapi perasaan takut. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya, bukan seharusnya Sehun senang jika Kai hanya menghampirinya ?

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya wanita berkulit coklat itu Kai atau bukan ?

Wanita itu mendekat kearah Sehun sambil menyeringai membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang hanya terdiam.

Sehun masih polos seperti kemarin.

Wanita itu merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya gugup.

Wanita itu meniup telinga Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun bergidik, Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena takut.

Wanita itu menangkup wajah Sehun membuat Sehun reflek memejamkan matanya takut.

wanita itu mencium bibir Sehun membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung membulat menatap horor wanita yang tengah menyesap bibirnya.

Chanyeol dan Kris langsung memekik tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapan mereka, Sehun tak sepenuhnya polos ternyata.

Sehun tidak membalas perlakuan wanita itu, otaknya tak sejalan dengan tubuhya. Ada perasaan lain yang muncul di dada da otaknya. Dadanya tidak berdetak dan otaknya selalu memikirkan Kai.

Semua pria yang berada disana langsung riuh melihat tingkah wanita yang bisa sesukai hati mencium bahkan membuat seorang pria langsung tunduk di hadapannya dan Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan tidak suka saat semua pria menatapnya.

"Sehun ?" reflek Sehun menoleh kearah suara dan membuat wanita itu juga melepaskan ciumannya dan Sehun langsung menatap horor. Chanyeol dan Kris yang memang tidak tahu apa apa hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Ka.. Kai." Panggil Sehun gugup sambil mendorong wanita itu menjauh dan Kai langsung pergi dari diskotik tempatnya bekerja itu, melupakan keinginannya untuk melihat atau berbincang dengan Baekhyun sebagai sosok lain dari Si Tan.

"tunggu." Wanita itu mencengkram tangan Sehun membuat Sehun menoleh menatap tidak suka wanita itu.

"kau kenal dengannya ?" Sehun menatap dari atas kebawah wanita itu dan mendesah pelan, kulit mereka sama coklatnya dan bodohnya kenapa Sehun tidak menyadari perbedaan mereka yang berada di matanya ?

"dia kekasihku." Jawab Sehun mantap membuat mata wanita itu membulat, tak terkecuali Chanyeol, Kris dan Baekhyun yang mendengar itu.

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang tengah terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya, ternyata tidak sepenuhnya Sehun polos.

"kita benar benar merusak kepolosan Sehun, Hyung."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan diskotik itu, diskotik yang mempertemukannya dengan Kai dan Sehun tidak berharap diskotik itu juga yang membuatnya di jauhkan dari Kai.

Sehun bisa gila jika itu terjadi.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

**Hollaa Hwa bawa Diskotik lagi #Nyengir karena hari libur Hwa berubah drastis jadi Hwa ga yakin bisa publish lanjutan semua cerita Hwa tepat waktu, terlebih jadwal kerja Hwa yang padet merayap kaya macetnya jakarta.**

**oiaa buat review yang chapter kemarin yang bilang ciuman pertama Sehun sama sekertaris Kris ? itukan keinginan dari wanitanya bukan keinginan dari Sehunnya jadi Sehun menganggap itu bukan ciumannya tapi ciuman wanita itu #apahSiLoHwa hahaha.**

**Nah chapter ini sudah mulai ada konflik antara Kai sama Sehun, tapi Hwa ga bakal bikin konflik terlalu berat mengingat cerita yang lain konfliknya udah berat kaya sembako #eh**

**Udah ya gituh ajah, maaf Hwa ga bisa sebutin satu satu para readers yang udah review. Kalian semua membuat semangat Hwa naik gitu pas baca review kalian sumpah dah ga boong #wks**

**Okeeh salam HunKai Shipper *wink bareng Kai***

**Paai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menarik tangan Kai yang sedang berlari, nafas Sehun memburu saat matanya menangkap mata Kai yang berair.

"maaf." Lirih Sehun membuat Kai menundukan kepalanya dan menghapus jejak air matanya, Kai melepaskan genggamannya membuat Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"mungkin ini yang kau rasakan saat kau melihatku dengan pria lain tapi ini jauh lebih sakit Hun.

"Kai maafkan aku, aku mengira it –"

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu perbedaan aku dengannya."

"Kaai." Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"maafkan aku."

"aku yang harusnya meminta maaf." Ucap Kai sambil mengenggam tangan Sehun, Sehun menatap Kai yang menangis dalam diam.

Sehun merasakan sesak di dadanya melihat Kai menangis dan yang membuatnya menangis adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menarik Kai dalam pelukannya dan mengelus lembut punggung Kai yang masih terisak.

"maafkan aku Hun, aku bukan wanita yang baik untukmu."

"ssst… jangan bicara seperti itu Kai, aku yang memilihmu, aku tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untukku, jadi jangan berkata seperti itu ya sayang." Oceh Sehun panjang sambil mengelus lembut punggung Kai, Kai yang masih terisak malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"aku mencintaimu Hun." Sehun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kai, walaupun keluar saat Kai menangis tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa senang.

"aku lebih mencintaimu Kai." Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tangisnya semakin reda.

.

.

#####

.

.

Pagi ini Kai sudah kembali duduk di sofa diskotik yang masih sepi, jelas masih sepi karena diskotik belum buka dan Kai sudah duduk disana ingin melancarkan rencana baik untuk hidupnya.

"aku mengundurkan diri." Ucap Kai pada seorang pria bermata sipit yang menatapnya tajam, Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"apa alasanmu ?" Tanya pria bermata sipit itu sambil menatap tajam Kai yang masih menundukan kepalanya, Kai menghela nafasnya lagi.

"aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kehidupanku." Jelas Kai sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"kau benar benar akan mundur Kai ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil menatap pria sipit itu.

"iya oppa, terimakasih atas pekerjaan yang kau berikan padaku tapi aku harus berubah, aku benar benar tidak ingin kehidupanku seperti ini terus."

"pasti karena pria itu ya." Kai mendelik dan menatap horror pria di hadapannya yang tersenyum.

"tidak juga oppa." Ucap Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, pria sipit di hadapannya hanya terkekeh.

"kalau iya juga tidak apa, Taemin pun mengundurkan diri dengan cara seperti ini hanya saja terlambat mengetahuinya dan hamil." Jelas pria bermata sipit membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi aku tidak hamil oppa."

"aku tahu, mana mungkin pria polos seperti kekasihmu berbuat seperti itu." Kai memicingkan matanya menatap pria bermata sipit di hadapannya.

"kau tahu ?"

"jelas aku tahu,setiap pengunjung disini selalu mencatat nama dan memberikan name card pada kasir, Kai sayang." Jelas pria itu membuat Kai menghela nafasnya.

Berarti hubungannya dengan Sehun hampir semua rekan kerjanya tahu ? jadi untuk apa menyembunyikannya ? apa lagi jika atasannya Onew sudah tahu.

"baiklah." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Onew yang tersenyum.

"jadi aku di izinkan ?"

"tentu saja, semoga sukses dengan karirmu Kai, kau wanita yang berbakat dalam segala hal." Kai langsung reflek berteriak membuat Onew berjingkat kaget.

"astaga, atur suaramu Kai."

"maaf dan terimakasih oppa."

Kai keluar ruangan Onew dengan senyum yang mengembang membuat Baekhyun yang berpapasan dengan Kai yang di minta untuk datang menatap heran Kai.

"kau ?" Kai yang merasa di tunjuk Baekhyun pun menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang menatap nya dengan tatapan heran.

"iya ?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Kai terkekeh dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"aku ? aku ada urusan dengan Onew oppa sebentar, aku duluan eonnie." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan Kai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ka.. Kai ?"

"nde ?" Kai menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan ragu.

"hubunganmu dengan Sehun baik baik saja kan ?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya gelisah.

"selalu baik eonnie." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kai membuat Baekhyun menghela nfasnya lega.

Baekhyun sempat mengira jika Kai akan memutuskan Sehun saat melihat Sehun tengah berciuman panas dengan Si Tan semalam, nyatanya Kai wanita yang baik dan pengertian.

"baguslah, karena semalam wanita itu yang menggoda Sehun." Jelas Baekhyun membuat Kai menganggukan kepalanya, jika masalah itu Kai tahu karena Sehun bukan pria penggoda seperti yang lain.

"aku tahu, Sehun terlalu polos untuk jadi pria pria penggoda eonnie." Baekhyun terkekeh nyaris tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai.

Benar juga, Sehun terlalu polos untuk di sebut pria penggoda. Di dekati wanita saja sudah gugup sampai menahan nafasnya apa lagi harus menggoda, rasanya aneh dan tidak mungkin.

"yasudah aku pergi dulu eonnie." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu Kai meninggalkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun ikut berbalik meninggalkan Kai. Ia harus menemui atasannya.

Kai berjalan cepat sambil membenarkan letak syal dan jaketnya, melirik sebentar ke jam miliknya dan mendesah pelan.

Sudah jam 11 siang dan Kai masih berada di tempat ini.

"Kai ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seorang gadis berkulit coklat yang menatapnya sendu.

"Tao-ya ? ada apa kau kesini ?" Tanya Kai sambil tersenyum membuat Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Onew oppa memintaku untuk datang dan kau kenapa ada disini ?" ucap Tao membuat kai tersenyum hangat.

Penari baru yang baru bekerja satu minggu lalu itu menatap Kai dengan sendu, pikirannya masih berkecamuk dan masih memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"aku ada urusan sedikit dengannya." Tao menganggukan angguk anggukan kepalanya lalu menatap Kai yang tersneyum.

"untuk yang semalam maafkan aku Kai, aku sungguh tidak tahu jika pria itu kekasihmu." Jelas Tao membuat Kai tersenyum lalu mengelus pundak Tao.

"sudah tidak apa, jelas kau tidak mengenalnya karena ia selalu pergi saat aku selesai tampil." Jelas Kai membuat Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai yang tersenyum.

Entahlah Tao tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, Kai terlalu sabar untuk tipikal seorang gadis. Gadis manapun akan marah dan langsung memutuskan hubungan jika melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan gadis lain.

Dan itu yang ada di pemikiran Tao, ia harus merusak hubungan seniornya dengan kekasihnya dengan cara menggoda kekasihnya Kai dan mencium nya tapi yang ia dapatkan dari Kai sendiri sepertinya hubungan mereka baik baik saja.

"kalian tidak bertengkar ?" Kai menatap Tao yang tengan menatapnya, membuat Kai tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"untuk apa bertengkar jika bisa di selesaikan secara baik baik ? banyak waktu kami yang terbuang jika aku melakukan itu." Jelas Kai membuat Tao ikut tersenyum lalu beralih memeluk Kai yang memekik kaget dengan perlakuan Tao.

"maafkan aku Kai, malam itu kekasihmu terlihat bersinar di mataku." Kai menganggukan kepalanya dan mengelus punggung Tao lembut.

Sehun memang selalu bersinar, disaat semua pria mengelu elukan nama dan memaksa untuk di hampiri dan digoda, tapi Sehun hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat, kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat dan itulah yang membuat Sehun bersinar di tengah pria hidung belang yang minta di belai.

"aku memaafkanmu Tao."

"terimakasih Kai." Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan membalas senyuman Tao.

"aku harus pergi Tao." Tao menganggukan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai yang mulai meninggalkan diskotik.

Tao langsung beralih berjalan memasuki diskotik untuk menemui Onew.

.

.

.

"jadi kau memintaku untuk jadi wanita penghibur itu ?" pekik Baekhyun membuat Onew mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"berminat ?" Tanya Onew membuat Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya lelah.

Baekhyun menatap Onew yang tengah membuka buka sebuah dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"masuklah." Teriak Onew membuat seseorang membuka pintunya dan Baekhyun kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan masuklah Tao dengan wajah cerah ceria.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu ?" Tanya Onew saat Tao sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"tidak ada apa apa." Jawab Tao menatap Baekhyun dan matanya membulat melihat sosok bartender wanita berada di ruangan Onew.

"apa Kai tadi kesini ?" Onew menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Tao dan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah heran.

"iya, Kai mengajukan surat pengunduran diri padaku."

"APA?" teriakan Baekhyun dan Tao sukses membuat kursi yang di duduki Onew mudur beberapa centi.

"bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Tao membuat Onew menarik maju kursinya dan menatap Tao.

"bisa saja karena ia harus kembali ke kampung halamannya."

"Ja.. Jadi Kai bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur ?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Tao menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun.

"iya, dia adalah penari pertama di selang waktu jam 12 sampai jam 2."

"jadi Kai itu Si Tan ?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Onew menganggukan kepalanya.

Onew sangat banyak tahu mengenai julukan yang di berikan pada kedua penarinya dulu, Si Tan dan Si Putih. Mengingat kedua penarinya memiliki dua warna kulit yang berbeda.

"lalu yang semalam itu siapa ?"

"aku." Jawa Tao membuat Baekhyun menatap horror, jadi Sehun dan Si Tan itu sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih ? kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika Kai dan Si Tan adalah satu orang yang sama.

"lalu aku menggantikan Si Tan ?" Onew menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau berminat ?"

.

.

#####

.

.

Siang ini, Sehun terlihat gelisah menatap jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya, menunggu saat jarum kecil tepat berada di angka 5 dan jarum panjang di angka 12.

Sehun benar benar ingin pulang dan menghampiri Kai di rumahnya, kenapa ? ada apa dengan Kai ?

Karena Kai sama sekali tidak membalas semua pesan singkat bahkan telepon yang Sehun tujukan padanya sejak kejadian malam itu, ya jangan Tanya kenapa ? dan apa ? ini memang murni salah Sehun dan Sehun merasa ia pantas mendapatkan ini.

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa jika tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Kai, Sehun terlalu mencintai Kai.

"gelisah karena kekasihmu ?" Sehun menatap Kris yang baru saja duduk di mejanya dan menatap Sehun lekat, beruntung mereka di tempatkan dalam satu ruangan jadi jika Kris dan Chanyeol tidak ada hanya dirinya sendirilah yang tetap berada disana.

"Hyung aku harus bagaimana ? sejak kejadian malam itu ia tidak membalas pesanku." Jelas Sehun sambil terus mendial nomor Kai bahkan sampai Sehun sangat hafal akan ucapan operator yang menjawabnya.

"mungkin dia sibuk ?"

Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada Kris yang menjawabnya dengan santai, kemarin seharian penuh Sehun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar Kai dan hari ini Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin itu kembali terjadi lagi.

Sudah cukup kemarin Sehun uringan uringan saat menemani ibu dan kakak iparnya pergi kerumah paman mereka di Daegu.

"aku tahu kesibukannya hyung dan sesibuk sibuknya kai pasti akan membalas pesanku walaupun hanya satu kata." Jelas Sehun sambil menatap Kris yang tengah membuka dokumen yang baru ia ambil tadi.

Ini hari pertama kerja di awal minggu, kenapa Kris harus di hadapkan pada Sehun yang tengah galau ?

"yasudah kau temui dia saat pulang nanti."

"itu memang rencanaku."

"dan jangan ganggu aku !" Sehun mendelik dan menganggukan kepalanya mantap saat melihat hawa hitam menyelimuti Kris.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapan pintu berwarna coklat dengan tulisan _**'For Rent' **_tergantung di depannya, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya samar, mana mungkin rumah yang masih berisikan penghuni harus di pasang tulisan seperti itu ?

Sehun mengetuk pintu secara pelan awalnya dan semakin brutal mengingat ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu.

"maaf." Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita muda cantik dengan wajah hampir serupa dengan Kai, menatap Sehun heran.

"Kau menganggu kenyamanan disini." Sehun menghela nafasnya dan membungkukan badannya meminta maaf.

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?" wanita muda itu mengerjap matanya menatap Sehun yang tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"iya ?"

"kemana perginya penghuni kamar ini ?" wanita muda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang berwajah sendu.

"Kai maksudmu ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"dia sudah pergi." Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya menatap wanita muda di hadapannya, wanita itu menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap Sehun yang terdiam dengan mata berkaca.

"ke… kemana ?" tanya Sehun gugup sambil menghampiri wanita muda itu membuat wanita muda itu reflek memundurkan badannya.

"kembali kerumah ibunya, kau siapa ? kenapa mencari Kai ? kau ada urusan dengan Kai ?" tanya wanita muda itu bertubi tubi pada Sehun membuat Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan jatuh terduduk membuat wanita muda itu reflek menghampiri Sehun.

"Hei kau baik baik saja ?" tanya wanita muda itu sambil menatap Sehun yang sudah menangis dalam diam.

Bagaimana Kai bisa meninggalkannya saat dirinya sedang cinta cintanya ? apa karena masalah itu Kai jadi meninggalkannya ? Sehun semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Minho oppa." Wanita muda itu berteriak saat tangis Sehun semakin menjadi dan seorang pria tinggi menghampiri mereka berdua.

"ada apa Taem ?"

"bantu aku membawa 'Dia' kedalam rumah."

.

.

#####

.

.

"ya aku Taemin, salam kenal Oh Sehun." Sehun terduduk dengan lesu di sofa rumah Taemin dan Minho.

Taemin menatap Sehun dengan miris membuat Taemin mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"ya Taemin Nonna, aku tidak menyangka jika itu malam terakhir aku bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya membuat Taemin beralih jadi duduk di samping Sehun dan mengelus punggung Sehun.

"mungkin ada alasan Kai meninggalkanmu."

"tapi aku mencintainya Nonna."

"Kai juga mencintaimu." Ucap Taemin membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Taemin yang berada di sampingnya.

"kau dekat dengan Kai ?" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya mantap membuat Sehun semakin berwajah sendu.

Sungguh baru kali ini Sehun benar benar merasakan sesak di dadanya sangat terasa dan Sehun baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai.

"tentu karena kami pernah satu tempat kerja." Ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"diskotik di tengah kota itu ?" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"aku dulu bekerja disana berdua dengan Kai lalu satu minggu yang lalu aku baru mengundurkan diri." Sehun membulatkan matanya yang berair membuat Taemin mengelus pelan punggung Sehun.

"Kau si putih ?" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"entah kenapa julukan kami Si Tan dan Si Putih, dan aku harus mengundurkan diri karena akan menikah, kau bertemu dengan Kai di diskotik itu kan ? Onew oppa bilang hubungan yang berawal dari diskotik itu akan langgeng, sudah banyak buktinya kok jadi kau berdoa saja semoga kalian salah satunya."

"Kai." Lirih Sehun membuat Taemin mengelus lembut punggung Sehun, Sehun sama sekali tidak berfikiran jauh sampai sana.

Kai meninggalkannya dan kembali kerumah orangtuanya, Sehun hanya tahu jika Kai kelahiran Pohang dan hidup sendiri di Seoul tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu dimana pastinya rumah Kai.

"Kau tahu apa alasan Kai kembali kerumah ibunya ?" Taemin mengedikan bahunya tak tahu, karena pertemuannya dengan Kai terakhir kali adalah saat Kai pulang kerja dan sukses membuat Kai terlambat tidur.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dadanya benar benar sesak mengingat semua kenangan yang di lakukannya dengan Kai.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya saat airmata kembali turun melewati pipinya, Taemin tidak pernah bisa menghadapi seseorang yang menangis karena ia akan ikut menangis.

Taemin mengelus lembut punggung Sehun.

"cinta sejati tidak akan pernah mati dan ku yakin jika kalian berjodoh kalian akan di pertemukan oleh tuhan."

Sehun semakin menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Taemin, nyatanya mencintai seseorang yang mencintai kita tidak semulus bayangan orang orang, Sehun harus tetap merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit hati.

.

.

#####

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan sendu, malam ini mereka kembali ke diskotik itu tapi ini kemauan Sehun bukan kemauan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meruntuki kebodohannya membuat Sehun seperti mayat hidup sekarang, senyum sulit, makan sulit, bicara pun sulit.

Hanya wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat di wajah putihnya, mirip seperti vampire vampire difilm yang sering ia tonton berdua dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Hun."

"aku ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun Nonna, hyung." Jawab Sehun setelah duduk di meja bartender tempat Baekhyun biasa meracik minuman tapi matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimana pun.

Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri dan kanan semua sama tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, apa Baekhyun tidak masuk kerja ?

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun yang terdiam dengan wajah datarnya apa Sehun sudah berpindah kelain hati ?

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu bangkit berdiri membuat Chanyeol ikut bangkit berdiri.

"aku antar pulang Hun." Ucap Chanyeol tapi Sehun tetap diam, Sehun benar benar mogok bicara padanya.

"aku minta maaf Hun."

"ini bukan salahmu hyung, ini sudah di takdirkan tuhan." Jawab Sehun sepat sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis menatap Sehun, binar matanya semakin redup dan senyuman khasnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sehun ? Chanyeol ?" kedua pria tampan itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan senyum Sehun tercetak saat melihat Baekhyun disana.

"Baekhyun Nonna." Baekhyun terkekeh melihat senyum Sehun, Chanyeol pun ikut menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"aku ingin bertanya ?"

"tanya apa ?"

"apa Si Tan masih bekerja disini ?" mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"aah lebih baik kita kerumahku saja, aku akan ceritakan semuanya disana."

.

.

#####

.

.

"Ja… Jadi kau sekarang wanita penghibur itu Baek ?" mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, tak berbeda dengan reaksi Sehun yang hanya membulatkan matanya.

"mungkin Si Tan yang kau katakan adalah Kai ? Kai sudah mengunduran diri dari diskotik dan atasanku memintaku untuk menggantikan posisinya." Sehun langsung menghela nafasnya, sepertinya Kai benar benar ingin menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"aku tidak mengerti."Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"bodoh." Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memekik sakit.

"sakit bodoh."

"aku tidak perduli."

"lalu apa alasan Kai mengundurkan diri ?" tanya Sehun membuat pertengkaran ChanBaek berhenti dan Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

"Kai ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya."

"hanya itu ?" Baekhyun mengangguk kepalanya mantap membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya miris.

Kai benar benar meninggalkannya, melupakan cinta yang sudah mereka bangun berdua dengan manis.

"salah satu di antara kalian harus menjelakan padaku." Pekik Chanyeol membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan telak di lengannya.

"berisik bodoh, kau ingin kalian berdua di usir karena mngunjungi wanita lajang tengah malam ?" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus lengannya yang dapat pukulan telak dari Baekhyun.

"begini, Si Tan yang saat pertama kali kalian membawa Sehun adalah Kai, lalu Kai adalah kekasih Sehun, lalu Si Coklat yang waktu itu mencium Sehun bukan Kai tapi penari pengganti Si Putih yang mengundurkan diri karena hamil." Jelas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Ternyata banyak yang tidak ia mengerti tentang magnae mereka, bahkan tentang kekasih Sehun yang pernah membuat Kris menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang terdiam, bagaimana caranya membuat Sehun kembali seperti dulu ?

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan menatap sang ibu yang tengah memasak sarapan untuknya dan kakak laki lakinya.

Kai kembali ke Pohang untuk memulai semuanya kembali dari awal, Kai akui ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena meninggalkannya tanpa kabar.

Kai merasa tidak pantas untu Sehun tapi ia terlalu mencintai Sehun, bayang bayang ibu Sehun yang menyayanginya selalu terlintas.

Lalu apa yang akan ibu Sehun lakukan jika tahu Kai seorang wanita penghibur di diskotik ? Kai sudah tahu jawabannya.

Entah Kai merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mengepack pakaiannya, mengatakan pada pemili apartement untuk pindah lalu meninggalkan Seoul menuju Pohang tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sehun.

Kai hanya ingin memulainya kembali, memulai awal kehidupannya dengan uang saku yang selama ini ia kumpulkan untuk kehidupannya kelak.

Kai ingin memperbaiki ekonomi keluarganya, walaupun Kai tahu jika ini sudah sangat terlambat tapi Kai benar benar ingin melakukannya.

"umma tahu kau lelah, jadi kau istirahat saja." Lamunan Kai buyar saat mendengar suara sang ibu yang selama ini jadi semangatnya bekerja.

"aku ingin membantumu umma, Jonghyun oppa mana ?" ucap Kai menghampiri sang ibu yang tengah memotong sayuran untuk sarapan mereka.

"sudah berangkat sejak tadi." Kai menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti membuat sang ibu tersenyum hangat.

Anak perempuannya kembali kerumah dan menemani di waktu sendirian tiba.

"jam 8 pendaftaran kuliahmu di buka kan ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Kai ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya walau tidak sampai sarjana tapi Kai menggunakan uangnya sendiri, uang yang ia akui sebenarnya tidak terlalu halal mengingat pekerjaanya.

Tapi Kai bertekad akan belajar setekun mungkin dan mencari pekerjaan halal untuknya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari hari berlalu, bulan bulan berlalu dan tahun tahun berlalu juga. Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Pria mapan dan tampan yang selalu mencintai Kai.

Bayang bayang Kai terlalu melekat di benaknya membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan Kai, sosok gadis manis yang terlihat indah di matanya.

3 tahun sejak Kai menghilang dan sejak itu pula Sehun tidak melupakan cintanya pada Kai, banyak wanita yang mendekat tapi Sehun menolak dan akhirnya menjauh.

Dan pada akhirnya hanya dirinya lah yang saat ini masih melajang, di saat kedua seniornya telah memutuskan untuk membina rumah tangga.

Kris dengan kekasih yang sudah di pacarinya selama 5 tahun, Suho. Lalu Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Sehun tidak menyangka jika kedua mood maker itu telah menikah, di kepalanya masih terekam jelas pertengkaran Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun saat dirinya menanyakan keberadaan Si Tan.

Pagi ini Sehun kembali harus memulai aktivitasnya, sejak 3 tahun kepergian Kai banyak yang berubah dari Sehun.

Hanya saja sikap manja dan menginginkan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Sehun oppa."

"nde ?" Sehun menoleh pada keponakan imutnya yang kini sudah berusia 7 tahun, semakin terlihat seperti kakaknya daripada kakak iparnya.

"bekalmu, nenek bilang jangan sampai terlambat makan siang nanti penyakitmu kambuh." Sehun meraih bekal makan siang berwarna biru itu dan memeluk keponakannya yang tersenyum.

"aigoo kau mirip sekali dengan Luhan hyung eoh."

"jelas aku anaknya."

"bukan anak Minseok Nonna ya ?" ucap Sehun membuat gadis kecil itu mempoutkan bibirnya tidak terima, Luhan ayahnya dan Minseok ibunya itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"itu ibuku, oppa." Sehun terkekeh mendengar rengekan Hyemin di telinganya, selalu seperti ini. Sehun selalu menggoda keponakannya dan berakhir dengan ibunya yang muncul tapi kali ini berbeda.

Karena sang ibu tengah berada dirumah sakit, Minseok. Kakak iparnya tengah berjuang melahirkan anak keduanya dengan Luhan kakak laki lakinya.

Dan Sehun kembali menjadi penjaga untuk Hyemin dan ayahnya.

"oppa harus berangkat, ayo kita berangkat bersama." Hyemin menganggukan kepalanya membuat Sehun mengusak pelan kepala Hyemin.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau terlambat."

"aku tahu hyung, Hyemin tidak ingin di tinggal jadilah aku terlambat." Kris menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Sehunnie."

"eumm." Gumam Sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas dan pensilnya.

"akhir bulan ini ada fashion show dan kita kebagian mengatur tata panggungnya." Sehun menggaruk alisnya gatal dan mengerjap matanya menatap kertas kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"biasanya konser kenapa jadi fashion show ?" Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya tidak mengerti.

Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol yang memang bekerja di sebuah stasiun televisi hanya bagian perencanaan dan penataan. Mengatur tata panggung dan iklan yang di sebar ke seluruh pelosok negeri.

Tapi biasanya mereka bertiga menangani tata panggung konser karena memang lebih mengandalkan sisi kreativ daripada fashion show.

Bahkan Sehun tidak mengerti model apa yang tengah di gandrungi anak muda di sekitar tempat kerjanya.

"jalani saja, cepat memulai cepat selesai juga." Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap Kris yang tengah menatap kertas kertas di meja nya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun membuka bekal makannannya dan mendesah pelan, sayuran ? kenapa harus ada sayuran di setiap kotak makannya ?

Sehun berdoa sejenak lalu memisahkan sayurannya menjauh dari nasinya.

"_**Harus seimbang Hun."**_

"_**sayuran tidak, daging pun tidak."**_

Sehun mendesah pelan entah kenapa setiap makan siangnya suara Kai benar benar terngiang di telinga dan kepalanya.

"aku gila karenamu Kai." Gumam Sehun sambil menutup bekal makannya, selera makannya hilang. Walaupun Kai tapi tetap saja, sesak langsung terasa di dadanya.

Sehun meninggalkan ruangannya dan pergi menuju restoran tempat Kris dan Chanyeol biasanya makan siang.

Sehun akan memakan apa saja yang tidak berbau daging dan sayuran.

"hyung." Panggil Sehun saat matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol dan Kris.

Kedua tiang itu melambai dan memanggil Sehun untuk duduk.

"tumben ? tidak membawa bekal makan siangmu ?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum mengejek membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

"bawa tapi suara Kai kembali terngiang."

"kurasa kau sudah gila Hun."

"gila karena Kai, hyung." Sehun mendesah pelan lalu menatap menu yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol.

"apa menu favorite restoran ini ?" Kris menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun menatap Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"daging panggang." Sehun mendesah pelan.

Ia ingin lari dari bekal makan siangnya kenapa kembali bertemu daging ?

"ada ayang panggang juga, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu eoh ?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Kris yang sudah menyeruput 'iced coffe' di hadapannya.

"ingin kupesankan apa ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih membuka buku menu.

"apapun asalkan ayam dan jangan daging." Jawab Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, membuat para pelayan menghampiri, 2 pelayan menghampiri membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"sudah eonni duduk saja, ini kan pekerjaanku." Ucap salah satu pelayan membuat pelayan dengan blazer dan rok pendek mendesah lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan meja Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kris.

"ada yang bisa di bantu tuan ?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membuka menunya, Sehun masih memandang pelayan dengan blazer yang memasuki bagian kasir.

"ahh kami ingin memesan Thai grilled chicken satu lalu… Hunnie kau makan nasi tidak ?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang masih memandang kearah kasir membuat pelayan yang melayani meja pun ikut menoleh dan menatap takut Sehun.

"Sehunnie." Sehun tersentak dan mengerjap matanya.

"ada apa hyung ?"

"nasi atau tidak ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu kepalanya kembali berputar menatap meja kasir.

"okeh baiklah, Nasi satu, orange jus satu."

"Kai ?"

"eoh ?" Chanyeol. Kris dan pelayan itu menoleh kearah Sehun yang bergumam memanggil nama Kai sambil menatap kasir.

Mungkin Sehun terlalu rindu pada Kai, Chanyeol dan Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya wanita penghibur itu sukses membuat Sehun galau segalaunya.

"ada lagi yang bisa di bantu ?" tanya pelayan itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"terimakasih." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Sehun kurasa kau gila." Ucap Kris membuat Sehun menoleh dan memicingkan matanya.

"itu Kai hyung, aku masih sangat hafal dengan bentuk tubuh dan rambutnya."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesah pelan, sepertinya pesona wanita itu tidak bisa menghilang dari benak Sehun.

"mana mungkin ? anggap saja Kai sudah mati bodoh." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Melupakan Kai ?

Cintanya pada Kai terlalu besar mana mungkin ia sebegitu mudahnya melupakan cintanya begitu saja.

"aku mencintainya hyung."

.

.

TBC !

.

.

**Maaf kalo ceritanya makin ga jelas ya, ini udah lepas dari diskotik tapi judulnya masih diskotik, buat yang nanyain tentang NC sabar ya, lagi proses kok kalo sekarang sekarang ga mungkin kan Kai nya lagi hilang.**

**Udah gitu ajah.**

**Gamsahamnida.**

**Paai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Kai yang sedang memainkan ponselnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pelayan yang membanting menunya kesal.

"ada apa ?" tanya Kai membuat pelayan itu menoleh menatap Kai.

"eonnie, 3 pria di meja 15 memandangmu terus menerus, kau harus hati hati." Kai menoleh kearah meja yang di maksud, memicingkan matanya menatap ketiga pria mapan yang tengah tertawa senang.

Mata Kai membulat saat matanya menangkap sosok berambut coklat dengan senyuman yang lebar dan bercahaya.

"Chan… Chanyeol ?" Kai menelan ludahnya menatap sosok yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol, pria berambut pirang platina dengan kulit putih susu pucat.

"Se… Sehun ?" Kai menggeserkan posisinya lalu menyentuh dadanya. Dadanya sesak melihat Sehun yang berada di hadapannya.

Tiga tahun tidak bertemu bahkan tidak memberi kabar, tidak membuat cinta dalam hati Kai menghilang bagai tertiup angin.

Bahkan cinta itu semakin menjadi dan semakin menyiksa Kai, banyak pria yang jelas jelas menaruh perhatian lebih pada Kai tapi bayang bayang Sehun selalu berada di otaknya dan membuat Kai menolak pria pria itu secara baik.

Kai melongok dan tepat saat yang sama Sehun tengan menatap kearah kasir tempatnya duduk, Kai langsung menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk kembali sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak normal sebagaimana mestinya saat matanya menatap mata tajam milik Sehun.

"Kai-ya ?"

"yaak !" Kai terlonjak kaget membuat Jonghyun kakak laki laki Kai menatap heran Kai yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya, memberikan sumpah serapah pada Jonghyun.

"ada apa ?"

"kau tidak kembali ke kantor ? biar aku yang jaga kasir, kau kembali bekerja sana." Kai melirik jam di tangannya dan matanya kembali membulat, 30 menit lagi jam kerjanya kembali di mulai.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, meraih tas kecil dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya lalu meninggalkan bagian kasir.

"hati hati." Kai menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan cepat melewati meja Sehun, Kai yakin jika Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dan jika mata itu pisau mungkin Kai sudah mati terbunuh oleh tatapan mata Sehun.

Kai berjalan menuju halte bus untuk kembali ke kantornya dari restoran milik Jonghyun yang di bangun dari hasilnya sendiri, mereka berdua nekat kembali meninggalkan sang ibuyang tidak ingin meninggalkan Pohang.

Dengan alasan yang tidak logis, tidak ingin melupakan kenangan yang di buat bersama ayah Kai tapi nyatanya alasan itu malah terdengar lucu di telinga Kai dan Jonghyun.

Kenangan hanya untuk disimpan di dalam hati bukan untuk terus menerus di kenang, kita tidak akan bisa bangkit jika terus menerus mengenang kenangan, begitulah kata Jonghyun dan Kai yakin jika itu kalimat juga untuk menyindir dirinya.

Jonghyun tahu bagaimana masalah percintaannya dengan Sehun dan Jonghyun juga tahu jika Kai belum bisa melepas kenangan dengan Sehun.

Cinta yang Sehun berikan pada Kai terlalu besar membuat Kai tidak mampu meninggalkan bahkan menggantikan posisi Sehun.

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun pria polos yang sukses membuatnya seperti daun terombang ambing oleh perasaan yang tidak pernah hilang.

.

.

#####

.

.

Keesokan hari nya, Sehun kembali datang ke restoran itu sendiri, ia jadi teringat saat nekat datang ke diskotik sendiri hanya untuk melihat Kai dan sekarang ia lakukan lagi dan beruntungnya ini restoran bukan diskotik.

"silahkan menunya." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum melihat pelayan pria yang menghampirinya.

Pelayan itu pergi dan mata Sehun langsung beralih menuju meja kasir, senyum Sehun tercetak saat matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang tengah pusing dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"Kau masih tetap cantik Kai." Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum, senyum terlalu tercetak jelas membuat tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Sehun menyentuh dadanya, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal membuat Sehun sesak nafas sendiri. Sehun menaikan tangannya dan pelayan lain menghampiri Sehun.

"ada yang bisa di bantu tuan ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"saya pesan daging panggang dan orange jus satu, terimakasih." Ucap Sehun satu kali tanpa jeda nafas membuat sang pelayan mencatat pesanan Sehun dengan cepat.

"ada lagi tuan ?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya pamit lalu membawa menu itu.

Sehun menoleh kearah kasir dan mendapati Kai yang tengah mempout kan bibirnya sambil memukul pelan lengan seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

Senyum Sehun langsung hilang melihat pria itu tersenyum dan mengusak pelan rambut hitam Kai membuat Kai tersenyum.

Sesak kembali menyeruak dalam dada Sehun, senyuman Kai yang di lakukan oleh orang lain lah yang membuat Sehun sesak nafas, dadanya berdetak cepat.

Cemburu ?

Jelas saja cemburu Kai masih kekasihnya walaupun sudah menghilang selama tiga tahun, tapi cinta Sehun tetap untuk Kai sampai kapan pun.

"pesanan anda tuan." Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum saat pesanannya datang, Sehun tersenyum saat melihat daging itu, dimakan masa apapun daging tetaplan makanan nikmat menurutnya.

"_**sayuran tidak daging pun tidak."**_

Sehun tersenyum saat suara Kai kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"baiklah." Gumam Sehun seakan menjawab suara Kai yang terngiang di otak dan telingannya.

Sehun meraih kentang. Lalu wortel, mengunyahnya perlahan walau hatinya menolak tapi tangan dan otaknya sama sekali tidak menolak.

Sehun memakan sayuran pendamping itu dengan cepat lalu menatap daging dengan berbinar dan menyuapnya sekali kali, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan restoran dengan tas di tangannya.

Sehun bangkit dan meraih tangan Kai yang terbebas lalu menariknya membuat tubuh Kai terputar dan matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berada di hadapannya.

Sehun menelan daging itu susah lalu tersenyum kearah Kai yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kai ?" Kai membulatkan matanya dan matanya berkaca melihat senyuman Sehun yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Sehun ?" Sehun langsung menarik Kai dalam pelukan eratnya membuat Kai membala pelukan erat Sehun.

"aku merindukanmu Kai." Kai menganggukan kepalanya, menjawab Sehun seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga merindukan Sehun.

"ayo."

"tunggu, aku harus kembali ke kantor." Kai melepaskan tangannya membuat Sehun menatap tidak percaya.

"nanti aku antar, temani aku makan siang dulu." Jelas Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya, apa sikap Sehun belum berubah ?

Kai menatap Sehun yang tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Kai untuk menuju meja dan mendudukan Kai di seberangnya.

"kau makan daging saja ?"

"tenang saja sayang, sayurannya sudah habis ku makan lebih dulu." Jelas Sehun membuat Kai tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ternyata Sehun belum berubah, Kai hanya takut jika Sehun berubah bahkan telah melupakannya tapi nyatanya Sehun sama sekali tidak berubah.

Tapi apakah Sehun masih mencintainya seperti dulu ? Kai menghela nafasnya pelan membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan ?" Kai membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun yang sedang mengunyah potongan daging.

Kai tahu jika Sehun tengah meminta penjelasan kenapa menghilang selama 3 tahun tanpa kabar tapi dengan bahasa yang halus.

"eumm… maafkan aku." Lirih Kai membuat Sehun menyeruput orange jusnya lalu menatap Kai yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"maaf untuk ?"

"meninggalkanmu."

"mungkin tubuhmu yang meninggalakanku Kai tapi aku yakin jika hati dan cintamu tetap memihak padaku." Kai tertawa sendiri melihat Sehun yang terkekeh dengan ucapan yang di ucapkan sendiri.

"aku benarkan ?" tanya Sehun menatap Kai lekat membuat Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"tepat sekali Hun." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Kai lembut.

"kau tahu betapa terpuruknya aku saat kau meninggalkanku tiba tiba ?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"aku lebih suka dunia malam dari pada dunia nyataku, karena saat itu aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kau hadir di sisiku." Kai menundukan kepalanya membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"maafkan aku Hun, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya yang sudah buruk." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Kai yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"aku kembali ke Pohang melanjutkan sekolahku, kini setelah aku lulus aku kembali lagi ke Seoul karena memilik pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari kemarin, aku benar benar ingin merubah hidupku Hun. Dulu kau pernah memintaku untuk berhenti aku tidak mau karena aku sudah terikat akan pekerjaan itu tapi setelah aku melihatmu dengan penari lain, aku tahu apa alasannya kau menyuruhku berhenti dan bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang yang aku sayang melakukan itu, maafkan aku Hun."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Kai dari samping sambil mengelus lembut punggung Kai.

"sudah tak apa Kai." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kai yang duduk, Kai memutar posisi duduknya menatap Sehun.

"aku senang kau mendengarkan ucapkanku." Kai menganggukan kepalanya dan satu bulir air mata turun melewati pipi Kai.

"dan aku senang kau meninggalkan pekerjaan itu karena aku, maukah kau kita memulainya dari awal ?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"kita mulai semuanya dari awal, melupakan semua yang sudah lalu. Dan kita mulai dari sekarang, kau mau Kai ? aku mencintaimu Kai, sangat mencintaimu." Kai tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan Sehun langsung membalas senyum Kai, langsung memeluk Kai erat.

Mereka bahkan lupa jika mereka masih berada di restoran dan adegan mereka sukses membuat satu restoran riuh dengan teriakan tapi mereka tidak perduli karena cinta mereka yang hilang kembali dan mereka siap memulainya lagi dari awal.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau kembali terlambat masuk magnae." Sehun yang tengah tersenyum langsung menoleh kearah Kris yang tengah membenarkan letak kertas kertas di mejanya.

"kau tahu tidak hyung." Sehun menghampiri Kris dengan menggeser bangku kerjanya dan duduk di samping Kris membuat Kris menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"tidak."

"mau kuberitahu tidak ?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat Kris menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"tidak." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kris menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Sehun yang mencibir sambil menggeser kembali kursi ke mejanya.

"memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam tidak memperdulikan pertengkaan kecil Kris dan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan menggeser bangkunya kearah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mendelik kaget.

"kau tahu hyung." Tanya Sehun berbinar, membuat Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang mengerjap ngerjap matanya.

"aku bertemu Kai." Ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lalu mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa tidak ada reaksi ?

"baguslah."

"dimana ?"

Ucap Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan membuat Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian lalu tersneyum.

"direstoran tempat kita makan siang kemarin, ternyata itu milik kakak laki laki Kai dan tadi aku mengantarnya bekerja jadi terlambat." Chanyeol dan Kris melempar pandangan satu sama lain melirik Sehun yang tersenyum sambil menatap langit langit.

"lalu ?"

"nanti saat pulang aku akan menjemputnya lagi."

"syukurlah, cintamu kembali datang Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah saat mengetahui Sehun memiliki kekasih yang bekerja di diskotik lalu tiba tiba menghilang karena dirinya kembali memaksa Sehun untuk ke diskotik.

"aku merasa seperti sedang jatuh cinta hyung."

.

.

#####

.

.

Jam 5 tepat Sehun sudah berada di depan gedung kantor Kai dengan mobilnya, melirik sekilas jam yang bertengger di tangannya.

Tangannya reflek membuka pintu kemudi saat matanya menangkap Kai yang tengah berjalan keluar dengan tas jinjing dan tas laptop di tangannya.

"Hai." Kai mendelik kaget melihat Sehun yang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan senyuman mengembang membuat Kai membalas senyum Sehun.

"sejak kapan kau datang ?" tanya Kai sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"sejak 5 menit yang lalu, mungkin." Sehun tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmilenya membuat Kai ikut tersenyum.

Sehun mengenggam tangan Kai dan menggiring Kai memasuki mobilnya yang masih terparkir rapi di depan gedung kantor Kai.

"ingin kemana ?" Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"tidak ingin kemana pun, aku ingin pulang aku lelah." Ucap Kai membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, kenapa harus pulang ?

Padahal Sehun ingin lebih lama berdua dengan Kai setelah tidak bertemu, Sehun menoleh kearah Kai yang tengah menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Kai yang merasa si perhatikan menoleh kearah Sehun membuat Sehun mendelik lalu tersenyum kearah Kai dan Kai ikut tersenyum.

"ada apa Hunnie ?" senyum Sehun semakin mengembang mendengar panggilan yang dulu sempat Kai ucapkan padanya.

"tidak, hanya saja kau semakin cantik." Kai terkekeh membuat Sehun ikut terkekeh.

Kai mencubit pelan pipi Sehun lalu mengelusnya membuat Sehun menoleh.

"terimakasih atas pujiannya Tuan Oh." Jawab Kai sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya, Sehun melirik Kai lalu tersenyum.

Entah mata Sehun yang bermasalah atau memang kenyataannya, Kai benar benar terlihat sangat cantik.

Dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata tajamnya semakin terlihat dan bibir merahnya, Sehun menghirup nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Penampilan Kai sekarang sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"tunjukan jalan menuju rumahmu Kai." Kai menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, Kai menggulung rambut panjangnya membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Mereka telah tiba di rumah sederhana dengan garasi kecil untuk memarkir satu mobil disana, Sehun melongok melihat kedalam membuat Kai melirik kebelakangnya.

"ingin mampir ?" Sehun tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap Kai yang tengah menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"bolehkah ?"

"tentu saja boleh, ayo." Ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar mobilnya.

Sehun keluar mobil dengan kemeja putih panjang meninggalkan jas dan dasinya di dalam mobil, Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun, Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Kai.

Kai langsung membuka pintu rumahnya saat di rasa tidak ada kendala saat memutar kenop pintu rumahnya.

"kau tidak menguncinya ?" tanya Sehun heran, Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"aku pulang." Teriak Kai membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, Kai berteriak seperti sedang memberitahu seseorang bahwa ia sudah pulang, Sehun menatap Kai yang sudah menggiringnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"kau tinggal dengan siapa ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai menoleh dan tersenyum.

"nanti juga tahu." Sehun menatap Kai tidak suka membuat Kai tertawa dan mengusap pelan pipi Sehun.

"oia, ini ide siapa ? rambutmu kenapa berubah jadi seperti ini ?" Sehun langsung menyentuh rambutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sebenarnya ibunya melarang mewarnai rambutnya seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa ia terlihat lebih tampan dengan warna rambut ini.

"tidak dari siapa siapa, kenapa ? kau tidak suka ?" Kai mengernyitkan keningnya menatap Sehun membuat Sehun mengerjap matanya.

"aku suka kau terlihat tampan." Sehun membulatkan matanya menatap Kai yang terkekeh, Kai mengusap pelan pipi Sehun yang memerah, membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau sudah pul… ups maaf aku tidak tahu." Kai langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun lalu menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati wanita cantik dengan celemek coklat di dadanya.

"ya aku sudah pulang."

"dengan siapa ?"

"sini ku perkenalkan." Ucap Kai memanggil wanita itu membuat wanita itu menghampiri Kai dan matanya membulat dengan bibir membentuk 'O'

"dia Sehun, lalu Sehun ini Kibum Eonnie… kakak iparku." Sehun membungkukkan badannya hormat pada Kibum.

"hooaa calon adik iparku kah ?"

"yaaak !"

"maaf keceplosan." Kai menatap tajam membuat Kibum terkekeh dan berjalan memasuki dapur.

"aku sedang membuat makan malam, kau makan malam disini saja kita makan malam bersama." Ucap Kibum sambil menjauh membuat Sehun menatap Kai yang mengedikan bahunya.

"terserah kau Hun." Jawab Kai saat dirasa mata Sehun seakan bertanya boleh atau tidaknya ia makan malam disini.

.

.

#####

.

.

Makan malam selesai dengan damai membuat Jonghyun mengelus dadanya lega, pasalnya setiap malam ia harus mendengar teriakan teriakan dari kedua wanita cantik yang tinggal bersamanya.

Entah apa saja yang akan mereka komentari, jika jadwal Kibum yang memasak Kai selalu berkomentar mengatakan makanannya kurang asin lah, ini lah, itu lah, tapi begitu pula sebaliknya saat Kai yang memasak Kibum lah yang banyak berkomentar bahkan tak jarang Kai jadi kesal dan meninggalkan meja makan dengan makanan bersisa.

Mungkin karena ada tamu yang di ajak Kai membuat keduanya bersikap manis dan anggun padahal Jonghyun merasa sangat aneh jika berada dlam posisi seperti tadi.

"ayo film apa lagi ?" teriak Kai membuat Jonghyun yang sedang di peluk Kibum pun menoleh dan menghampiri Kai.

Kai tinggal bersama kakak laki laki nya dan istrinya yang cerewet, pasangan itu menikah beberapa bulan lalu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul membuat Kai ikut menetap di Seoul.

Di paksa untuk tinggal bersama daripada harus tinggal sendiri mengeluarkan uang lebih, kan uangnya bisa di tabung untuk tambah tambah biaya menikah, petuah Jonghyun yang saat itu sukses membuat Kai yang sedang memakan keripik kentang tersedak dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"jangan film horor lagi ! lebih baik aku tidur." Teriak Kibum sambil melempar bantal kearah Kai dan Jonghyun yang sedang berjongkok di hadapan DVD player.

"yaak sakit tahu."

"kau menyebalkan."

"siapa perduli." Sehun yang sejak tadi diam menatap Jonghyun yang sedang menarik wajah Kai untuk tidak memandang Kibum.

"yaak kau tidak mendukungku ?"

"sudahlah sayang, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Jonghyun membuat Kia berdiri lalu melengos dan kembali duduk di samping Sehun.

"kalian memang sering bertengkar ?" Kai menoleh kearah Sehun membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat, jika Kai memajukan sedikit saja wajahnya bibir mereka bertemu.

"tidak juga." Kai memutar kepalanya dan Sehun reflek menghela nafasnya.

_**Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…**_

Kai berjengkit kaget saat pahanya merasakan sebuah getaran dasyat di dalam kantung celana Sehun.

"ponselmu Hun."

"iya, palin –"

"ibumu ya ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum membuat Kai ikut tersenyum.

Ternyata Sehun benar benar tidak berubah, setelah tidak bertemu selama 3 tahun dan kini bertemu lagi Sehun masih mendapatkan telepon dari ibunya yang cerewet.

"kau ingin pulang ?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang sedang merogoh kantung celananya karena ponselnya bergetar dengan hebat.

"sebentar." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Kai yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kai menoleh kearah televisi dan matanya membulat saat di televisi menampilkan adegan ranjang pria dan wanita dengan suara berisik.

"yaaak !"

Jonghyun dan Kibum terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Kai lalu menatap Kai yang menatapnya tajam.

"ada apa sih ?"

"kenapa harus adegan itu sih ?"

"kasetnya berputar dan aku tidak mungkin memotong ceritanya, nanti aku tidak mengerti." Jelas Jonghyun membuat Kai menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Sehun yang masih menelepon.

Mata Sehun masih polos Kai yakin itu jika di cekoki oleh film film seperti itu yang ada Kai lah yang jadi korbannya.

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan, kembali menatap televisi yang semakin menampilkan adegan 'itu' semakin panas.

Kai menghirup nafasnya panjang, suasana panas langsung menjalar di tubuhnya, sial ! jangan sampai Kai terangsang hanya karena melihat film itu.

Kai menggulung rambutnya lalu mengibas ngibaskan tangannya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, rasa panas semakin menjadi saat adegan itu semakin panas.

"AC nya menyala lalu kenapa kau berkeringat ?" Kai berjengkit kaget lalu mengusap peluh nya dan beralih menatap Sehun yang tengah menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap kearah televisi.

Setidaknya Kai harus menghindari Sehun dari acara acara seperti itu.

"kau ingin pulang kan ? ayo aku antar kedepan." Ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun membuat Sehun bingung.

"tapi aku belum pamit."

"sudah tak apa." Jawab kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Kibum yang sedang mengalungkan tangannya dilengan Jonghyun mengedikan bahunya, melihat Kai dan Sehun.

Kai menarik Sehun untuk berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan tangan melingkar di lengan Sehun.

"ada apa ?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengatur nafasnya, matanya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari bibir Sehun membuatnya menelan ludahnya sulit.

Baru kali ini Kai merasa sangat tersiksa memiliki kekasih polos macam Sehun, Sehun tidak akan peka akan situasi seperti ini, Kai yakin itu sangat yakin malah.

"katakan saja Kai." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengibas ngibaskan tangannya, panas masih menjalar membuat Kai tersiksa.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Kai dari atas sampai bawah, ada yang tidak beres dengan Kai tapi apa ?

"sudah sana pulang." Ucap Kai dengan nafas memburu membuat Sehun menampik tangan Kai dan mendorongnya keluar rumah.

Sehun mendekatkan wajanya lalu menatap kai yang tengah berpeluh, Sehun mengusap kening Kai yang berkeringat.

"aku tahu kau menginginkannya tapi tidak sekarang Kai." Kai membulatkan matanya mendengarkan ucapan Sehun sambil mengusap lembut kepala Kai.

"aku sudah tidak sepenuhnya polos, aku mengerti kau kenapa, walaupun kau tidak bercerita padaku." Tunjuk Sehun membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya, Sehun mengecup pelan bibir itu dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"aku mencintaimu Kai." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Kai yang bersemu merah.

"aku pulang dulu." Sehun berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya, tapi Kai diam terpaku menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip.

Astaga apa Sehun nya benar benar sudah tumbuh dewasa ? apa yang di katakannya ? tidak sekarang ? apa itu artinya suatu saat nanti mereka akan melakukannya ?

Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan melewati kedua kakaknya yang sudah bisa di pastikan sedang melakukan apa.

Salahkan kedua nya yang menonton film itu saat ada Kai dan Sehun.

Kai langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya kesal, sepertinya malam ini tidurnya tidak akan tenang.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Holla hwa hadir lagi bawa diskotik lagi, hwa ga mau banyak ngomong.**

**Tapi makasih yang udah mau cape cape baca plus review atau tanpa review, maaf juga hwa ga bisa bales satu satu review kalian tapi dengan ngebaca itu review udah bikin semangat Hwa naik buat lanjut fict ini.**

**Gamsahamnida.**

**Paai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"mau kemana Hun ?" tanya ibu Sehun saat melihat anak bungsunya sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru, celana panjang hitam dan topi yang melingkar secara terbalik di kepalanya.

"mau kerumah kekasihku umma." Jawab Sehun membenarkan letak kemeja dan topi berkaca pada televisi layar lebar yang berada di ruang tamunya.

"kekasihmu sudah kembali dari pohang ?" tanya sang ibu membuat Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"sudah."

Selama 3 tahun Kai menghilang, Sehun mengatakan pada sang ibu jika kekasihnya sedang kembali ke rumah orangtuanya, jadilah Sehun tidak perlu repot repot menjelaskan kenapa ia jadi sering berdiam diri di rumah.

"kau belum pernah membawa kekasihmu kerumah Hun ?" Sehun meraih kunci mobil dan menghampiri sang ibu lalu tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi sang ibu.

"nanti jika sudah waktunya ku bawa kesini umma, pegang ucapanku." Sang ibu tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku pergi dulu umma."

"pulangnya jangan terlalu larut." Sehun terkekeh lalu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Hari ini hari sabtu dan Sehun punya banyak rencana yang akan ia lakukan bersama kekasih manisnya itu, rasa rindunya masih terasa mengingat ia bertemu dengan Kai dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Kaai, ada Sehun." Teriakan Kibum menggema di bawah tangga memanggil Kai, membuat Jonghyun yang sedang duduk di meja makan pun mendesah pelan, kenapa suara istrinya keras sekali ?

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, Kai yang masih setengah sadar menatap Kibum dengan malas, kenapa harus terima tamu pagi pagi seperti ini ?

"Sehun ada di ruang tamu." Ucap Kibum sambil mengacak rambut asal Kai yang masih berantakan.

"Yaaak !" Kai menjauhkan tangan Kibum dari kepalanya lalu mendengus kesal, Jonghyun yang melihat pakaian tidur Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kemeja putih tipis kebesaran dengan celana leging hitam sebatas betis membuat lekuk tubuh Kai terlihat jelas jika sinar matahari menyinari tubuh Kai.

"aku temui Sehun dulu." Ucap Kai sambil menggulung rambutnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan langkah gontai, nyawanya belum terkumpul karena bangun dengan kaget akibat suara teriakan Kibum.

Kai menatap sosok pria yang duduk dengan satai dengan topi di kepalanya, Kai yakin jika sekarang Sehun sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Kai mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sehun membuat Sehun mendelik kaget lalu menoleh kearah Kai dengan horor.

"pagi Hun." Ucap Kai mengusap kasar matanya yang masih sulit untuk membuka.

"ini siang sayang." Kai terkekeh lalu menggeliat menunduk dan berakhir dengan Kai yang tiduran di paha Sehun, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kai terkekeh.

"sungguh aku masih mengantuk Hun, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena menonton film horor." Jelas Kai membuat Sehun mengelus lembut rambut hitam Kai.

"kalau takut kenapa menonton ?" Kai mengedikan bahunya sambil terkekeh, Sehun mencubit pelan hidung Kai membuat Kai mengaduh kesakitan.

"aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan, sekarang mandi dan aku tunggu kau disini." Ucap Sehun sambil membantu Kai bangun dari pahanya.

"mau kemana ?"

"kemana pun selama aku mampu sayang." Kai merenggut kesal membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"baiklah." Ucap Kai sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Kibum muncul dengan makanan ringan dan teh hangat menyajikan di meja di hadapan Sehun, sebenarnya waktu masih menunjukan pukul 10 tapi menurut Sehun yang bekrja pagi hari itu adalah waktu yang menunjukan siang hari.

"dimakan Hun."

"terimakasih Nunna." Kibum mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sehun membuat Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"mau kemana ?" tanya Kibum pada Sehun yang tengah terdiam.

"aku hanya ingin mengajak Kai jalan jalan, boleh kan Nunna ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kibum terkekeh sambil menatap Sehun.

"jelas boleh, Kai sudah dewasa dan sudah bisa menentukan pilihannya." Sehun terkekeh lalu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"kalian berniat serius kan ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kibum yang sedang memakan keripik kentang.

"pasti Nunna tapi aku belum memiliki apapun untuk meminang Kai." Jelas Sehun membuat Kibum tersenyum.

Kibum senang jika Kai sudah memiliki seseorang yang serius menjalani hubungan dengannya dan Kibum sangat bangga pada Sehun.

Tetap menerima Kai walaupun Kai pernah meninggalkanya selama 3 tahun tapi Sehun masih mau menerima Kai bahkan berniat untuk menikah.

"semoga rencana mu berhasil Hun." Sehun tersenyum menatap Kibum yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"sudah sarapan ? agak terlambat di katakan sarapan tapi makanlah bersama Kai jika kau mau." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya menatap Kibum yang tersenyum.

"terima kasih Nunna." Kibum tersneyum membuat Sehun membalas senyuman hangat Kibum.

"aku tinggal dulu Hun." Ucap Kibum sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tamu.

Sehun tersenyum menatap kepergian Kibum, setidaknya sudah ada anggota keluarga Kaiyang menyetujui keinginannya, walaupun Sehun tahu itu masih terlalu cepat.

Mengingat mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu, setidaknya Sehun harus mengatakanpada keluarganya dulu, semoga berakhir dengan indah.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku belum siap." Sehun melirik Kai yang menggembungkan pipinya membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

"lalu ?"

"Sehun, jujur aku belum bisa memberikan apapun pada ibuku." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Kai yang terlihat gelisah, Sehun menggenggam jemari Kai.

"kita berjuang sama sama Kai, aku akan membantumu dan berjanji kau juga akan membantuku." Kai menatap menatap Sehun lekat, terpancar kesungguhan disana dan Kai langsung membalas dengan senyumannya.

Kai memang tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sehun akan melakukan ini padanya, menyatakan bahwa ia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius.

Kai juga menginginkannya tapi entah kenapa pikirannya masih mengarah pada ibunya, Kai merasa belum bisa memberikan apapun pada sang ibu.

"sekarang aku akan mengajakmu bertemu ibuku."

Uhuk !

Kai yang sedang menyantap ramennya tersedak membuat Sehun menyodorkan air mineral dan Kai meminumnya secara brutal.

Mereka tengan beraad di kedai ramen setelah berjalan jalan sekitar Namsan Park, rasa lapar melanda Sehun setelah menolak makan bersama Kai di rumah Kai tadi.

"pelan pelan."

"kau serius Hun ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menatap wajah Kai yang tiba tiba memucat membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, memang ibunya semenakutkan itu sampai menjadi pucat pasi seperti ini ?

"kau kenapa ?"

"aku takut."

"ibuku manusia bukan monster kenapa harus takut ?" Kai menatap Sehun yang mendengus kesal membuat Kai memberikan peace sign kearah Sehun.

"maaf bukan itu maksudku Hun, aku hanya takut jika ibumu mempertanyakan dimana kita bertemu." Jelas Kai membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kai menundukan kepalanya lemas, ia jadi ingat saat ibunya bertanya pada Jonghyun dan Kibum saat Jonghyun membawa Kibum kerumahnya untuk bertemu dengan ibunya kala itu.

Beruntunglah Jonghyun bertemu kibum di kedai kopi, di saat Jonghyun terpesona dengan paras Kibum sebuah gelas kopi melayang dari Kibum saat itu dan berakhir bahagia saat kini.

Tapi dirinya dan Sehun, bertemu di diskotik ? dan Kai bisa tahu apa yang langsung menjalar di otak ibu Sehun jika Kai nekat mengatakan kata yang menurut beberapa orang itu laknat.

"aku jamin itu tidak akan terjadi." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang menyeruput cola nya dan menatap lekat Kai.

"bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu ?"

"sayang dengar, ibuku tidak pernah bertanya dimana aku bertemu kekasihku, yang selalu ibuku tanyakan itu pasti berapa perbedaan usia aku dengan kekasihku, karena yaa kau pasti tahu lah bagaimana ibuku." Kai mengerjap matanya menatap Sehun yang mendesah malas.

Ia sudah sangat hafal itu karena setiap dirinya membawa seorang gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya, ibunya pasti akan langsung bertanya berapa usia gadis itu.

Mungkin yang ada di pikiran sang ibu adalah agar sang gadis bisa tetap menjaga Sehun dan Sehun menjaga gadis itu.

Entahlah sebenarnya Sehun pun bingung.

"aku mengerti, dasar anak kecil." Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap Kai membuat Kai menelan ludahnya susah.

"aku salah satu anak kecil yang sudah bisa membuat anak kecil, kau harus hati hati." Kai menelan ludahnya semakin susah dan sukses membuat hawa di sekitarnya panas.

Sehun menyeringai menatap Kai yang mendesah malas sambil mengulung rambut hitamnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku pulang." Teriak Sehun sambil menggenggam jemari Kai erat.

Sesuai rencana, Sehun mengajak Kai untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

Entah apa namanya tapi sejak tadi Kai terus menerus menolak dan Sehun yang seakan tuli dengan penolakan itu membuat Kai berkali kali memukul, mencubit bahkan mengigit Sehun tapi Sehun seperti manekin hidup yang sudah di beri perintah membawa Kai kerumahnya.

"aah Sehun oppa." Hyemin gadis kecil itu berlari senang melihat teman mainnya pulang dari acara jalan jalannya.

"kau kemana saja ? ayo kita main oppa." Sehun menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya lalu mengusak lembut rambut Hyemin.

"oppa harus bertemu nenek dulu, jadi Hyemin bisa main dengan appa dulu." Ucap Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang sedang mengusap peluhnya.

Kai yang melihjat Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Sehun, apa Sehun kembar ? kenapa tidak pernah mengatakan pada dirinya.

"Hyemin-ah, ayo main dengan appa. Biar paman Sehun mengenalkan bidadari cantik yang ia bawa."Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap Luhan yang tengah terkekeh.

Sehun paling tidak suka jika di panggil dengan panggilan paman, menurutnya ia masih terlalu muda di panggil paman.

Hyemin menatap Kai yang sedari diam lalu menggembungkan pipinya menatap Sehun.

"panggil dia Kai eonnie." Mata Hyemin langsung berbinar lalu berjalan menghampiri Kai yang masih terdiam.

"annyeong." Kai tersentak lalu menoleh kebawah lalu menyejajarkan tubuhnya.

"nado annyeong." Kai mengusak lembut rambut Hyemin.

Jika di lihat sekilas Hyemin tidak mirip dengan pria yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh Hyemin imnida Eonnie." Kai tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut pipi bakpau Hyemin.

"nde."

"bangapta."

"Hyemin kajja." Panggil Luhan membuat Hyemin menoleh lalu membungkuk sebentar kearah Kai dan pergi menghampiri Luhan.

Sehun menarik tangan Kai untuk membantu Kai berdiri lalu merangkul Kai.

"ayo, aku rasa umma ada di dapur." Ucap Sehun sambil terus mengenggam tangan Kai.

Sehun merasa tangan Kai mendingin, membuat Sehun menatap Kai, Sehun tahu jika Kai sedang gugup.

Mungkin Kai hanya takut jika kenangan lamanya terbongkar, kenangan tentang pekerjaannya tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahu ibunya tentang itu.

"umma." Panggil Sehun saat melihat sang ibu sedang mengaduk sayur atau apalah itu di dapurnya.

Kai sontak langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tegap dan tinggi Sehun.

"kau sudah pulang, ayo ganti baju dulu danbersiap untuk makan malam bersama yang lain." Ucap sang ibu panjang lebar tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum membuat sang ibu menatapnya heran.

"habis bertemu gadismu kau bahagia sekali, ayo lekas mandi Sehun." Ucap ibu Sehun sambil berbalik menatap panci yang mendidih.

"tentu, aku juga membawanya untuk bertemu denganmu umma." Sang ibu yang sedang mengaduk langsung menoleh dan Sehun sudah membiarkan Kai berdiri di sampingnya dan berhimpitan dengannya.

"a..annyeong ahjumma." Ibu Sehun tersenyum menatap Kai yang menundukan kepalanya, ibu Sehun meletakan sendok sayurnya lalu menghampiri Kai.

"hooaaa nado annyeong, selamat datang dirumah Sehun." Ucap ibu Sehun membuat Kai mendongakkan kepalanya memberanikan dirinya menatap ibu Sehun yang tersenyum hangat.

"nde ahjumma."

"panggil umma saja cukup, kau sudah makan ? apa Sehun menyusahkanmu ?" Kai melirik Sehun sekilas lalu menatap ibu Sehun yang bertanya tanpa jeda nafas.

"nde, kebetulan sudah tadi umma, aku yang menyusahkan Sehun umma."

"tidak mungkin kau yang menyusahkan Sehun, tadi ? kapan ? tadi siang ?" ucap ibu Sehun sambil mencibir membuat Sehun menatap malas sang ibu.

"astaga sayurku." Teriak ibu Sehun sambil berlari kearah kompor dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"kalian bersihkan tubuh kalian setelah itu bertemu di meja makan ne, eumm aku lupa siapa namamu anak manis ?" Kai mengerjap matanya saat ibu Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh menurut telinganya.

"Kim Kai umma."

"okeh Kai, kau bersihkan tubuhmu lalu makan bersama kami." Jelas ibu Sehun membuat Sehun langsung menyeret Kai menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai mendesah pelan saat kakinya memasuki kamar Sehun yang bentuknya tidak karuan, menurut Kai.

Karena di tempat tidur ada sepatu, lalu di rak sepatu ada kaos dan di mja yang Kai yakini sebagai meja untuk membaca pun terdapat bantal.

"kamarmu habis kena gempa ?" Sehun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mendahului Kai dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya.

"kenap badai topan sayang." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendudukan dirinya di single sofa di hadapan meja baca Sehun

"kau harus punya jadwal untuk membersihkan kamarmu Hun."

"nanti kalau sempat." Kai mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban asal Sehun, Kai menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kasur empuknya.

Kai mencubit pelan perut Sehun membuat Sehun meringgis lalu membalikan tubuhnya, tangannya menarik tangan Kai membuat Kai terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sehun.

Sehun langsung memeluk Kai erat membuat Kai tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Sehun menenggelamkan wajanya ke ceruk leher Kai.

"aku mencintaimu Kai, sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun lirih dan Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku juga mencintaimu Hun." Jawab Kai membuat Sehun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kai.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalik posisinya membuat posisi Kai berada di bawahnya, Kai membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun yang tersenyum.

Sehun mengecup lama kening Kai membuat Kai memejamkan matanya, rasa nyaman benar benar menguak saat dirinya tengah bersama Sehun dalam keadaan apapun.

Kemudian Sehun beralih mengecup kedua bola mata Kai yang terpejam, lalu beralih ke hidung Kai dan berakhir di bibir tebal Kai.

Mengecup pelan bibir Kai, Sehun menatap Kai yang sedang menghembuskan nafasnya kembali mencium bibir itu.

Ciuman yang awalnya mengecup menjadi menyesap saat lidah Sehun menerobos masuk kedalam mulut hangat Kai.

"eugh…" Kai meleguh membuat Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Kai, Kai yang merasa ciuman Sehun terhenti membuka matanya.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya membuat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lalu bangkit membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

Sehun mendekati pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam lalu menutup tirai kamarnya membuat Kai memandang sekitarnya yang tiba tiba gelap.

"kau menginginkannya ? jika kau menjawab iya maka kita lakukan sekarang." Ucap Sehun sambil menyalakan lampu tidur dan lampu meja kamarnya.

"kau yakin ?" tanya Kai sambil bangkit dari posisinya sambil menatap sehun yang mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya, kata Chanyeol hyung enak tapi kata Baekhyun Nunna sakit, jadi aku ingin memastikannya sendiri."

Plaak !

Pukulan telak mendarat sempurna di kepala Sehun membuat Sehun meringgis.

"apa yang sudah Chanyeol ceritakan padamu ?"

"malam pertamanya." Kai menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena kesal mungkin, kenapa Sehun menelan semua ucapan Chanyeol mentah mentah ?

"aku tahu caranya membuatmu terasa panas." Kai membuka wajahnya lalu menatap Sehun yang sudah mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai.

Dan Kai tahu sekaranglah puncak kepolosan Sehun menghilang.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kai membuat Kai menelan ludahnya susah, ia benar benar tidak tahu jika harus segugup ini menghadapi anak kecil seperti Sehun.

Sehun mencium bibir Kai lembut membuat Kai memejamkan matanya perlahan, tangan Sehun menuntun tangan Kai untuk melingkar di lehernya dan tangannya beralih kebelakang tubuh Kai.

Mengangkat Kai dan mencari posisi yang bagus tapi tidak melepas ciuman mereka.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Sehun dan Kai membuka matanya saat mendengar ketukan pintu kamar Sehun yang terkunci dari dalam.

Kai mendorong Sehun pelan membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, terlihat benang saliva di antara keduanya membuat Sehun mengecup bibir Kai pelan lalu beranjak bangun tak lupa mengancing kemeja nya lagi.

Sehun menatap malas Luhan yang sudah bedecak pinggang di hadapan pintu kamarnya, Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup menatap Sehun yang tengah menjilat bibirnya yang merah.

"ada apa hyung ?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum, lalu melirik kebelakang Sehun.

Menatap Kai yang tengah terduduk dengan menghadap jendela membuat angin menerpa wajahnya.

"jangan lihat lihat ! nanti suka bahaya." Teriak Sehun membuat Luhan mendelik dan Kai menoleh kearah pintu kamar Sehun.

"yaaak ! makan malam sudah selesai, umma menyuruhmu dan kekasihmu turun." Jelas Luhan membuat Sehun menganggukan anggukan kepalanya, bahkan ia lupa jika tadi ibunya menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri lalu turun.

"baiklah 20 menit lagi kami turun hyung." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sehun kembali memasuki kamarnya melihat Kai yang menatap keluar jendela, Sehun mendekati Kai lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"sepertinya kita di tunggu makan malam sayang." Ucap Sehun membuat Kai menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati wajah Sehun, Sehun mengecup pelan pipi Kai lalu memutar tubuh Kai.

"ada sesuatu yang menganggumu ?" tanya Sehun membuat kai menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.

Sehun yang melihat keraguan di mata Kai memeluk Kai erat lalu mengelus lembut punggung Kai.

"percayalah sayang, tentang masa lalumu tidak akan terbongkar." Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap membuat Sehun semakin memeluknya erat.

"aku membersihkan tubuhku dulu, setelah itu kau." Kai menganggukan kepalanya patuh lalu Sehun meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan lalu bersebrangan dengan Luhan, Minseok dan gadis kecil yang tadi Sehun katakan keponakannya.

Di sebelah Sehun ayahnya dan di sebelah Kai ibu Sehun, sebenarnya Kai sangat merindukan saat saat seperti ini.

Saat dimana Ia berkumpul dengan ibu dan ayahnya tapi siapa yang bisa menolak kehendak tuhan ? ibunya memilih untuk tinggal sendiri setelah ayahnya meninggal .

Kai menatap Sehun yang sedang memakan dagingnya dan melupakan sayurannya, Kai menyendokkan sayuran kedalam piring Sehun membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

Kai menatap Sehun tajam membuat Sehun menelan makanannya susah.

Luhan yang melihat itu terkikik pelan membuat Minseok menatapnya tajam, seakan bertanya apa yang Luhan tertawakan di saat makan malam seperti ini ?

"Sehun oppa tidak suka sayuran eonnie." Kai menoleh kearah Hyemin lalu menatap Hyemin dengan senyuman.

"benarkah ? berarti Sehun oppa harus belajar menyukai sayuran." Ucap Kai membuat Hyemin menaikan kedua alisnya.

"loh kenapa ? apa kalian berencana tinggal bersama."

Uhuk !

Sehun terbatuk dengan sadisnya saat memaksa menelan brokoli yang Kai berikan tadi, Kai langsung memberikan minum pada Sehun, Sehun langsung menatap Hyemin membuat Hyemin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan menatapnya seperti ini, kau membuatnya takut Hun." Ucap sang ayah membuat Sehun menoleh kearah sang ayah.

"lidahnya mencetak lidah Luhan hyung, appa." Luhan mendelik tidak suka menatap Sehun yang sedang mengelus dadanya.

"apa aku salah ?"

"kau tidak salah, tapi Sehun oppa yang salah." Sehun menatap Kai yang tersenyum kearah Hyemin membuat Hyemin nyaris terlonjak senang di tempat duduknya.

"kenapa aku ?"

"sudah sudah, ayo lanjutkan." Ucap ayah Sehun menengahi pertengkaran Sehun dan Kai yang tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang, setelah makan malam selesai Kai membantu ibu Sehun membersihkan meja makan.

Kai membawanya dan mencuci semua piring kotor dan ibu Sehun membantu menata piring, gelas dan sendok yang bersih pada tempatnya.

"Kai-ya." Kai menoleh kearah sang ibu yang tersenyum, nampaknya Sehun tidak salah memilih seorang kekasih.

Kai bisa memaksa Sehun memakan sayuran hanya dengan menatapnya, bahkan dirinya yang menjabat sebagai ibu Sehun saja sampai pusing di buatnya.

"berapa usiamu ?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum kearah ibu Sehun.

"aku ? aku 26 tahun umma." Ibu Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya menatap Kai, ia pikir Kai berada di atas Sehun nyatanya seumuran hanya saja Kai terlihat dewasa jika bersanding dengan Sehun.

Ya salahkan dirinya yang terlalu memanjakan Sehun.

"ku pikir kau lebih tua, kau cocok jika bersanding dengan Sehun." Kai mengerjap matanya pelan, apa ini lamaran secara tidak langsung ?

"lalu dimana kalian bertemu ?"

Deg !

Tubuh Kai menegang mendengar suara Luhan yang tiba tiba muncul di dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Luhan menengak minumnya lalu menatap Kai yang tengah terdiam, Kai menelan ludahnya susah dan menahan nafasnya.

Kenapa harus ada yang bertanya seperti itu ? Kai berharap sekarang Sehun muncul dan membawanya pergi dari dapur.

"sayang." Reflek Kai menghela nafasnya saat melihat sosok Sehun muncul dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"ayo pulang." Ucap Sehun membuat ibu Sehun dan Luhan menatap Sehun tidak rela.

"baru selesai makan Hun, tunggu sebentar lagi." Ucap ibu Sehun membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, tumben sekali ibunya menahan kekasihnya untuk tidak pergi.

Biasanya sang ibu langsung mengiyakan bahkan langsung menyuruh Sehun untuk cepat mengantar kekasihnya.

"loh kenapa ? ini sudah lumayan malam umma nanti aku di marahi oleh Jonghyun hyung." Ibu Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Sehun menyebut nama 'Jonghyun'

"Jonghyun ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menatap Kai yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"iya, itu kakak laki laki Kai umma, aku tidak mau namaku buruk di mata mereka karena memulangkan Kai larut malam." Ibu Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu menatap Kai.

"umma aku pulang dulu."

"Kai lain kali datang pagi hari, banyak yang ingin umma ceritakan padaku tentang Sehun." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"ah tidak akan umma, nanti umma menceritakan keburukan ku saja, ayo sayang." Sehun menarik tangan Kai, membuat Kai membungkukan badannya kearah Luhan dan ibu Sehun.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai, ibu Sehun menatap Luhan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa di tatap Luhan menatap balik ibunya yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa umma ?" ibu Sehun membasuh tangannya dengan air di wastafel yang berada di dekat mereka.

"kenapa kau bertanya dimana mereka bertemu ? umma kan tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu Lu." Luhan menatap sang ibu lalu menaikan kedua alisnya.

"setidaknya aku hanya ingin tahu dimana mereka bertemu dan kenapa sampai bisa membuat Sehun begitu cinta pada Kai." Ucap Luhan membuat sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap wajah Luhan dengan tangannya yang basah.

"yaak umma."

"jangan seperti itu, kau bisa menyakiti nya dengan ucapamu." Ucap sang ibu membuat Luhan mengerutu sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"aku hanya bertanya umma."

"kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka saat di singgung 'dimana mereka bertemu ?' kau ingat dimana kau dan Minseok bertemu ?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya menatap ibunya.

"ingat umma."

"lalu kau tidak mau di singgung masalah itu lagi kan ?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mantap.

Luhan dan Minseok bertemu di klub malam juga yang lebih parah menurut Luhan karena di klub yang berisikan wanita bayaran untuk memenuhi hasrat pria hidung belang.

Saat itu Minseok dan Luhan di paksa masuk dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan teman Luhan dan wanita bayarannya, Luhan yang memang hampir sama dengan Sehun hanya bisa menatap dengan mata bulat Minseok yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Awalnya Luhan hanya berniat menemani tapi karena temannya memaksa dan berakhir Luhan dengan Minseok, tak salah juga Luhan memilih Minseok sebagai wanita bayaran.

Karena Minseok adalah orang baru dan belum mengerti apapun, ya jadilah malam itu Luhan dan Minseok hanya duduk di sofa sambil bercerita, sempat agak terganggu dengan kegiatan teman mereka, mereka memilih untuk keluar.

Dan dari situlah Luhan melihat sosok asli seorang Minseok yang langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya mengingat dimana ia bertemu Minseok, ia hampir mengajak Minseok untuk kawin lari jika saja ibunya tidak menyetujui saat tahu pekerjaan yang Minseok kerjakan tapi beruntung lah Luhan ibunya bukan termasuk ibu yang kolot dan memaksa kehendaknya.

Sang ibu bisa melihat keinginan Minseok untuk keluar dari pekerjaan yang telah membiayai hidupnya dan tetap menerima Minseok sebagai wanita yang di cintai anaknya.

"maafkan aku umma." Sang ibu menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum menatap Luhan, sang ibu mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"karena alasan itu lah umma tidak pernah bertanya dimana Sehun bertemu kekasihnya Lu, ini sudah malam apa Hyemin sudah tidur ?" tanya sang ibu membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersneyum.

"ia sedang mengerjakan tugas rumah yang di berikan gurunya umma, aku ingin menemui Minseok, aku rindu, sejak baby ku lahir ia mengacuhkanku." Ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan, di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala 3, ibunya masih melihat Luhan kecil yang selalu minta di perhatikan.

Jadi wajar ia selalu meminta di perhatikan oleh Minseok, dirinya dan juga ayahnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"besok ada rencana kemana sayang ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai menoleh kan kepalanya kearah Sehun yang sedang menyetir dengan tenang.

"tidak ada rencana kemana pun." Jawab Kai setelah dirasa besok ia hanya ingin menikmati hari liburnya, jangan lupakan besok hari minggu.

Hari dimana Kai biasanya memanjakan dirinya dirumah atau kesalon bersama Kibum, sebenarnya di paksa oleh Kibum kesalon.

"aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan lagi." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum saat sedang menyetir.

"kemana ?"

"taman bermain bersama Hyemin." Kai membulatkan mulutnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya, sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"tidak buruk juga."

"baiklah besok kau aku jemput jam 10 dan kau harus sudah siap." Kai terkekeh mendengar Sehun menekannya kalimatnya 'kau harus sudah siap' mungkin Sehun lelah menunggu Kai yang belum bangun.

"baiklah Hunnie, bangunkan aku atau kirim pesan untukku saat kau sudah ingin pergi." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan usulan Kai.

.

.

#####

.

.

"ayo oppa." Hyemin menarik tangan Sehun saat sedang berusaha mengirimi Kai pesan, mengatakan kalau ia akan menuju rumahnya.

"aigoo sabar." Sehun menghela nafasnya saat Hyemin masih saja menarik tangannya membuatnya kesulitan mengetikan pesan untuk Kai.

"iya ayo ayo." Sehun langsung mengenggam jemari Hyemin, membuat Hyemin terlonjak senang.

Hari ini ia di ajak Sehun ke taman bermain, siapa yang tidak senang ? di saat ayah dan ibunya sibuk dengan adik baru nya, Sehun datang untuk mengajaknya liburan di hari minggu bersama Kai tentu saja.

"dengan Kai eonnie ?" tanya Hyemin membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap, kalau bukan dengan Kai lalu dengan siapa ?

"iya lah." Jawab Sehun sambil mendudukan Hyemin di bangku sebelah pengemudi, tak lupa Hyemin melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan dan Minseok yang mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.

Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah Kai, Sehun berharap Kai sudah bersiap jadi ia tidak perlu menunggu lagi, walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu membosankan menunggu tapi mengingat ia membawa Hyemin yang tidak bisa diam.

Bisa bisa Hyemin terus merengek untuk cepat dan Sehun pusing di buatnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di taman bermain, Kai menggandeng tangan Hyemin membuat Sehun yang membawa semua barang barang yang tadi di siapkan ibunya dan Minseok untuk Hyemin bawa.

"kau bawa baju ganti kan Minnie ?" Hyemin mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasa telinganya menangkap nama asing di telinganya.

"Minnie ? siapa Eonnie ?" Kai menundukan kepalanya menatap Hyemin yang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Kai mencubit pelan pipi Hyemin.

"panggilan untukmu dari ku." Ucap Kai membuat Hyemin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, tidak buruk juga malah terkesan imut.

"namanya lucu."

"iya seperti dirimu Minnie." Hyemin dan Kai terkekeh pelan lalu Kai mengusak pelan rambut Hyemin.

"aku tidak tahu di bawakan baju ganti atau tidak oleh umma." Ucap Hyemin menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang menyampirkan tas tidak terlalu besar di pundaknya.

"Hunnie, apa Minseok Eonnie membawakan baju untuk Minnie." Sehun yang mendengar nama aneh berjalan cepat mendekati Kai dan Hyemin.

"siapa ?" tanya Sehun heran membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku oppa, aku." Sehun menundukan kepalanya menatap Hyemin lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Tadi Kai bilang 'Minnie' kan ? apa Kai punya hobby manggil orang dengan nama belakangnya dan di tambahkan 'Nie' ia jadi ingat saat Kai memanggilnya 'Hunnie' lucu sih tapi terkesan Kai seperti memanggil hewan peliharannya.

"sepertinya bawa." Jawab Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya senang, jika begitu berarti mereka bisa bebas memainkan semua mainan tanpa memilih kan ?

"tapi aku dan kau tidak bawa sayang." Kai yang sudah bersiap berlari meuju pintu masuk jadi berbalik dan menatap Sehun.

"oia ya." Kai menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya, kenapa ia begitu bodoh. Menanyakan Hyemin bawa baju ganti atau tidak tapi dirinya sendiri tidak membawa baju ganti.

"yaaah, lalu kalau Eonnie dan oppa tidak bawa baju ganti kita tidak jadi main ?" Kai dan Sehun kompak menunduk lalu tersenyum.

"tentu saja tetap main dong, kajja." Ucap Kai sambil mengandeng tangan mungil Hyemin.

Mereka mulai memasuki taman bermain dengan mengantri di pintu masuk, suasana taman bermain yang ramai membuat Kai semakin mengenggam jemari Hyemin erat, takut terlepas.

Setelah lama mengantri akhirnya mereka masuk, telunjuk Hyemin sudah menari nari menunjuk nunjuk wahana apa yang akan mereka naiki membuat Kai terkekeh, karena Hyemin baru 7 tahun dan bisa di pastikan tidak semua permainan tidak bisa di naiki kan ?

Kai mengajak Hyemin untuk menaiki bianglala tapi saat Kai menatap Sehun, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mantap menolak untuk ikut.

"yakin tidak mau ikut ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap, membuat Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

Kai dan Hyemin menaiki bianglala berdua dengan Sehun yang berada di luar kawasan wahana itu, menatap sekitar dengan tas di pundaknya, Sehun terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menunggu anak dan istrinya jalan jalan.

Setelah menaiki wahana itu Hyemin menunjuk seluncuran air membuat Kai mendesah pelan, ia tidak membawa baju ganti dan Sehun pun tidak bawa, tapi tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Hyemin naik itu sendirian.

"aku mau naik itu Eonnie." Teriak Hyemin sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"sstt… kami tidak bawa baju ganti." Hyemin mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kai menyejajarkan tubuhnya, Kai mengusak pelan rambut Hyemin lalu tersenyum.

"naik yang lain ya, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan air." Hyemin merengut kesal membuat Kai menatap Sehun yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya.

Sepertinya mereka salah masuk area, area yang mereka masuki adalah area air dan pasti Hyemin akan melihat wahana yang sepenuhnya air.

"nanti kita beli ice cream dan bubble tea jika kau menyetujuinya." Kai menaikan alisnya saat Sehun mengatakannya tanpa melihat kearahnya dan Hyemin.

"ice cream dan bubble tea ? kau bisa membuatnya sakit Hun." Ucap Kai membuat Hyemin menatap Kai dengan tatapn datar membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

"aku setuju oppa." Ucap Hyemin sambil berjalan menjauhi Kai dan Sehun yang masih mematung disana.

Kai menatap Sehun yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari jalan keluar.

"kita salah masuk area." Ucap Sehun membuat Kai ikut mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu Kai menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah kecil Hyemin yang berada di depannya.

"ayo Hun."

.

.

#####

.

.

"suka kepiting ?" Tanya Kai pada Hyemin yang sedang menikmati ice creamnya, kini mereka sedang makan siang karena perut mereka sudah mengerang.

Setelah berkeliling taman bermain sekalian mencarikan ice cream untuk Hyemin mereka berhenti di food court walaupun tidak bisa di katakan food court juga karena mereka juga menyediakan menu seafood.

Hyemin menganggukan kepalanya sambil menikmati ice cream coklat yang lumer di mulutnya, bergumam nikmat membuat Kai dan Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

"kalau udang ?" Hyemin kembali menganggukan kepalanya, Sehun yang mengerti arti anggukan kepala Hyemin merebut menu dari tangan Kai membuat Kai nyaris memekik tidak suka.

"sudah biar aku yang pesankan." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lalu meminum minuman yang sudah mereka pesan duluan.

"eonnie mau ?" Tanya Hyemin membuat Kai menoleh kearah Hyemin yang menyodorkan gelas ice cream pada Kai.

"memangnya boleh ?"

"sini aku suapi." Ucap Hyemin membuat Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyemin sambil membuka mulutnya, Hyemin menyuapkan ice cream itu pada mulut Kai yang terbuka.

"enak kan ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya saat ice cream lumer di mulutnya.

Sehun memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanan yang cukup untuk mereka bertiga, setelah memesan Sehun menatap Kai dan Hyemin yang tertawa bersama.

Mungkin begini lah jika nanti mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak, Sehun jadi membayangkan betapa lucunya anaknya nanti, Sehun tersenyum membuat Kai yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri.

"Sehun oppa kenapa ?" Tanya Hyemin membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatap Hyemin yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"tidak kenapa kenapa." Jawab Sehun sambil menatap Kai, membuat Kai yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, melirik Sehun yang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"ada apa denganmu Hun ?" Sehun terkekeh lalu mengelengkan kepalanya, ia membayangkan bagaimana jika perut Kai membuncit karena hamil dan ia jadi lucu sendiri jika membayangkannya.

Pesanan mereka dating membuat Kai menarik gelas ice cream Hyemin menjauh dari Hyemin, membuat Hyemin mengerang tidak suka.

"ahh ice cream ku."

"makan dulu."

"nanti cair eonnie."

"ku belikan lagi jika cair." Ucap Kai final membuat Hyemin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"ayo ku suapi setelah makan siangmu habis aku janji membelikannya lagi." Ucap Kai menyodorkan sendok penuh nasi dan lauk kearah Hyemin, dengan ragu Hyemin menyambut.

Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum senang, calon ibu dan istri idaman, pikir Sehun bisa mengatur anak dan dirinya tentu saja.

"kau jangan tersenyum saja, ayo di makan setelah itu kita pulang, aku lelah Hun." Sehun mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah makan siang selesai, mereka berjalan kearah pintu keluar dengan ice cream baru untuk Hyemin karena ice cream nya cair, Sehun meletakan barang barang di bangku penumpang di belakang dan Hyemin meminta Kai untuk duduk dipangkuan Kai.

Kai yang sudah menyayangi Hyemin pun menuruti semua perkataan Hyemin, Sehun mengantar Kai pulang dulu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya mendengar ocehan Hyemin yang bercerita tentang sekolahnya, ayahnya, ibu nya dan adik barunya.

Menurut Hyemin, adik barunya membuat ibunya melupakan ayahnya karena sejak adiknya lahir sang ayah lebih memilih tidur di kamarnya ketimbang di kamarnya sendiri.

Mendengar cerita Hyemin membuat Sehun melirik kearah Kai, apa nanti Kai seperti itu jika mereka sudah punya anak ? Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan kalau ceritanya nanti sama dengan Hyemin lebih baik jangan punya anak dulu.

Setelah tiba di rumah Kai, Kai melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun dan Hyemin.

"Eonnie, poppo." Kai membungkukan badannya kearah Hyemin dan mengecup pelan pipi Hyemin lalu mengusak lembut kepala Hyemin.

"aku tidak ?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang mempout kan bibirnya.

"tidak malu pada anak kecil ?"

"tidak." Kai mendesah pelan lalu mengecup pelan pipi Sehun membuat Hyemin menutup matanya, Kai yang melihat Hyemin menutup matanya terkekeh lalu mengusak pelan rambut Hyemin.

"sudah, hati hati dan jangan nakal, Minnie harus sayang pada adik Minnie ne." Hyemin membuka matanya lalu menganggukan kepalanya mantap, Kai langsung melangkah kan kakinya memasuki rumah dan tak lupa melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun langsung menggiring Hyemin memasuki mobilnya lagi dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Setelah tiba di rumah Kai langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton acara televise yang sedang di tonton Jonghyun dan Kibum.

"seharian dengan kekasih sepertinya kau senang." Ucap Kibum membuat Kai menoleh dan tersenyum, tentu saja siapa yang tidak senang ? apalagi mereka terlihat sepeti keluarga kecil bahagia dengan Hyemin bersama mereka.

"tentu saja senang Eonnie."

"anak kecil tadi anaknya Sehun ?" Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Jonghyun, Sehun belum menikahinya bagaimana bisa sudah punya anak ?

"itu keponakannya oppa." Jawab Kai kesal membuat Jonghyun terkekeh.

_Drrt… drrt… drrt…_

Kai terlonjak kaget saat ponsel yang berada di sampingnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Sehun, Sehun mengiriminya pesan pasti hanya untuk bertanya apa yang sedang Kai lakukan.

Kai membuka pesan itu dengan santai dan matanya membulat sempurna lalu mendesah pelan.

'_from : Sehunnie_

_Sayang, kau ingat apa yang tadi Hyemin ceritakan tentang Minseok Nonna ? aku takut jika kau seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita menikah dan jangan punya anak dulu ?'_

Kai mendesah pelan lalu mengusap wajahnya pelan, menikah saja belum ? bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa melakukannya ?

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"Kai ?" Kai yang sedang membawa keranjang belanjaan menoleh ke belakangnya dan matanya membulat saat menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dulu.

"Taemin." Kai berlari menubruk Taemin dengan pelukan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"astaga, lihat kau semakin cantik saja." Kai melepaskan pelukannya lalu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"kau juga semakin cantik Tae." Ucap Kai sambil melirik kebelakang Taemin dan menemukan seorang anak kecil dan pria tampan yang sedang tersenyum kearah Kai.

"Minho oppa." Pria tampan itu terkekeh lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai dan meraih jemari seorang anak laki laki untuk menghampiri Kai dan Taemin.

"Kai ? kau terlihat semakin sehat." Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan Minho yang tidak jelas, memangnya ia pernah sakit apa ?

"dia siapa ?" Taemin mengeikuti arah pandang Kai lalu tersenyum.

"ini anak ku." Taemin menyejajarkan tubuhnya membuat Kai ikut menyejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan anak kecil itu.

"annyeong."

"na..do annyeong Nonna." Kai tersenyum hangat saat anak kecil itu meraih tangan Kai yang mengambang di udara.

"siapa namamu tampan ?" anak kecil itu melirik Taemin yang tersenyum lalu kembali menatap Kai yang tersenyum.

"naneun Choi Taeho imnida Nonna."

"aigoo, kau lucu sekali Taeho, berapa umurnya Tae ?"

"3 tahun 7 bulan, tanggal 12 april besok ulang tahunnya yang ke empat." Kai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dengan mata berbinar.

"lalu dimana anakmu ?" seketika Kai mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Minho membuat Taemin terkekeh dan Minho menjadi kikuk karena Kai menatapnya dengan tajam.

"menikah saja belum bagaimana aku bisa punya anak ?"

"segeralah menikah, menikah itu tidak seburuk bayanganmu." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Minho yang mulai mengendong Taeho yang merengek.

"kalau belum waktu nya aku bisa apa ?"

"kau punya kekasih kan ?" Tanya Taemin membuat Kai menatap Taemin, mereka bangkit lalu Kai tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"berkunjunglah kerumahku dengan kekasihmu, kau tahu kan aku merindukan saat saat kita bersama dulu." Kai tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"masih di tempat yang lama, kenangan denganmu masih tersimpan Kai. Aku tidak akan melupakannya bahkan aku sempat menenangkan mantan kekasihmu di sana." Kai sontak menatap Taemin yang tengah memasang wajah muram membuat Kai menatapnya heran.

"mantan kekasihku ?" Tanya Kai sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, seingat Kai semua mantan kekasihnya tidak mengenal Taemin.

"iya kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun, kau harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kau sudah kembali, kau tidak tahu betapa terpuruknya ia saat mengetahui kau kembali kerumah orangtuamu." Kai terdiam mendengar penjelasan Taemin.

Sampai seperti itu kah perjuangan Sehun ? bahkan dirinya dengan begitu santai meninggalkan Sehun saat itu tapi Sehun malah kerepotan mencarinya ?

"benarkah ?" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya mantap menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"temui lah dan katakan kau sudah punya kekasih jadi ia tidak terlalu mengharapkanmu, ia sangat mencintaimu Kai, kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya ?"

"ia terlalu baik untuk ku saat itu." Ucap Kai lirih membuat Taemin mengelus lembut punggung Kai.

Taemin tahu pekerjaannya saat itu memang jauh dari kata bagus mengingat mereka menjual tubuh mereka untuk mendapatkan uang, tapi mereka tetap manusia yang berhak mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang yang mencintai mereka dengan tuluskan ?

"lalu kini ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taemin lalu tersenyum.

"kehidupan ku sudah baik jadi aku tidak akan mengecewakan nya lagi."

"kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?" Kai tersenyum menatap Taemin membuat Taemin menatap Kai heran.

"Sehun itu kekasihku saat ini Tae, kapan kapan aku berkunjung ke rumahmu dan mengajaknya, aku rasa ia masih ingat dimana jalan nya."

"ku tunggu kedatanganmu Kai."

.

.

#####

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa lama sekali ?" Tanya Kibum garang membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya, ia lupa waktu karena terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Taemin tadi.

"aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman kerja ku dulu Nonna."

"tapi tidak seperti ini juga kan ? kau lupa sedang di tunggu dirumah eoh ?" Kai semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu meletakan belanjaannya di meja makan dapurnya.

"sudah sudah, kita makan sereal saja ini sudah malam tidak baik jika makan nasi, lagi pula kalau masak pun tidak akan keburu yang ada aku mengantuk." Jelas Jonghyun membuat Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan saat matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"sudah Kai, masuk kamarmu dan istirahat kau kan seharian bermain dengan Sehun dan keponakannya, besok kau ingin sarapan apa ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kibum dengan berbinar.

"ay –"

"ayam goreng ?" Kai langsung menganggukan kepalanya mantap membuat Kibum tersenyum hangat.

"aku ke kamar dulu ya Eonnie, oppa." Pamit Kai pada Kibum dan Jonghyun tak lupa mengecup pipi keduanya secara bergantian membuat keduanya terkekeh.

Dimata mereka Kai tetap lah anak kemarin sore yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang, entah kenapa di mata Kibum, Kai masih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang bisa kapan saja terluka.

Dan Kibum sudah menyayangi Kai seperti adik nya sendiri, mengingat dirinya anak tunggal di keluarganya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku tidak tahu kau akan senekat ini Hun, jarak dari kantor mu ke sini kan lumayan jauh." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ocehan Kai.

Hari ini Sehun nekat mendatangi kantor Kai dengan bekal makanan yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya tapi ia beralibi jika ibunya membuatkannya untuk Kai agar punya alasan menemui Kai.

"untukmu apapun semua kulakukan Kai." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya menatap heran Sehun yang terkekeh.

"aku tidak tahu jika kau banyak penggemar." Kai menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun yang menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"maksudmu ?" Tanya Kai tidak mengerti membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"tadi saat aku tiba, aku bertanya pada bagian informasi untuk menanyakan bagian kau kerja tapi ada seorang pria yang entah lah aku tidak kenal malah bertanya padaku, aku siapa kau lalu aku jawab , aku kekasih mu dan pria itu menggeram kesal." Jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat Kai menatapnya heran.

"memang nya ada yang seperti itu ?" Sehun mendesah pelan lalu menatap Kai yang menatapnya heran.

"kalau tidak ada buat apa aku menceritakannya ? jaga jarak dengan pria itu sayang."

"aku tahu orangnya juga tidak Hun." Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, benar juga Kai kan tidak kenal jadi bisa di pastikan jika pria itu pengagum rahasia Kai.

"ya intinya kau harus jaga jarak dengan semua pria disini, aku merasa kau sedang berada di kandang macan Kai." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang sedang mengedarkan padangannya.

Mata Kai mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan memicingkan matanya, Kai mendesah pelan saat memergoki dua orang gadis yang berbeda divisi dengannya dengan santainya melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun.

"kau membalas lambaiannya aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi Hun." Sehun yang berniat untuk ramah dengan membalas lambaian itu langsung menegang dan menoleh karah Kai yang tengah menatapnya malas.

"tidak akan sayang." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat kedua gadis yang berada di ujung sana memekik senang membuat Kai menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Baru sekali datang Sehun sudah dapat fans bagaimana jika Sehun lebih sering mengunjunginya ?

"mereka kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun membuat Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang menunjuk kearah ujung yang berisi kedua gadis muda itu.

Kai mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu lalu membuka bekal makan siang yang di bawakan Sehun, Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat isi dari bekal itu lalu menatap Sehun.

"ini bekalmu ya ?" Sehun mengerjap matanya lalu tertawa pelan membuat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"makan bekalmu, aku makan bekalku."

"andwe sayang."rengek Sehun membuat Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya seakan bertanya kenapa ?

"bekal dari umma terlihat menyeramkan untukku." Jelas Sehun tanpa Kai minta membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

Kai tahu jika Sehun tidak menyukai sayuran dan sang ibu masih dengan semangatnya selalu memberikan sayuran pada makanan yang Sehun makan, salah satu nya bekal ini.

Kai di bekali oleh Kibum ayam goreng dan kentang goreng tanpa nasi tapi bekal Sehun, sayuran dengan daging cincang di dalamnya, jelas saja Sehun memberikannya padanya.

"aku suapi Hun." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mantap membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

"aku mau ayam gorengmu sayang." Kai langsung memberikan bekal buatan Kibum pada Sehun membuat Sehun berbinar senang, Kai hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"berapa usiamu eoh ? kenapa tingkah lakumu seperti anak kecil ? bagaimana jika kau punya anak ?" Sehun mendelik menatap Kai yang mulai memakan bekal makanan yang Sehun bawa.

"kan sudah ku katakan, kita tidak akan memiliki anak dulu sebelum aku puas berduaan denganmu."

"memangnya kau yakin jika aku akan jadi ibu dari anakmu ?" Tanya Kai sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya membuat Sehun terdiam.

Yang di katakan Kai ada benarnya juga, ia hanya bisa berencana kan ? tuhan yang akan melakukannya jika saja Kai bukan jadi istrinya lalu siapa yang akan jadi istrinya ?

Sehun kan hanya mencintai Kai bahkan saat Kai menghilang pun Sehun masih tetap mencintai sosok gadis berkulit tan itu.

"aku sih yakin tapi aku tidak tahu kau yakin atau tidak aku akan menjadi ayah dari anakmu ?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang tengah mengulum sumpitnya sambil menatap Kai.

"sejauh ini aku masih yakin." Jawab Kai membuat senyuman Sehun tercetak dengan begitu jelasnya, membuat Kai ikut tersenyum.

"kau masih ingat dengan Taemin ?" Sehun mengerjap matanya menatap Kai yang memakan bekal Sehun dengan perlahan.

"tunggu, aku ingat ingat dulu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengernyitkan keningnya berfikir keras.

Rasanya telinganya tidak terlalu asing dengan nama 'Taemin' tapi dimana dan siapa 'Taemin' itu ?

Kai menatap Sehun yang masih mengernyitkan keningnya terdiam menatap Sehun yang masih dengan tenangnya.

"itu Si Putih." Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Kai yang tersenyum, Si Putih ? Sehun menegakkan badannya tersenyum menatap Kai yang membalas nya dengan senyuman.

"ahh aku ingat."

"akhir pekan ini kita berkunjung kerumahnya ya Hun, aku merindukannya." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"baik sayang."

.

.

#####

.

.

"apa maksudnya inih ?" Tanya Kai pada kedua temannya, setelah makan siang selesai Kai dan Sehun langsung memulai pekerjaan mereka lagi.

Tapi aneh bagi Kai, mungkin teman teman nya tidak tahu siapa Sehun sebenarnya kini tengah merenggek pada Kai untuk menyampaikan salam mereka untuk Sehun.

Jika saja kesabaran Kai sudah habis mungkin para gadis gadis ini sudah tidak ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"berikan pada pria yang tadi bertemu denganmu." Kai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan sambil memasukan dua surat berwarna merah muda yang mereka berikan.

"aku tidak bisa janji." Jawab Kai lirih dan yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar kecuali Kai sendiri.

"katakan jika pria muda berwajah datar tadi itu calon suamimu." Kai mendelik menoleh kearah Krystal yang sudah menggeser bangkunya mendekat kearah Kai.

"tidak akan ada gunanya."

"ya ada dong, biar mereka tidak menganggu kekasihmu Kai." Kai mendelik setelah sadar dengan apa yang Krystal ucapkan lalu menoleh kearah Krystal yang tengah menaikan kuku cantiknya.

"bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"mudah saja, seorang pria tidak akan menghampiri seorang gadis di tempat kerjanya jika itu bukan kekasih atau salah satu keluarganya, dan pilihan kedua tidak mungkin karena kau dan pria itu sama sekali tidak ada miripnya, jadi aku menyimpulkan jika kau kekasih dari pria itu." Krystal menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kai membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pelan.

"diam berarti iya." Ucap Krystal lagi membuat Kai tersenyum maksa membuat Krystal tertawa.

"aku hanya bercanda."

"ya ya ya tapi candaan mu semuanya tepat Krys." Krystal yang tadinya tertawa langsung terhenti dan menatap Kai.

"darimana kau dapat kekasih seperti dia Kai ? kau tahu dia sangat mempesona." Kai menatap Krystal dengan malas membuat Krystal tersenyum kaku menatap Kai.

"dapat ? kau pikir dia hadiah ?"

"kali saja." Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku kerjanya sambil menatap surat surat yang di berikan fans baru Sehun, benar benar hebat.

Sehun baru pertama kali datang dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan dari gadis gadis yang menyukainya, boleh kah Kai berbangga hati ?

Jika di pikirkan Kai termasuk gadis yang beruntung kan ? memiliki Sehun yang selalu mencintainya walaupun ia sempat menghilang lalu Jonghyun dan Kibum yang selalu menyayanginya walaupun ia selalu membuat mereka kesal.

Kai merasa bersyukur dengan semua itu, sangat bersyukur malah.

"ada rencana menikah ?"

"Ada tapi tidak sekarang."

"semoga secepatnya, kulihat ia pria yang baik dan tidak akan menyakitimu."

"bahkan aku yang selalu menyakitinya." Jawab Kai semakin lirih membuat Krystal menatap heran Kai, ia tidak mendengar jawaban yang di lontar kan Kai dari bibirnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Kaaai." Kai yang baru keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang datang hanya dengan kemeja putih kerjanya tanpa jas hitam di tubuhnya.

"Hunnie, kenapa selalu tepat waktu ?" Tanya Kai membuat Sehun berlari menghampiri Kai dan langsung mengenggam tangan Kai.

"pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal dan Kris hyung mengizinkanku untuk pulang lebih dulu." Jelas Sehun membuat Kai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"ku antar pulang." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kai memasuki mobilnya dan ia duduk di bangku pengemudi.

"ingin kemana ?" Tanya Sehun membuat Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"kesupermarket." Jawab Kai membuat Sehun menoleh kearah Kai seakan bertanya kenapa harus kesupermarket ?

"belanja bulanan keperluanku Hun, tidak keberatan kan ?" Sehun sontak menggelengkan kepalanya mantap membuat Kai tersenyum.

Beruntung Sehun menjemputnya, jadi ia tidak perlu repot repot belanja banyak barang sendiri terlebih Kibum juga banyak menitipkan barang yang harus dibeli di supermarket sepertinya, entahlah Kai tidak mengerti.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah supermarket besar membuat Kai menatap Sehun heran, Kai tidak tahu jika di daerahnya ada supermarket sebesar ini, bahkan supermarket ini sangat dekat dengan rumahnya.

"darimana kau tahu supermarket ini Hun ?" Sehun yang sedang mengenggam tangan Kai untuk memasuki supermarket itu menoleh kearah Kai.

"Luhan hyung bekerja disini jadi aku tahu." Kai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, Sehun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kai dan berjalan mendekati kereta belanja.

"apa yang ingin kau beli ?" Tanya Sehun membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya, jika di ingat ingat semua peralatannya sudah habis.

Mulai dari bedak sampai parfum pun habis tapi yang mana dulu yang harus ia cari ?

"semua alat make-up ku sudah habis Hun." Sehun menoleh kearah Kai lalu mendorong kereta dorong dengan Kai yang berada disampingnya.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri muda yang sedang senang senangnya, hanya saja kenyataannya tidak seperti kelihatannya.

Mereka masih sepasang kekasih yang sempat berpisah tapi di pertemukan lagi oleh takdir mungkin.

"disini lorongnya." Kai membulatkan matanya saat Sehun berhenti di lorong alat make-up.

Kai mulai berjalan cepat dengan Sehun yang berada di belakangnya dan ponsel di tangannya, Kai mulai menjelajahi setiap etalase disana dengan mata berbinar.

Semuanya terlihat indah dan jadi pertanyaannya, apa nanti akan cocok di kulitnya jika ia memilih make-up yang berbeda dari make-up nya dulu ?

Sehun yang merasa Kai sama sekali belum memasukan belanjaannya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan, Kai sedang mengernyitkan keningnya di hadapan puluhan lipstick berwarna warni yang membuat Kai bimbang.

"kenapa ?" Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang muncul dengan tiba tiba.

"aku bingung, memilih warna lipstick yang lama atau yang baru ?"

"jika menurutmu cocok denganmu, beli saja sayang." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lalu tangannya meraih dua buah lipstick di hadapannya.

"aku beli 2 ya." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Kai mencoba mengeluarkan lipstick itu dengan memutar bawahnya.

Sehun memasang wajah datar membuat Kai semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu meletakan lipstick itu kedalam kereta dorongnya.

"tidak memilih warna lain sayang ?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Kai yang mulai beralih ke bagian bedak, Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"itu dua warna yang berbeda Hun."

"kenapa di mataku warna mereka sama merah ya ?" Kai menghela nafasnya pelan menatap datar Sehun yang tengah mengernyitkan keningnya.

Kai memasukan bedak dengan tiga lapis kedalam kereta dorong membuat Sehun meraih bedak itu dan membolak balikan bedak itu.

"ini bedak ?" Kai menoleh kebelakang Sehun lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"kenapa kotaknya terlihat seperti kotak kacamata umma dirumah ?" Kai mendengus kesal lalu berjalan mendahuli Sehun dengan cepat, sekarang Sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang di ajak jalan jalan.

Setelah berbelanja alat alat make-up Kai berjalan menyusuri setiap etalase disana dengan cepat.

"Sehun." Sehun menatap Kai yang berjalan di depannya dengan semangat.

"Ada apa sayang ?"

"kau kebagian makanan beku ya, belikan aku kentang beku dan daging beku untuk Kibum eonnie." Jelas Kai membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Sehun mulai berjalan menjauhi Kai dengan kereta dorong dan Kai mulai menatap etalase bagian kesehatan dengan wanita muda sebagai penjaganya.

"selamat malam." Kai tersenyum membalas sapaan wanita muda itu lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kearah etalase yang berada di belakang wanita itu.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" Kai menatap wanita muda itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku mencari testpack yang paling akurat." Ucap Kai membuat wanita muda itu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

Wanita muda itu memberikan dua buah testpack akurat memberikannya pada Kai, lalu Kai mulai menjauhi lorong itu.

"Kai ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya kaget menatap Luhan yang tiba tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"oppa." Luhan terkekeh lalu mengusak pelan rambut Kai.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap barang yang di bawa Kai lalu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"aku sedang membeli keperluan sehari hari oppa, bersama Sehun kok tapi ia sedang ke bagian makanan beku."

"oh seperti itu baiklah, lanjutkan Kai." Kai membungkukan badan kearah Luhan lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang memeriksa para pekerjanya.

"apa yang tadi teman mu sajangnim ?" Luhan mendelik lalu menatap wanita muda pegawainya lalu tersenyum.

"calon adik iparku."

"sudah menikah ?" Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap wanita muda itu yang tersenyum.

"sepertinya Sajangnim sebentar lagi akan dapat keponakan darinya."

"aah ?" Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan pegawainya itu.

"maksudnya ?"

"sepertinya ia sedang hamil tapi ingin mencoba memeriksanya dulu, ia membeli testpack yang terbukti akurat." Jelas sang pegawai membuat Luhan terdiam.

Bagaimana bisa Kai hamil disaat ia dan Sehun belum menikah ? apa mereka melakukan nya dan membuat Kai hamil ? Luhan mendadak sulit bernafas.

Bagaimana jika ibu dan ayahnya marah besar pada adik polosnya itu ? lalu sebagai kakak yang baik.

Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ?

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"ahh hamil ? siapa hyung ?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan memasuki kamarnya secara paksa saat melihat Sehun baru pulang.

"Kai ?" Sehun membulatkan matanya menatap Luhan yang menjawab dengan santainya, bagaimana bisa Kai hamil saat dirinya tidak melakukan apapun ?

"Ka.. Kai ? hyung kau bercanda kan ?" Tanya Sehun setengah gugup pada Luhan yang mendesis kesal.

Manic mata Sehun mulai bergerak liar, pikiran pikiran buruk menghantui otaknya, ya jelas buruk mereka baru bertemu dan Sehun seperti mendapatkan kenyataan pahit, mengetahui Kai hamil.

Hamil ? dengan siapa ? dirinya ? tidak mungkin, bahkan selama menjalin hubungan pun Sehun hanya berani menyetuh bagian atas Kai bukan bagian paling sensitive nya tapi kenapa Kai bisa hamil ?

"memang nya aku terlihat sedang bergurau ? ayo mengaku saja, itu anakmu atau bukan ?" Sehun mendelik tidak suka kearah Luhan yang seenaknya bertanya pertanyaan konyol menurutnya.

Kai memang kekasihnya tapi untuk anak ? rasanya itu bukan anak Sehun, sekali lagi catat Sehun tidak pernah melakukan itu katakan belum, ia belum ingin merusak Kai dan dirinya.

"Hyung sungguh aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Kai."

"berarti bukan anak mu, mudah kan." Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menjauhi kamar Sehun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

Apa Kai bermain di belakangnya dan menyebabkan dirinya hamil ? Sehun tidak yakin jika Kai melakukan itu.

"hyung." Panggil Sehun lirih membuat Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"eum ?"

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?" Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu menatap miris Sehun, setahunya Sehun sangat mencintai Kai tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat mengetahui kekasih kita hamil tapi kita tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya.

"aku bertemu dengan Kai di supermarket tempatku bekerja dan ada pegawai yang mengatakan jika aku akan dapat keponakan dari Kai karena Kai membeli testpack akurat, Hun jujur padaku kau tidak pernah melakukannya ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan yang menatapnya iba membuat Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"tidak hyung, aku benar benar tidak pernah melakukannya." Luhan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"istirahatlah, besok kau kerja kan ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya kaku dan Luhan meninggalkan Sehun terdiam di kamarnya.

Rasa sakit 3 tahun lalu kembali menguak di dada Sehun, rasa sakit saat Kai meninggalkannya 3 tahun lalu muncul begitu saja membuat dadanya sesak.

Kai membeli testpack untuk memeriksa apakah dirinya hamil atau tidak kah ? kalau Kai hamil ? apa Sehun harus meninggalkannya secara perlahan ? Sehun benar benar tidak sanggup lagi hidup jika harus kehilangan Kai untuk kedua kalinya.

Sehun berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan menekan secara acak nomor pada ponselnya.

"yeoboseo."

"eum, ada apa Hun ?"

"Kai…" nafas Sehun tercekat di tenggorokan saat ingin bertanya tentang hal yang Kai sembunyikan darinya.

"Hun, ada apa ?"

"ah tidak, selamat tidur dan mimpi indah Kai, aku… aku mencintaimu."

"iya kau juga, aku juga mencintaimu Hun."

PIP

Sehun mematikan sambungannya lalu membanting tubuhnya ke ranjangnya lalu menghela nafas kasar, sepertinya Kai sama sekali tidak berniat untuk jujur atau belum waktunya untuk jujur ?

Sehun jadi ingat perbincangan dirinya dengan Kai di kantin tempat kerja Kai, mengenai seberapa yakin dirinya kalau Kai akan jadi ibu dari anak anaknya.

Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis kencang di hadapan Kai dan memaksa Kai jujur dengan semuanya tapi ini sudah malam dan yang ada nanti ia malah di paksa masuk oleh ibunya kedalam kamar.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu bangkit dan memasuki kamar mandi, ia harus membersihkan tubuhnya dulu lalu istirahat, tubuhnya tidak lelah tapi rasa sakit di hati nya muncul lagi dan membuatnya lelah.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih Hun ?" Tanya Kai saat matanya menangkap Sehun yang masih duduk sambil menopang dagu dan menatapnya.

Mereka ada di kantin gedung perkantoran tempat Kai bekerja, Sehun nekat pergi dari kantornya lima belas menit sebelum jam makan siang di mulai membuat Kris yang tahu jika Sehun menghilang menggeram kesal pasalnya pekerjaan mereka sedang banyak banyaknya dan Sehun tiba tiba menghilang dan Kris yakin jika Sehun sedang berada di kantor Kai.

Dan pemikiran Kris tepat sekali, Sehun mendatangi Kai dan memaksa Kai untuk makan siang bersama saat pekerjaan Kai sedang menumpuk, Kai mendesah malas keluar dari ruangannya dan sudah mendapati wajah datar milik kekasihnya tercetak disana.

Sehun mengajak Kai duduk di kantin yang tidak terlalu sepi dalam diam, Sehun tidak pesan makanan dan minuman membuat Kai juga tidak memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Hooek." Kai menutup mulutnya membuat Sehun langsung tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

Sehun menatap punggung Kai yng berlari menuju kamar mandi membuat Sehun mendesah pelan, Sehun jadi frustasi sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak frustasi, semalam ia mendapatkan penyataan Luhan bahwa Kai membeli testpack lalu kini ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kai mual dan Sehun yakin Kai tadi pagi sarapan dan tidak mungkin di serang mual di saat seperti ini kan ?

"kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun saat Kai membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu yang ia bawa, Kai menatap Sehun malas dan membuat wajahnya kearah lain.

"aku bertanya padamu Kai, kau kenapa ?"

"hanya kurang enak badan." Jawab Kai lirih membuat Sehun menggeram kesal, apa Kai belum ingin mengatakan semuanya ? sampai kapan ia akan menyembunyikan nya ?

"ingin bercerita sesuatu ?" Kai langsung menoleh kearah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pelan.

"kau kenapa ? kau aneh Hun, datang memaksa ku untuk makan siang tapi malah menatapku dengan tatapan datar menyebalkan itu ? kau tahu jika kau bukan kekasih ku, aku sudah meninggalkanmu sejak tadi." Sehun mendelik membuatnya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sehun menatap Kai yang menopang dagunya dengan tatapan kosong, Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu berdehem sebentar.

"kau hamil ?" Tanya Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Sehun horror.

Sehun yang merasakan tatapan mata kaget Kai hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, reaksi yang di perlihatkan menunjukan jika itu benar.

Dan Sehun tidak sanggup mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir Kai.

"kau ? kau bercanda ya ? bagaimana aku hamil sedangkan aku belum menikah ! kau ini benar benar menyebalkan !" Kai memukul kepala Sehun dengan kesal membuat si punya kepala mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelusnya lembut.

"sakit Kai."

"lebih sakit mana ? kekasih ku menuduhku hamil disaat aku berusaha menjaga semuanya untuknya ? atau di pukul dengan tangan ? jawab !" Sehun mendelik takut saat Kai sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

"aku kan hanya bertanya."

"tapi apa wajar kau bertanya seperti itu pada kekasihmu sendiri ? Sehun kau benar benar ya."

"maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pelan.

"semalam Luhan hyung bilang kau membeli testpack." Lirih Sehun membuat Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

Testpack ?

Jadi itu penyebab Sehun jadi seperti ini ? ia seperti meminta penjelasan dan Kai jadi bingung sendiri penjelasan apa ? sedangkan dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"astaga Sehun, jadi gara gara testpack kau bertanya seperti itu ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya kaku membuat Kai tertawa kecil sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"testpack itu untuk Kibum eonnie tau, kau ini payah sekali." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"lalu kenapa kau mual ?" Kai menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum aneh membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"aku tidak makan sejak semalam, tadi pagi pun tidak makan ! aku baru tahu jika orang hamil itu merepotkan." Sehun memukul pelan Kai membuat Kai mendelik lalu menatap kesal Sehun, kenapa Sehun malah memukulnya ?

"nanti kau juga merasakannya." Kai tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"iya aku tahu dan aku akan menyusahkanmu." Sehun tersenyum malu membuat Kai terkekeh, pernyataan kecilnya seakan menunjukan jika ia akan menjadi suami Kai kelak kan ? walaupun Kai tidak menjelaskannya secara rinci.

"sudah kan ? kau sudah tidak salah paham kan ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya semangat membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

"maafkan aku."

"tidak apa, aku yang harus nya meminta maaf, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu dan aku juga lupa mengatakan aku bertemu Luhan oppa disana." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya senang.

Bagaimana tidak senang, semua pemikirannya tentang Testpack semalam sudah terpecahkan kan ? Kai membeli Testpack karena Kibum menyuruhnya.

Dan setelah tahu Kibum hamil dan Morning Sick dadakan di pagi harinya membuat Kai tidak sempat sarapan karena Kibum tergeletak lemas di atas kasur dengan wajah pucat dan berakibat dirinya tidak sarapan dan Jonghyun harus meminta izin tidak bisa datang kerestoran hari ini.

Rasanya Sehun ingin segera menikahi Kai saja jika seperti ini, bahkan bayang bayang Sehun tentang Kai yang meninggalkannya membuatnya memikirkan bagaimana caranya bunuh diri tapi tidak menyakitinya dari pada harus berpisah dengan Kai.

"kau mau makan apa ?" Kai menatap Sehun yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"kau mau kemana ?"

"aku mau membeli makanan untukmu, aku tidak ingin baby kita yang ada dalam perutmu kelaparan karena ibunya belum makan."

"yaaak !" Sehun berlari meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya kesal dengan tertawa senang, Sehun tahu apa yang Kai suka dan Sehun tahu Kai tidak akan menolak jika ia membelikan makanan dalam porsi yang sesuai untuknya itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Sehun, kau tidak usah menjemputku ya."

"Loh kenapa ?"

"aku harus menggantikan Jonghyun oppa di restoran, hari ini ia benar benar tidak bisa kemana pun."

"ah baiklah, nanti setelah pulang kerja aku akan mampir kesana sayang."

"baiklah, pai."

PIP

Sehun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Kai yang mengatakan ia tidak usah menjemputnya, membuat Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih berada di sana menatap Sehun heran.

"kau kenapa ?" Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berhadapan dengan computer.

"tidak apa hyung." Jawab Sehun pelan sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

Pemikiran tentang pernikahan tiba tiba menganggu otaknya, dan pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok langsung terbayang dalam benak nya.

Apa ia dan Kai saat menikah harus semewah itu ? rasanya tidak harus seperti itu juga, tapi saat bayangan Sehun mengatakan akan serius pada Kai dan Kai masih menolak karena ibunya, Sehun kembali mendesah pelan.

"Hyung." Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan kearah Sehun membuat Chanyeol dan Kris mendengus kesal, kenapa harus menoleh bersama ?

Salah kan Sehun yang hanya mengucapkan 'Hyung' karena ia punya 2 hyung disana.

"siapa yang kau panggil eoh ?"

"kalian berdua." Jawab Sehun saat pertanyaan Chanyeol memasuki gendang telingannya dengan mudah.

"apa saat kalian menikah kemarin, kalian menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk kalian tinggali setelah menikah ?" Chanyeol dan Kris kompak menaikan sebelah alisnya dan saling bertatapan.

"kalau aku sih tidak, karena umma memintaku untuk tetap tinggal dirumah, mengingat Nonna ku yang ikut suami nya ke Kanada untuk tinggal disana." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"lalu kau hyung ?" Kris mendelik kaget lalu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"sebelum menikah pun aku tinggal di apartemen kan ? jadi aku tinggal meminta istriku untuk tinggal disana." Sehun juga mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang punya kakak perempuan di paksa untuk tinggal oleh ibunya lalu Kris yang memang sejak awal sudah mandiri pun hanya meminta sang istri untuk tinggal bersama nya.

"memangnya kenapa ? kau ada rencana menikah ?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol lalu Sehun membalasnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Semua orang pasti ada rencana untuk menikah kan ? hanya saja rencana itu terwujud berjalan dengan waktu.

"dengan Kai ?" Sehun kembali menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"lalu ada masalah ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang sudah memutar kursinya dan Kris mengikuti Chanyeol untuk memutar kursinya menatap Sehun.

"tidak hanya saja aku berfikiran dimana aku akan tinggal setelah menikah kalau dari sekarang aku belum memiliki rumah sendiri ?" jelas Sehun membuat Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Luhan hyung masih tinggal di rumah ibumu kan ?"

"ibuku yang melarang Luhan hyung untuk pindah." Jawab Sehun membuat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

Jika di pikir pikir rumah keluarga Oh itu sangat besar, di tinggali oleh 20 orangpun tidak akan membuat rumahnya sempit, itulah alasannya kenapa nyonya Oh melarang Luhan untuk tidak pergi.

Dan bisa saja jika nanti Sehun menikah, Sehun akan di paksa tinggal disana juga kan ?

"mungkin saja nanti ibu ayahmu akan memaksa Kai untuk tinggal dirumah." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengigit bibirnya.

Itu sama saja merepotkan ibu nya, jika Kai hamil dan melahirkan pasti ibunya akan repot kan ? ia jadi ingat saat anak kedua Luhan lahir, ibunya harus mondar mandir rumah sakit sendiri sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa menemani Minseok.

Setidaknya dirinya harus bisa meringankan kan ? dan setidaknya ia juga harus bisa menemani Kai di saat apapun.

Ahh Sehun harus mulai memikirkan biaya masa depan nya, jika tidak di mulai dari sekarang.

Kapan lagi ?

.

.

#####

.

.

"selamat datang." Kai menoleh lalu tersenyum saat Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan menerima menu dari pelayan disana.

Kai menghampiri Sehun dan memaksa Sehun untuk duduk, Sehun menatap Kai dari atas kebawa membuat Kai memukul pelan kepala Sehun.

"jangan tatap aku seperti itu Hun."

"kau lebih cantik dengan pakaian itu sayang." Kai mendelik tidak suka menatap Sehun.

Pasalnya kini ia sedang memakai seragam pelayan di restoran, seragam dengan rok mengembang berada di atas lutut, tak lupa dengan sepatu high heels yang ia gunakan membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin menjulang ke atas.

"ish menyebalkan, kau ingin pesan apa ?"

"kalau aku ingin memesanmu bagaimana ?"

"Sehun ?!" Sehun terkekeh lalu menutup buku menu lalu meletakannya di meja.

"aku ingin pesan Hot Orange jus saja Kai, tenggorokan ku rasanya tidak enak."

"kau sakit ?"

"sepertinya begitu." Jawab Sehun asal sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar.

"tunggu sini dan jangan kemana pun." Ucap Kai sambil berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sehun minuman hangat.

Kai datang dengan gelas Hot Orange Jus dan teh hangat lalu memberikannya pada Sehun, Sehun tersenyum lalu memaksa Kai untuk duduk di meja nya.

"maaf Hun, aku pakai seragam dan tidak bisa seenaknya duduk di hadapan tamu." Jelas Kai membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

Entah lah tubuhnya merasa tidak enak sejak semalam, hanya saja rasa tidak nya semakin menjadi saat ia terlambat untuk makan siang membuat nya merasa seperti akan sakit.

"ah baiklah, aku lupa." Ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan laptop nya dan mulai membuka buka apapun yang bisa ia buka, sampai matanya membuka sebuah situs EO

Event Organizer dan langsung menampilkan tema tema pernikahan, astaga rasanya Sehun benar benar jadi pusing, ia belum mengatakan rencananya pada ayah dan ibu nya lalu ibu Kai walaupun ia sempat mengatakannya pada Kibum tapi siapa Kibum ? ia hanya kakak ipar Kai kan ?

Dan bisa di pastikan jika Kibum tahu, Jonghyun pun tahu tapi ibunya ? sejauh ini Kai belum pernah meminta izin lagi untuk menemui ibunya di Pohang berarti Kai belum mengatakan rencana Sehun yang Sehun katakan kemarin.

Sehun mengerang sakit saat punggung dan kepalanya mendadak berdenyut, sepertinya ia harus pulang dan istirahat dirumah.

Sehun memasukan kembali laptop dan menoleh kearah kasir tempat Kai biasanya berdiri atau duduk, Kai yang melihat Sehun menoleh kearahnya langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"kau kenapa Hun."

"aku pulang Kai, tubuhku sakit semua." Kai langsung membantu Sehun untuk bangkit lalu Sehun menatap Kai.

"berapa semuanya ?"

"tidak usah Hun, mau ku antar ?" Tanya Kai membuat Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak usah sayang, jaga istirahat dan pola makan mu."

"kau hati hati Hun." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengecup pelan pipi Kai membuat Kai membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum membalas senyum Sehun.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya secara pelan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari ini Kai pulang cepat dan Kai berniat mengunjungi Sehun dirumahnya, mengingat seharian ini Sehun tidak mengabarinya hanya mengabari ia tidak masuk kerja karena sakit.

Dan itu sukses membuat Kai kelimpungan.

"masih ingat letak kamar Sehun kan ?" Kai terkekeh lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"masih umma."

"temui Sehun, umma akan buatkan minum untukmu."

"terimakasih umma." Kai berjalan menaiki tangga dengan cepat lalu terhenti di sebuah kamar dengan pintu tertutup rapat.

Kai mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan tidak mendengar jawaban membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

"Sehun, ini aku. Aku masuk ya." Kai memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan dan matanya langsung menangkap gundukan berselimut di atas tempat tidur.

Kai menutup pintu perlahan dan langsung berjalan medekati ranjang yang bisa di pastikan itu Sehun, Kai mengambil kursi asal dan menaruhnya di samping ranjang Sehun dan menduduki nya.

"Hun."

"Eugh ~"

"Hun."

"umma, sudah aku tidak ingin obat lagi."

"Hun."

Sehun yang kesal langsung menyibak selimutnya dan mendapati wajah khawatir Kai di sampingnya.

"Kai ?"

"Hai ?" Kai tersenyum miris lalu meletakan tangannya pada kening Sehun membuat Kai membulatkan matanya, suhu tubuh Sehun panas sekali.

"kau demam ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya yang berat, Kai memaksa Sehun untuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"tapi tidak makan ? kau tidak mau sembuh ?" Kai menatap bubur sayuran yang di berada di meja sebrangnya membuat Sehun langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kai.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka sayuran, ku mohon jangan paksa aku untuk memakan itu." Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengusap sayang rambut platina Sehun.

"lalu kau mau makan apa ?"

"mulut ku pahit Kai."

"tapi Kau harus tetap makan Sehun, aku buatkan bubur tanpa sayuran ya." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pelan.

"kau tunggu sini." Kai bangkit dan keluar kamar Sehun, berjalan menuruni tangga dan ibu Sehun tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sosok Kai di dapur rumahnya.

"ada apa Kai ?"

"eumm begini umma, bubur Sehun –"

"oh Sehun tidak memakan bubur sayurannya ya ? baiklah umma sudah buatkan bubur polos untuknya ia memakan bubur sayuran itu hanya sedikit dan umma takut ia tidak akan sembuh." Jelas ibu Sehun sambil memberikan satu nampan berisi kan satu mangkuk bubur, segelas air untuk Kai dan beberapa butir obat yang harus Sehun minum.

"bisa bantu umma memaksa Sehun untuk memakannya ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"terimakasi Kai." Ibu Sehun mengusak pelan kepala Kai membuat Kai senyum Kai semakin lebar, ia tidak menyangka jika ibu Sehun bisa sayang seperti ini padanya.

"aku ke kamar Sehun dulu, umma." Ibu Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan Kai langsung melesat pergi menaiki kamar Sehun.

Di kamar, Sehun masih bergelung dengan selimut dan tak berniat untuk bangun.

"Sehunnie ~" Sehun langsung menyibak selimutnya menatap Kai yang muncul dengan nampan di tangannya.

"aku membawakanmu makanan dan kau harus menghabiskannya." Ucap Kai sambil meletakan nampan itu di meja dan memberikan mangkuk nya pada Sehun.

"suapi aku." Kai mendesah pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Sehun sebelah Sehun yang sudah duduk tegak dengan selimut di kakinya.

Kai menyuapi Sehun dengan perlahan dan dengan senyum saat Sehun takut takut jika Kai menyuapinya dengan bubur sayuran.

Setelah bubur habis, Kai memberikan Sehun tiga butir obat yang harus Sehun minum membuat Sehun mendelik dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Sehun !"

"tidak mau Kai."

"okeh ! aku pulang dan jangan meminta ku untuk datang !" Sehun langsung menyibak selimutnya dan menatap Kai membuat Kai tersenyum dan menyodorkan obat obat itu.

"mulut ku pahit Kai." Kai seakan tidak mendengar rengekan Sehun, Kai tetap menyodorkan obat dan gelas air kepada Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu dengan terpaksa menerima obat itu dan meminumnya secara perlahan membuat Kai tersenyum.

"huueek." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya saat pahit obat itu tertinggal di lidahnya membuat Kai menyodorkan permen lemon yang selalu Jonghyun bawakan untuknya saat tenggorokannya sakit.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kai mendesah pelan, Kai memakan permen itu lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun membuat Sehun mendelik kaget.

Kai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun lalu mendesakkan lidahnya memberikan permen yang baru saja ia emut melalui pertempelan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

Tanpa Kai sadari jika Sehun menyeringai dan tangan Sehun malah ikut menekan tengkuk Kai lalu mulai menekan bibirnya di atas bibir Kai, Kai membulatkan matanya kaget.

Sehun menyesap pelan bibir itu dengan lembut, tangan Kai yang tadinya menekan tengkuk Sehun pun kini beralih meremat kaos bagian belakang Sehun.

Ciuman mereka terasa manis dengan permen yang kini berpindah menjadi di mulut Kai, dan terus menerus berpindah saat Sehun memaksa lidahnya untuk bergelung dengan lidah Kai.

Tangan Sehun semakin menekan tengkuk Kai dan tangan Kai semakin meremat kaos milik Sehun, Kai memukul mukul punggung Sehun saat di rasa jantungnya butuh asupan oksigen.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum menatap Kai yang terengah, Sehun kembali mencium Kai dan merebut permen yang berada di dalam mulut Kai, membuat benang saliva terlihat disana.

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

"temani aku tidur ya sayang." Kai menghela nafasnya pelan.

Ternyata Sehun gampang sekali tergoda, Kai memang sengaja melakukan pertempelan bibir dengan Sehun ingin tahu apa Sehun akan melakukannya atau tidak ?

Nyatanya Sehun langsung menekan tengkuknya dalam dan menyesap kedua belah bibirnya.

Kai tidak akan menggoda Sehun lagi jika seperti ini jadinya.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Diskotik**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai (GS)**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : GS, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

'Bruk'

"akh."

"kau baik baik saja ?" Luhan menangkap Kai yang tidak sengaja menabraknya, Kai yang merasa posisi mereka berdua aneh langsung membenarkan posisinya dan tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"nde." Jawab Kai pelan membuat Luhan menatap Kai lalu pandangannya menurun pada perut rata Kai.

"sungguh ?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir disana dan Kai bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"iya."

"Kai aku ingin bertanya." Kai langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan yang menatapnya intens.

"Kau hamil ? bisa beritahu aku siapa ayahnya ?" Kai hampir saja memekik kaget saat Luhan bertanya dengan sangat mudahnya, membuat Luhan menatap perubahan wajah Kai dengan heran.

"oppa, kau salah paham." Ucap Kai sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia jadi ingat bagaimana Sehun menatapnya horror saat bertanya apa dirinya hamil.

"bagaimana aku salah paham ? malam itu kau membeli testpack Kai." Kai tersenyum lebar membuat Luhan menatapnya heran, ada yang lucu kah ? pikir Luhan.

"itu bukan miliku sungguh." Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Kai yang menghela nafasnya pelan.

"lalu ?"

"itu milik kakak ipar ku, ia memintaku untuk membelikannya, adikmu tidak mungkin melakukan itu padaku oppa, Sehun masih polos." Luhan reflek menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum.

"kupikir kau hamil, aku hanya takut jika kau meninggalkan Sehun, kau tahu kan Sehun begitu mencintaimu ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum.

"segera lah menikah aku ingin lihat bagaimana gen kalian berdua yang berbeda warna kulit." Luhan terkekeh pelan membuat Kai merenggut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau tidak kerja oppa ?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai.

"baru mau berangkat." Kai membulatkan matanya melirik jam di tangannya, jam 7 malam baru ingin berangkat ? pulang jam berapa ?

"jam segini ?" Kai menatap horror Luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"aku tadi sudah berangkat tapi menjemput Hyemin lalu sekarang berangkat lagi." Kai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"oh begitu ya."

"bagaimana keadaan Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan membuat Kai melirik kamar Sehun yang tertutup rapat.

"ia sedang tidur setelah minum obat, tapi demamnya sudah turun." Luhan menghela nafasnya lega sambil tersenyum, pasalnya sejak tadi siang Luhan bisa mendengar omelan ibunya yang memaksa Sehun untuk makan dan minum obat tapi Sehun malah menutup pintu kamarnya rapat.

Luhan tidak menyangka juga jika Sehun lebih menurut pada Kai daripada ibunya sendiri, ckck.

"aku berangkat Kai." Kai tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Luhan dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"cepatlah menikah dan berikan aku keponakan." Luhan mengusak pelan rambut Kai membuat Kai tersenyum lalu Luhan berjalan menuruni tangga meninggalkan Kai di depan kamar Sehun.

Kai habis makan malam karena di paksa oleh ibu Sehun untuk menginap jadi alhasil jam 7 Kai belum pulang kerumahnya.

Kai juga sudah menghubungi Jonghyun dan Jonghyun hanya mengatakan Kai juga harus menjaga kesehatannya.

Kai memasuki kamar Sehun dan agak tersentak saat mendapati Sehun tengah terduduk di ranjangnya.

"kupikir kau sudah pulang dan tidak pamit padaku." Ucap Sehun saat matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang muncul dengan makanan kecil yang di bawakan ibu Sehun dari bawah.

"tidak akan Hun."

"kau menginap ?"

"mau tidak mau, lagipula besok aku cuti." Kai mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Sehun dan meletakan makanannya pada meja nakas samping ranjang Sehun lalu menatap Sehun.

"cuti ?"

"ya rencananya aku akan pulang ke Pohang bersama Jonghyun oppa dan Kibum eonnie tapi setelah melihat keadaan mereka rasanya tidak mungkin ke Pohang yang ada nanti umma malah bersedih bukan bahagia." Jelas Kai membuat Sehun menarik Kai untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Kai melepaskan sandal rumahnya lalu duduk bersandar di samping Sehun.

"kalau begitu pergi denganku saja." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang tersenyum.

"kau masih sakit Hun, lebih baik jangan."

"aku ingin bertemu ibumu Kai." Kai menghela nafasnya pelan saat matanya menangkap Sehun yang melakukan aegyo padanya.

"iya tapi tidak sekarang."

"kau bilang besok."

"maksudku tidak besok juga, kau masih sakit Sehun." Ucap Kai membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya tapi menjadikan Kai sebagai bantalannya.

"masih pusing ?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Kai mengelus lembut rambut platina Sehun.

"kau lapar ?" Tanya Sehun membuat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku sudah makan bersama umma, appa dan Minseok eonnie." Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu memiringkan tubuhnya.

Ia memeluk erat perut rata Kai membuat Kia bergidik geli.

"sepertinya mereka sudah menerimamu Kai, baguslah."

"bagus apanya ?"

"sepertinya rencanaku akan dimudahkan." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang masih memeluknya erat.

"rencana apa Hun ?"

"menikahimu, aku berjanji mulai dari sekarang akan memikirkan semuanya Kai."

"menikahiku ?" Sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai yang bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"kau keberatan ?"

"tidak, hanya saja apa tidak terlalu cepat ?" Sehun bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengenggam lembut tangan Kai.

"buatku tidak ada kata terlalu cepat, hubungan ini sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun kan Kai ? kau tidak ingin hubungan lebih serius ?"

"bukan itu maksudku Hun, hanya saja kita baru bertemu lagi Hun dan ibuku."

"tapi cinta ku tidak berubah Kai, maka dari itu pertemukan aku dengan ibumu biar aku tahu ibumu menyetujui hubungan kita atau tidak, lalu kalau masalah kau belum membahagiakan ibumu, akan ku bantu itu Kai." Jelas Sehun membuat Kai tersenyum haru.

Kai tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan mempunyai rencana seperti itu, bahkan sampai saat ini pun Kai belum memikirkan bagaimana ia menikah tapi Sehun sudah mulai memikirkannya.

Kai tersenyum membuat Sehun mengecup pelan pipi dan kening Kai bergantian.

"aku mencintaimu Kai, sangat sangat mencintaimu." Kai tersenyum lalu mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

"aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

"jadilah nyonya Oh yang cerewet dan cantik sayang." Kai terkekeh lalu memukul kepala Sehun yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"jauhkan wajahmu, kau bau Sehun." Sehun merenggut kesal lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Kai dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan menjadikan Kai sebagai bantalannya.

"semoga saja nanti anak kita menurunkan gen mu sayang." Kai mengelus lembut rambut Sehun yang berada di pahanya.

"memangnya kau sudah ingin memiliki anak ?" Tanya Kai membuat Sehun menatap Kai yang sedang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Cerita Hyemin tentang orangtuanya kembali terngiang di telinga Sehun, Sehun tidak akan snaggup jika Kai mengabaikannya karena anaknya.

"belum, nanti saja kalau perlu saat usia pernikahan kita 2 atau 3 tahun." Ucap Sehun asal sambil memeluk perut rata Kai.

Sehun bersumpah, di saat seperti inilah yang paling ia sukai, berdua dengan kai tanpa gangguan telepon dari ibunya yang selalu memintanya untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun mengerjap matanya lalu meraba raba sebelahnya, dirasa tangannya tidak menemukan sosok Kai, Sehun bangkit lalu merentangkan tangannya dan matanya menangkap gundukan dengan selimut biru di sofa kamarnya.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya lalu menghampiri sofa kamarnya dan menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

"aigoo calon istriku cantik juga saat tidur." Gumam Sehun sambil membenarkan letak poni Kai.

"eugh." Sehun mengangkat tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kening Kai.

Sehun mengendong Kai dan memindahkannya ke ranjang dan menyelimuti Kai dengan selimutnya, Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum.

"baru jam 2 pagi ya." Sehun bergumam pelan lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

Rasa haus yang menyerang memaksa Sehun untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur.

Kaki Sehun melangkah pelan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di meja makan dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Sehun ?" Sehun mendoangakkan kepalanya menatap ibunya yang muncul dengan wajah khawatir.

"umma ?"

"kau sedang apa ?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ibunya yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"aku haus jadi aku turun." Ibu Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti lalu tersenyum.

"istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh, jangan membantah." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya patuh.

"umma." Panggil lirih Sehun membuat ibu Sehun menoleh kepalanya kearah Sehun yang menundukan kepalnya.

"ada apa ?"

"boleh kah aku menikah ?" Tanya Sehun membuat ibu Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu ?

"jelas boleh Hun." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil terseyum senang membuat ibu Sehun mengelengkan kepalanya heran.

"kau ingin menikah ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum.

"dengan Kai ?" Sehun kembali menganggukan kepalanya membuat ibunya tersenyum senang, bagaimana tidak senang jika anak yang kau sayangi menyatakan keinginannya untuk menikah.

"baguslah."

"umma setuju ?"

"kalian saling mencintai kan ? umma yakin kau bisa memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri Hun." Sehun langsung reflek memeluk sang ibu membuat sang ibu terkekeh pelan.

"umma… terima kasih."

"sama sama Hun, temui orangtuanya dan katakan keinginanmu untuk menikahi Kai." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan ibunya.

"pasti umma, mulai sekarang aku akan memulai semuanya." Sang ibu tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

Sang ibu senang karena Sehun mendapatkan kekasih seperti Kai, bagaimana tidak senang, Kai termasuk wanita baik dan bisa mengatur Sehun, dirinya saja yang sebagai ibunya suka agak sulit mengatur Sehun tapi Kai ? ia bisa dengan mudahnya menaklukan Sehun.

.

.

#####

.

.

"eugh."

"pagi sayang." Kai langsung membuka matanya saat menangkap sosok Sehun yang tersenyum dengan lebarnya, Kai memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

Kai langsung memeluk guling disana dan tersentak kaget.

Guling ?

Bukannya semalam ia tidur di sofa kenapa ada guling ? dan itu guling Sehun, Kai membalik tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum hangat.

"kenapa aku ada di ranjangmu ?" Tanya Kai membuat Sehun terkekeh lalu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sebelah Kai yang masih merebahkan tubuhnya.

"aku yang memindahkanmu."

"hoaaaam." Kai bangkit dari posisinya lalu membentangkan tangannya membuat Sehun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"pagi Sehun."

"pagi juga sayang." Kai langsung meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Sehun lalu tersenyum senang, panas Sehun sudah turun pantas saja wajah Sehun berbinar senang.

"kau sudah sembuh ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil menatap Kai yang masih menatap Sehun heran.

"kau mau kemana ?"

"ingin mengantarmu kerumah ibumu."

"kemarin aku belum menyetujuinya kan ?" wajah Sehun mendadak lesu mendengar ucapan Kai, sama saja ini penolakan pada rencana Sehun kan ?

"ayolah sayang."

"baiklah baiklah tapi antar aku pulang dulu, aku harus izin pada Jonghyun oppa dulu." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu memberikan handuk pada Kai membuat Kai mengernyitkan keningnya.

"mandi disini saja, aku siapkan pakaian yang cocok untukmu." Ucap Sehun membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pelan.

Kai meraih handuk itu lalu menyibak selimut Sehun dan kembali meregangkan tangannya.

"berikan aku morning kiss atau apa gitu ?" Kai langsung menatap Sehun tajam membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"jika tidak mau memberikannya biar aku yang memberikannya padamu." Ucap Sehun sambil menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka membuat Kai membulatkan matanya kaget.

Kai sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan benar benar melakukannya.

Sehun melumat pelan bibir Kai membuat Kai meremat kemeja belakang yang Sehun pakai, tangan Sehun menekan tengkuk Kai, mengigit kecil bibir Kai membuat Kai membuka mulutnya dan Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalan rongga hangat Kai.

"eugh." Kai meleguh membuat Sehun langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan terkekeh pelan.

'Plaak'

"aigoo." Sehun mengelus puncak kepalanya yang mendapatkan pukulan telak dari tangan Kai dan Kai langsung menghapus jejak saliva yang berceceran di sekitar bibirnya.

"menyebalkan." Sehun menatap Kai heran yang bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung memasuki kamar mandinya.

Sehun bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Kai sesaat sebelum Kai memasuki kamar mandi dan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun menghapus jejak salivanya dengan Kai yang masih menempel pada bibirnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa sampai kecanduan pda bibir tebal itu.

Ciuman yang selalu terasa manis dan sukses membuatnya ingin melakukanya lagi, bagus itu bibir Kai bukan bibir orang lain, Sehun bisa menciumnya tanpa harus meminta nya lebih dulu.

.

.

######

.

.

"kau yakin ikut ?" Tanya Kai saat tiba dirumahnya dan Jonghyun menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil melirik Kibum yang tersenyum.

"aku rindu umma." Ucap Kibum sambil menggerak gerakkan tangannya membuat Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya, tingkah absurd Kibum muncul lagi dan Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"lalu kau juga ikut Hun ?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil menatap Sehun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, Sehun yang merasa namanya di panggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerjap matanya.

Kibum yang melihat tingkah polos Sehun hampir saja memekik dan ingin mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

"boleh kan ? aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu hyung."

"ingin melamar Kai ya ?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada menggoda membuat Kai menatap Kibum tajam dan Jonghyun mencubit pelan pipi Kibum, Sehun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan terlihat noda merah samar muncul di kedua pipinya.

"aigoo calon adik ipar ku lucu sekali sih."

"Bummie." Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar teguran Jonghyun yang tepat berada di telinganya.

"baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Jonghyun sambil meraih koper yang sudah ia siapkan, di dalamnya hanya berisi pakaian Kibum karena ia dan Kai masih memiliki pakaian yang di simpan ibunya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Dalam perjalanan mereka bersenda gurau, mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Sehun dan Jonghyun menyimpan mobilnya dengan rapi di garasi rumah sederhananya.

Kibum yang sepertinya sejak awal sudah menyukai Sehun pun tidak hentinya menggoda Sehun bahkan memaksa Sehun untuk segera menikahi Kai dan langsung mendapatkan amukan pukulan dari Kai.

Pukulan ringan mengingat Kibum tengah mengandung keponakannya dan Kai tidak mau mengambil banyak resiko dan sepertinya Jonghyun begitu menantikan anak itu terlihat dengan senang hati menunggui Kibum yang tengah hamil muda itu.

"Eonnie hentikan ah." Rengek Kai saat ledekan Kibum pada Kai dan Sehun, tapi Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan pelan, toh yang di katakan Kibum ada benarnya juga kan ?

Usia mereka tidak lagi muda dan apa jadinya jika mereka menikah di usia yang memasuki kepala 3 ? yang ada mereka akan terus di paksa untuk memiliki anak karena usia yang sudah terlampau tua.

"hati hati anakmu bisa mirip dengan ku jika kau menggoda ku terus." Kibum mendelik tidak suka dengan ucapan Kai.

Mirip dengan Kai ? memangnya ini anaknya Kai dengan Jonghyun ? bahkan Kibum sedikit tidak rela jika harus membayangkan anaknya mirip dengan Kai.

Kulit Tan, bibir tebal dan mata berbinar ? rasa nya Kibum lebih menginginkan kulit putih, bibir tipis dengan mata berbinar, hampir serupa dengannya kan ?

"tidak akan Kai." Ucap Kibum final membuat Kibum langsung terdiam dan Kai terkikik geli, jangan lupakan jika Kibum sedang hamil dan wanita hamil sangat sensitive dengan masalah apapun.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kami datang." Teriak Kai dan langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya, Kai meruntuki kebiasaan ibunya yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu rumahnya membuat Kai dengan mudah memasuki rumahnya.

"aigoo Kai-ya." Sang ibu memekik senang melihat anak perempuannya datang dengan wajah berbinar dan langsung memeluk nya erat, sang ibu hanya membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya.

"umma." Teriak Kibum tak kalah kencangnya membuat ibu Kai yang sedang mengusap lembut punggung anak gadisnya mendongakkan kepalanya tersenyum menatap Kibum yang berlari kecil membuat Jonghyun yang melihat itu hampir berteriak tidak suka.

"agioo, kalian datang bertiga ?" Tanya ibu Kai yang langsung berganti memeluk Kibum yang meminta pelukannya, Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat ibu Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"tidak umma, kami membawa anggota baru." Ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kibum yang mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Ibu Kai yang masih belum mengerti menatap Kai yang tersenyum membuat ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"umma tidak mengerti."

"umma disini ada anggota baru keluarga kita." Ucap Kibum dan membuat ibu Kai membulatkan matanya kaget.

"kau hamil ?" pekik sang ibu dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Kibum dan Kai yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sang ibu.

Ibu Kai langsung memeluk Kibum erat dan hampir membuat Kibum kehabisan nafas saking eratnya.

"berapa usianya ?"

"sudah satu bulan umma, tapi aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu." Ibu Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum dengan erat.

"selamat sayang, kau akan jadi ibu."

"selamat juga umma, kau akan jadi nenek."

"kalian melupakan kami ?" Kibum, Kai dan sang ibu menoleh kearah Jonghyun dan Sehun yang membawa tas dan koper, Jonghyun membawa koper milik Kibum yang berisi pakaian dan entah apa lagi dan Sehun membawa satu tas gendong miliknya yang berisi barang barangnya.

Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun dan membantu Sehun membawa tas gendong nya yang lumayan berat, jika Kai bisa berspekulasi isinya adalah barang barang elektronik seperti laptop dan kawan kawannya.

"maaf." Ucap Kai dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Sehun.

"annyeong haseo ahjumma." Sapa Sehun membuat ibu Kai menatap Kai dan Jonghyun bergantian seakan bertanya siapa pria berwajah datar itu.

"annyeong haseo." Sapa ibu Kai membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kai.

"naneun Oh Sehun imnida ahjumma." Sapa Sehun sambil membungkukan badannya dan ibu Kai menatap Kai yang tengah menghela nafasnya pelan.

"nde Sehun-ssi." Jawab Ibu Kai kaku membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan dan Jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tingkah istrinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang melihat lawannya kalah, tertawa senang.

"dia kekasih Kai, umma." Kai membulatkan matanya sambil mendelik mendengar ucapan Jonghyun yang melewatinya dengan satu koper di tangannya.

Ibu Kai yang tadinya memasang wajah datar seketika tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun yang mengenggam jemari Kai erat.

"ah kekasih Kai, salam kenal aku ibu Kai."

"nde ahjumma."

"panggil umma saja Sehunnie." Sehun tersenyum menatap ibu Kai yang ikut tersenyum kearahnya, Sehun tahu darimana kebiasaan Kai memanggil orang lain dengan tambahan 'Nie' setelah mendengar ibu Kai memanggilnya dengan 'Sehunnie'

"nde umma." Jawab Sehun senang dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Kai, Sehun tidak menyangka jika sambutan ibu Kai sama hangatnya dengan sambutan ibunya saat bertemu Kai.

"kalian pasti lelah kan ? kalian istirahat dan umma akan siapkan makan malam." Ucap ibu Kai sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan sontak membuat Kibum dan Kai langsung menghampiri dan merangkul ibunya di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"umma istirahat saja." Ucap Kai lalu diangguki oleh Kibum.

"biar kami saja yang membuatkan makan malam nanti." Kini Kai yang menanggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"kalian kan baru tiba."

"umma harus banyak banyak istirahat." Kali ini Kai dan Kibum menanggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"kami tidak mau di sangka tidak mengurus umma oleh para tetangga." Ucap Kai dan kembali dibalas anggukan kepala dari Kibum dan Jonghyun yang mendengarnya.

Ibu Kai yang merasa seperti tengah di paksa akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya patuh sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

"baiklah baiklah." Jawab ibu Kai akhirnya dan berjalan mendekati sofa ruang tamu dan tangannya memanggil Sehun dan Jonghyun yang masih setia dengan tas dan koper di tangan mereka.

Ibu Kai mendudukan dirinya di sana sambil menatap Sehun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sehunnie, kau tidur di kamar Kai saja lalu Kai tidur bersama umma." Ucap ibu Kai saat di rasa matanya menangkap sosok lelah Sehun, Sehun baru saja sembuh dan harus melakukan perjalan jauh jelas ia terlihat lelah.

"kenapa mereka tidak tidur berdua saja ?" Kai dan Jonghyun langsung menatap tajam Kibum membuat Kibum mendelik kaget.

"mereka belum menikah Bummie."

"yasudah nikahan saja mereka."

"yak !" teriakan kencang Kai membuat Kibum mendelik kaget dan membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri.

"jangan asal bicara menikah itu bukan hal yang mudah." Jelas ibu Kai membuat Kai menatap Sehun yang raut wajahnya tiba tiba berubah.

Kai tahu Sehun agak tersentil dengan ucapan ibunya tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang itu kenyataannya kan ?

Pernikahan itu bukan hanya menyatukan 2 orang dengan 2 karakter berbeda tapi juga menyatukan 2 keluarga dengan latar belakang berbeda kan ?

Jadi ucapan pernikahan itu tidak main main.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya membuat Kai langsung mengenggam jemari Sehun dan Kibum yang merasa ucapannya asalnya membuat perubahan pada Sehun hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf pada Kai.

"baiklah Sehunnie pasti lelah jadi, antarkan Sehun ke kamarmu Kai." Kai menatap ibunya lalu tersenyum dan Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba tersenyum hangat pada ibu Kai.

Kai menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Kai saat ia berhasil mengantar Sehun tiba di kamarnya, Kai yakin kamarnya selalu bersih walaupun ia tinggal karena ibu nya pasti membersihkannya walaupun Kai tidak menempatinya.

"aku baik baik saja Kai."

"jawab jujur Sehun." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"ini kamar mu kan ? aku lelah boleh aku istirahat ?" ucap Sehun membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa pamit pada Kai membuat Kai mendesah pelan.

Yang salah ibunya atau malah dirinya ? entah lah Kai jadi bingung sendiri dengan perubahan sikap Sehun.

Sehun meletakan tas gendongnya di single bed kamar Kai dan merebahkan tubuhnya, ucapan ibu Kai benar benar terngiang di telingannya membuat dadanya sesak dengan sendirinya.

Apa ibu Kai akan menolak mentah mentah rencana Sehun ? bahkan Sehun merasa belum memiliki apapun untuk membahagia kan Kai, pantas saja Kai selalu menjadikan ibunya sebagai alasan.

Jadi inilah sebabnya, Sehun tahu melangsungkan pernikahan memang tidak mudah tapi apa ibu Kai akan merespon positive seperti ibunya saat ia mengatakan akan menikahi Kai ?

Rasa nya tidak.

Karena ibunya dan ibu kai dua orang berbeda kan ? mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda pula lalu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan agar ibu Kai merespon sama baiknya seperti ibunya ?

Sehun mendesah pelan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sela bantal kamar Kai, wangi Kai benar benar menyeruak disana dan membuat Sehun semakin terbuai.

"Kai… bantu aku ku mohon."

.

.

TBC


End file.
